The Broken Youtuber
by Lady Andromeda 465
Summary: Andromeda, a girl haunted by her past, helps a fellow youtuber, when he's in need. But now she needs his help to her overcome her awful past, can he help her in desperate times? Or will her past take her away? Please know that it contains SkydoesMinecraft, TheBajanCanadian, and more! Rated t for a few curses here and there. Will be updated every other day!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, lady a here and I am oh so very proud to announce my new story, the broken YouTuber. I hope you enjoy reading coz if you do, the follow and favorite myself and the story to know when the next chapter comes out! Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

?'s pov

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of my car, wishing that I could drive faster so I wouldn't be late to Pax Prime, that was being held in a convention center 45 minutes from where I live in Seattle. I sighed, and tried to go faster, but slowed down when I saw a bad accident. There was a Toyota right against the divider, the front driver's side was smashed in, and the back end had a medium sized bump on it. I pulled over behind the car, just as the passenger's side door opened. I quickly got out of my Toyota and hurried over to the person. He was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man who was a little taller than myself.

"Sir!" I called out, "are you ok?"

Then suddenly, the back door flew open and another two people came out. Both were brown-haired guys. The first one had a faux-hawk, wore an orange shirt and khakis. The second had his hair sorta slicked back, wore glasses, a grey sweater, and shorts.

They all introduced themselves, the blonde one as Andrew, the faux-hawk as Palmer, and the one with glasses as Steve.

"Hi," I said in return. "I'm Andromeda. Is there anyone else in the car?"

"Yeah," replied Andrew. "Our friend, Adam."

Suddenly it all clicked together. Why I recognized all their names, and Steve by his looks. Andrew was FireRockerzstudios, Palmer was Palmerater, Steve was MLGHwnt. So that means Adam is probably SkyDoesMinecraft. I didn't say anything about that, because I knew I would be called out for it.

"Okay," I finally said. "We're going to have to get your friend out of that car so I can examine him for the paramedics when they come, which means I need one of you to call 911, and the other two help with getting him out of the car. None of you are bleeding, right? No head injuries?"

None of their heads were hurting so I told Steve to call 911, and took Palmer and Andrew to get Adam out of the car.

"Okay, so we need to get him out of the car without hurting his neck, in case he has injuries. But first, let me go grab a few supplies."

I quickly went to the trunk of my car, grabbed some latex gloves and a clean towel, in case he's bleeding. I then return to the car, gave the boys the gloves, and put mine on.

"Okay, so the first thing we should do, I need Andrew to go to the passengers side again and hold his head and part of his upper-body straight. Palmer, you are going to be in charge of slowly pulling out his legs, and I'll handle his mid-body. Ready?"

"Yeah but quick question, how do you know all this?" Palmer asked.

"I took a cpr class and they gave me more information on how to save people's lives, now are we ready?"

They both nodded, and somehow we quickly got Adam out of the car without hurting his neck. He was now unconcious lying on the side of freeway. I bent down and listened to his heartbeat for fifteen seconds, then multiplied that number by four. His pulse was normal. I then patted his body to see if there was any bleeding. There were numerous cuts on his right arm, probably from where the glass broke and cut him.

I muttered a curse, and told Andrew to hold his neck in a c-spine. (If you do not know what a c-spine is then look it up. :P coz I don't know how to explain it.) I quickly got up and grabbed the towel, and placed it on his bleeding arm, then told Palmer to put pressure on it.

I scanned Adam's body once more and found no more bleeding spots. I told Steve to tell the operator all of the stats and notes I had taken. I then traded places with Andrew.

I then listened to Adam's breathing to make sure it was at a slow steady pace, which it was.

"Oh, thank god." I muttered staring down at his face in worry, and a pair of beautiful hazel eyes like mine returned the gaze.

**Anyways guys thanks for reading the first chapter of my story A Broken Youtuber now before I finish here are a few announcements I'd like to make**

**1. Oc's will be present in the next chapter**

**2. I HAVE A TUMBLR! If you want to check it out its andromeda465, be sure to check it out whenever you wanna **

**again thanks for reading and be sure to stalk me on here, plz not irl that would be creepy o.o and plz note other youtubers like Deadlox, JeromeASF, and TheBajanCanadian, etc. will be coming in later on the story see ya later guys**

**peace out **

**-lady andromeda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, lady a here, and I would just like to thank you all with the reviews and it's nice to know you like my story! Anyways on with said story...**

**Adam's pov**

I woke up to the sound of some girl saying, "Oh, thank god." There was a pounding sensation in my head. When my eyes finally opened, there were a pair of concerned hazel eyes staring at me. I then started to regain feeling of my body, my right arm was stinging, and I felt something that felt like it was wrapped around my head. Then I tried to get up.

"Oh no, please don't get up. You could be badly injured, then you'do make it worse if you stand up." The girl continued, "Can you speak? Do you remember your name?"

"My name is Adam." I said, my voice was dry.

"Okay good, you remember your name. well Adam, my name is Andromeda, and since you're awake I'm going to ask you a few questions on what hurts and what doesn't. Andrew do me a favor a do a c-spine again, please."

I heard Andrew say, "Okay." I then felt the thing wrapped around my head release for a second, then a new pair wrapped around in its place. I then got to see what Andromeda looks like. She had golden-brown hair that went to the top of her shoulders, and bangs that went to the top of her eyebrows, arms that we're somewhat skinny but tan. She wore a grey v-neck, some jeans, and some nike tennis shoes (**I do not own Nike**). She was wearing latex gloves.

She then touched my neck, and asked me if it hurt. She did so with my spine, and my feet. She look relieved that none of them were hurting.

"So where were you guys headed?" She asked.

"We were headed to Pax." Palmer answered.

Andromeda laughed, "I was heading there myself."

"Wow! How convenient? Are you a youtuber?" Andrew asked.

"Something like that." She continued with, "So what about you guys?"

"Actually we all are." I say simply.

"Well I think I can help you guys, when the paramedics get here you can take my car while I stay here and make sure Adam gets the right treatment." She said it like there was no faults in it.

"But how are we supposed to get your car back to you?" Palmer questioned.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have some friends that can help."

"Okay, we'll do it, why not? But how are we supposed to contact you?"

"I'll be right back," she said, and returned a minute later wrote something down on a post it note and put it on Steve's forehead. I stifled a laugh. Andromeda, on the other hand, burst out laughing until she was out of breath. "My... Number... Is... On... The ... Note..." She said in between catching her breath. _She had a beautiful laugh,_ I thought to myself. Wait, what? What am I thinking, I just got over my break up with Alesa. What the hell brain? Shut up.

"Well, I'm going to be right back, to make a few phone calls." Andromeda said then walked away.

**Andromeda's pov**

The look on Steve's face was priceless when I put that sticky-note on his forehead. I grabbed my cell phone out of my phone and called two people. First, Klarissa, one of my best friends.

"Hey Klarissa, I have something to tell you..." I say sheepishly.

"Wait, let me stop you right there, where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Klarissa said with a tone of annoyance.

"Yeah, that what I need to talk to you about..." I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

"You know they're a little pissed off at you, right?"

"They?" I asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, they, your fans, and the group, Radha, Aoi, Emma and Zero. There were also a few youtubers that were interested in recording with you as well. Your fans were really sad when you didn't come, because this is your first public appearance after all."

"Well, I'm just about to call Dan telling him to play one of my videos or something, like one of our sing-offs."

Klarissa sighed, "Okay, and when I see those people you're with I'll tell 'em I'm with you."

"Thanks K, you're the best."

Another sigh, "I know, and you suck."

I replied happily with, "Thanks! I'll see you later!"

The call ended, and I then called the director of Pax, Dan.

I got voice-mail, so I said, "Hey Dan, it's Andromeda, and I just calling to tell you I'm going to not be able to make it..." Que explanation, "So I was wondering if you could show one of my videos, like a sing-off or something. Thanks! Call me back if you have any questions. Bye."

I sighed, then headed towards the group. Sirens wailing peirced my eardrums. I quickly gave me keys to Steve, and got in the ambulance with Adam, who passed out again.

The medics asked me a few questions, then we headed to the hospital, and the guys to Pax.

**hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if I didn't add your oc in this chapter but I might add it in another chapter. **

**P.s. Sorry if it's badly written to you guys but I wrote this at 11 pm, my wrist was cramping a bit, and my butt was hurting from sitting on the ground too long.**

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys lady A here and I would just like to thank you all for moar amazing reviews, it's awesome to know you guys support my story, and just for you guys here is chapter 3! Yay!**

**Klarrisa pov**

_My God, Andromeda! Why do you have to be so nice sometimes? _I thought to myself.

"Ahem, may I please get your attention?" A loud voice boomed across the convention hall.

Everyone looked toward the stage, where a tall man with black hair stood. He wore something that looked like a suit, but with a sweater vest underneath it, like something a college professor would wear.

"I have an important announcement to make! The youtuber known as Lady Andromeda will not be here, because she stopped to help a car accident. So she asked me to play us a video, as an apology to all of her fans."

A screen flew down behind him, and a projector started to play the video. It was a battle-dome, with Andromeda, Aoi, Emma, Zero, Radha, and I.

On the other team was Nell, Nikki, Scott, and a few others, whose names I forgot.

Andromeda's video music intro started then, the video itself started. Her voice boomed, "Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here with another battle-dome with RadRadha04, Eevee2Leafeon, TheAmazingQwerty, AntarcticFreeze, and Z3r0Gr4v1ty."

I then heard my voice going, "HEEYYYYYYYY WHATS UP GUYYYYYYYS?!"

"Ow! My eardrums, God dammit! Thanks K, for making my eardrums burst... But anyways, we're playing battle-dome," que explanation, "and as you can see we have our teams picked out, and are ready to begin."

**Andromeda's pov**

I was waiting in the hospital, sitting on a chair next to Adam's bed. I quickly searched a tote bag I had brought with me, grabbed an iPad I brought, went on YouTube and proceeded to add two videos to my channel, a rage-inducing parkour video with Radha and Klarissa, and a Hunger games video with Zero and Nikki.

A nurse then came in saying that all they have to do is put stiches in his right arm, then he should be good to go.

My stomach started to grumble in protest, so I grabbed my wallet, and went into the busy hall, where there were nurses hurrying to other places. I quickly went to a vending machine, got some Cheetos puffs, m&m's and two bottles of water.

I hurried back to Adam's room, and started to quietly eat the snacks... Well as quietly as Cheetos can get... When I had just nearly finished my m&m's Adam's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, looks like Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." I joked.

"Ha ha." He said and looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"Where does it look like oh smart-one? A hospital. Are you hungry? Or thirsty?"

"I'm thirsty."

I grabbed the other water bottle, opened it and gave it to his left-hand. I then pressed the button to call the nurse.

The nurse came quickly, seeing that he was awake, she called another nurse to help put the stitches in his arm. It took them 30 minutes, because Adam, seeming like he was ADHD or ADD, kept moving a bit. By the time they were finished, a knock came on the door. Then it swung open. Steve, Andrew, Palmer, and Klarissa stood there.

Everyone was laughing, except Steve who looked like he made the joke up.

"Hey, Andromeda, what's up?" Klarissa asked as she got her breath back.

"Nothing much, are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Almost, just let me do one thing." I then grabbed a sticky-note from my purse, wrote my number on it, and stuck it on Adam's forehead. Everyone else burst out laughing, except him. I was soon out of breath, "Okay, I'm ready now." And we walked out the door together.

**thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter was a little short...If u did enjoy then please be sure to follow and favorite the story and myself... As well as checking out mah tumblr brah, at andromeda465**

**anyways thanks guys!**

**peace out **

**-lady a **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Lady A here just to present you with the next chapter, and just a quick little note, after today I might be posting every other day, unless other wise. Next Monday and Tuesday I will be posting chapters all day... Well anyways here we go!**

**Andromeda's pov**

As Klarissa and I walked out of the hospital, I asked for my keys.

"Okay, you can have them... Only if we do a hunger games marathon, and post it on YouTube. Deal?" She bargained.

I chuckled and agreed to her conditions, "But only if we stop at midnight, and no yelling okay? My little sister has school tomorrow."

"Yay!" She cheered.

I then unlocked the cars doors, turned on the car, then connected my iphone to the car so my playlist of music started to play. The first song was Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons. We sang along to all the songs that played until we reached my apartment.

We got inside, and immediately, I was tackled by a seven year old.

"Woah, there. What's up Annika?"

Annika was my little sister, she had black hair, and soft chocolate brown eyes.

"I missed you!" She giggled.

"Well I missed you too, but can I go take a shower first?"

"Hmmmmmm... Fine... But Klarissa has to play with me!"

Klarissa's grey eyes widened, her blonde hair fell a little longer than mine.

I quickly mouthed good luck, and hurried to my room to get cleaned up.

_10 minutes later_

After was finally cleaned up and in some pjs. I hung out with Klarissa and Annika, then told my sister it was bed time, put her in her bed, and kissed her forehead, she then fell asleep.

"Okay, are you ready to get your ass handed to you in the hunger games K?" I asked.

"It's your ass that's gonna be kicked, not mine."

I hurried to my desktop computer, while she hurried to her laptop. We both put on our head sets.

"Three... Two... One... Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here with QwertyAFK, and today we bring you guys a hunger games marathon! Which the games just started... Oh yes, stone sword, everyone around me is so screwed..."

"Yeah! I got a bow... With no arrows... Fantastic... Oh wait! I got an axe... Oh wait, it's wooden..." Klarissa said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Need some help there K? I have a wooden sword you can use."

"I accept help from no one!" She said and bound off towards the forest area.

"Okay, I said, just don't get killed." I chimed

"NOOOOOOO! God dammit!" She raged.

I laughed, and looked at the chat: TheAmazingQwerty was decimated by 2kool4skoolBrah941 with a stone sword.

"Don't you have a revenge pass?" I asked.

"Ohhh yeah I dooo, I'm so going to get him back." She sounded excited.

"Okay, so while you are getting revenge I'm going to go people hunting with mah handy-dandy player tracker! And probably loot some chests on the way."

"Yes! Yes! I did it- Nooooooooo! I just got back in!? Why?!"

I took a quick peek at the chat: TheAmazingQwerty exacted revenge on 2kool4skoolBrah941.

TheAmazingQwerty was slain by Jag4Lyfe_bro297.

I burst out laughing, and while catching my breath I asked, "Are you... Going to... Be my... Eyes in... The sky...?"

She sighed and said, "I guess..."

I giggled, "Don't worry, next game should be yours- oh my god..."

"What?"

"I have two diamonds... And a stick..."

"Oh my god, everyone else is so screwed, it doesn't help that you have nearly full iron."

"Can you watch my back while I make this baby?"

"Of course."

I made my avatar run to the center, get to the crafting bench... And bingo... Diamond sword inbound.

"Oh death match counter started, this is going to be so fun," I mused.

As death match started, I saw two other youtubers there, Vikkstar123, and ASFJerome. I smiled, oh fun indeed. I saw Vikk wearing full chain-mail armor, while Jerome wore a mixture of chain-mail and iron. Jerome went straight for me, while Vikk to another person in the "d" wearing gold and leather.

Jerome brought out his weapon, an Iron axe. I brought out my diamond sword. I started off with a bow shot and ended with two chops of my sword. The chat read: ASFJerome was brutally murdered by Lady_Andromeda.

Finally all that was left was Vikk and I. I think you can guess what happened. That's right. Vikkstar123 was decapitated by Lady_Andromeda.

Lady_Andromeda has won the hunger games!

**One hour and thirty minutes later...**

"Anyways guys thanks for watching this really long marathon for hunger games, if you enjoyed please leave a like, and if you're new then subscribe for more." I say.

"And be sure to check out both of our channels in the description below, we love all of you guys, and we'll see you next time, good bye." Klarissa ended.

"That was a fun marathon wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. I'm still a little mad from that first game though..."

I won half of the rounds we did, Klarissa won a fourth of them, and we both lost the other fourth. I yawned, "Well I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning, K."

"Okay see you then, I'll be here around seven," and she left to go to her apartment across the hall.

I trudged through my small apartment to my room and collapsed on my bed, everything that happened today flying through my mind.

My dreams that night were nightmares. Nightmares of a day I remember so vividly, holding my dying mother and father in my arms.

My eyes flew open, and I sat up straight, panting. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, 5:24. So I got up and dressed for a run in the cold air of Seattle.

**anyways guys thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed and i'll see you guys later **

**p.s. If you know someone who can make a cover please tell me, thanks!**

**peace out **

**-lady a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Lady A here with the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Andromeda's pov**

The cold air of Seattle was the thing to wake me up. I took a short 30 minute run, then went back to my apartment, took a shower, got dressed in a minecraft shirt, jeans, and my tennis shoes, then started to make pancakes. Around 6:30 my little sister came out of her room, fully dressed. She put her stuff on the table, ate some pancakes, and asked for help on her homework. Around 6:50, there was a knock on the door. I answered it, and Klarissa came in. She helped herself to some pancakes.

"You know you're ten minutes early right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's because I smelled the pancakes."

I laughed, "Okay but we leave in ten."

"No problem," she said with a stuffed mouth.

I went to the bathroom and put a bit of make-up on, so I looked good for my fans. When I came out, Klarissa had finished the pancakes and was helping Annika put her jacket on. We then left my apartment, and headed towards my grey Toyota 4-runner. We drove Annika to school, then left for Pax to get our booth ready, even though it doesn't start till nine.

"Hey, Andromeda, are you nervous?" Klarissa asked.

"Nervous? What would I be nervous about?"

"This is the first time your face is being shown to the public, and you are going to be up on a stage answering questions from fans."

I laughed, "That's not something to be nervous about, the only thing I'm nervous about is that if I fall on my face that I don't chip a tooth." I laughed again.

We got to the convention center at eight, and walked through the doors. I followed Klarissa to our booth and found the others there, setting a few things up for me. There was Radha, her green eyes so bright, that they were nearly neon, her brown hair flowing down past her shoulders she was a little shorter than me, but not by much. She was wearing her signature red headphones, striped shirt, jeans and converse. She was setting up a place so I can sign stuff for fans.

Next there was Aoi, she was taller than me, with bright crystal blue eyes, pale skin and wavy cocoa colored hair. She was wearing an anime cat shirt, jeans and coverses as well. She was setting up a laptop, complete with a mouse and headset.

Emma and Zero were putting up a banner at the front of a booth. Emma had turquoise colored eyes, long gold hair and pale skin. She wore an enderman jacket with jeans, and tennis shoes. Zero, on the other hand, had wavy brown hair, and had two different colored contacts in, her left eye being a lime green, and her right being a soft sunset orange.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Andromeda! You're here! Thank god!" Radha said.

Aoi was bouncing a bit with joy, Emma nodded, and Zero cheered. I laughed and helped them set up. Within the hour everything was set up. Then the fans started to pour in. I cracked my fingers and got ready for an hour of signing papers, foam swords, shirts, a few arms, bags, and even someone's forehead. By the time the first hour was up my hand was cramped. I got up and started to walk towards the backstage area.

A loud voice good through the center, "Attention everyone, we have a special guest coming to the stage to answer questions! Please welcome... Lady Andromeda!"

There was a lot of clapping as I walked on the stage, with a microphone in my hand.

"Hey guys, Lady Andromeda here! For those of you who don't know me, I'm a you tuber who does minecraft with a bunch of my friends, who are over there," and I pointed over to our booth and waved. "I'm here to answer any questions you guys have for me! Now are there any questions?"

A lot of hands flew up. I picked one of the girls in front. "How old are you?"

"I'm actually 20, but I'm turning 21 in February. Next question?"

**(for this portion im just going to put f for fan and a for andromeda ok? And im am not actually 20 so if you think that you're wrong)**

F: Are you in school or are you just doing youtube?

A: Actually I am in college, Emma and Radha are in school as well.

F: How come this is your first appearance, meaning that we get to see what you look like?

A: Because I wanted to save it for a very important occasion, like this, meanwhile please let it be known that this is being vlogged right now so say hi everyone!

**one hour later...**

After I finally answered all of their questions, well most of them anyways. We went back to signing stuff, took a lunch break, which is when I posted that vlog. We signed more stuff then the day was finally over, I massaged my cramped hand, and took everyone out for pizza. We all went to our homes, or hotels for those visiting. I posted the marathon from yesterday, tucked my sister in, and collapsed on my bed. Not a single dream bothered me that night...

**thanks for reading this chapter of the broken youtuber, I hope you enjoyed. yo those who's oc's have yet to be in the story... Patience my pretties soon...**

**anyways... I'll see you all later**

**peace out **

**-Lady A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys lady A here, sorry for this update being so late, my mom took the I pad last night so I wasn't able to type today's chapter until now, and hopefully I will be able to write tomorrow's. Well anyways on with the story.**

**Adam's pov **

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I moaned and reached towards my nightstand to grab it. I looked to see who texted. It was Dan, and the text read, "Attention all minecraft youtubers, there will be a youtuber hunger games, so if you would like to record it then please bring some equipment, computers, mouses, microphones, etc. will be included, all you need to bring is recording equipment. Thanks! -Dan."

I sighed and looked at the time, 7:09. I jumped off my bed and muttered a curse, Steve and the others are supposed to pick me up at 7:20. I quickly put on a shirt, jeans, and shoes. Went through all of my stuff and grabbed some extra equipment to record with. Then hurried downstairs, made some coffee, and warmed up a hot pocket. I looked at the time once again, 7:16. I quickly ate then grabbed a jacket, headed out the door and locked it. Just in time too. Steve's car just pulled up. I all but ran to the car.

Within 35 minutes we were outside of the convention center. We all grabbed the gear in the back and walked inside. There were a lot of booths, some were empty, the people that were supposed to be in them yet were not yet there. We passed a group of girls, all of them were laughing and having a good time. The back of two girls heads looked familiar, and one of their laughs did too. I just shook my head and continued with the others, being Steve, Palmer, and Andrew.

We walked past the stage, which was looking quite interesting. There were 24 laptops on desks, lined up in a circle. There were mouses, headsets, basically anything a youtuber would need to play. We then went to our booth, and set everything up.

Within 20 minutes we had everything set up, and we're relaxing, doing small talk. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw three girls, from the group from earlier talkimg to Dan, he nodded and the girls jumped with, I think, joy. They then went to the rest of their group said something, then headed towards the stage.

They sat at five of the computers together, typed a few things, and entered a log in screen that I knew all too well. They joined the only server that was there, and had their avatars go towards a big building. It then took a minute for the screen to load, and they were in an arena of sorts, it took me a minute to realize it, but they were doing a hunger games.

Dan then walked up towards us. "Hello gentleman, I would just like to say, if you want to you may go ahead and practice for the youtuber hunger games that is coming."

"Okay, I think we'll do that right now, right guys?" I said.

They all agreed, and we started to walk towards the stage. Once we got there the girls were nearly done with the hunger games. Three of the girls were standing up, two were surrounding a blondish-brown hair girl, and the other was a blonde haired girl.

"Come on, Andromeda, you're nearly there! Just a little faster! Then you can make that iron sword!" A girl with brown hair cheered, her green and orange eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Fifteen seconds until death match, Emma, come on!" Another hair cheered, "Yoe can kill this person and make it three people!"

"Yes! I made the sword! Prepare to go down Emma!" Andromeda laughed.

Emma laughed too, "In your dreams, I'm going to win this one."

The last girl was watching silently, then said, "Ten bucks on Andromeda."

The other blonde laughed, "You're on Aoi!"

Death Match started and the two girls quickly got rid of the competition.

"You ready?" Andromeda asked.

"You bet." Emma said.

The girls avatars started to fight, Andromeda with an iron sword, and Emma with a stone. Within a minute the battle was over.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Andromeda cheered.

"Nooooo!" The blonde girl then sighed and gave Aoi ten dollars.

The others started to chuckle, and Andromeda said, "You never take bets against Aoi, K. She always wins."

Everyone started to laugh again while "K" had a pout on her face. Andromeda then noticed me and asked, "Adam?"

"Yeah, hey Andromeda. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just whopping some asses at the hunger games, as you can probably tell." She then turned to her friends, "Hey guys, this is Adam. Adam this is Aoi, Zero, Emma, and Klarissa, whom you've already met." She said while pointing to the respective girl.

"You wanna join us for a few practice rounds of the hunger games?" Zero asked.

My group agreed and sat down at some of the computers, I sat next to Andromeda, who was on the edge, Steve sat next to Klarissa, Andrew next to me, and Palmer next to Steve. Somehow we miraculously got in the same game.

"Okay guys here are some ground rules." Andromeda said. "No teaming, with anyone. Then thats all. Okay so may the odds be ever in your favor, and try to win."

The games began. I went to get some spawn loot and ended up getting a carrot, a wooden axe, and budder pants. Then ran off to get some more loot. I killed two people after I got a stone sword, and was now chasing Zero.

"Please no! I fan! Oh! Half a heart! Oh, never mind I'm dead now...thanks Adam."

I laughed.

**fifteen minutes later...**

Somehow, in the end, Steve had won. Killing everyone in death match with an iron axe.

"Wow, Steve, OP much? Just kidding." Andromeda said after the game. Everyone laughed.

"Well," I said, "I guess we'll see you in the real match." Then we walk off the stage to our respective booths.

**hey guys thanks for reading chapter six, and just in case guys I'm sorry if I don't post a chapter on Saturday, I'm hoping I will though... So... Anyways guys I'll see you later**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Lady A here, back with the next chapter**

**Here's just a quick response to a few reviews: **

**Nell don't worry that was just for the time, but I'm still short for a full of battle dome unless I want to do a 4v4 but for a 5v5 I could easily add a famous youtuber, so again don't worry**

**Qwerty, it just seems the universe doesn't want a bet to be won in your favor, but maybe it will rule in your favor in the love category... *hint hint***

**i hope you enjoy it!**

**Andromeda's pov**

As we went back to our group booth we were joking around about how we think Klarissa has a crush on Steve.

"What? I don't." Klarissa said.

"Then why are you blushing?" I tease.

"And laugh at nearly everything he said?" Zero pointed out.

She blushed again, "So what if I do, huh? Dear god! Just sue me!"

We laughed, and finally got back to our booth, and stretched out our fingers to get ready to sign for two hours. We got a lot of feedback for our videos, mostly positive.

"You have amazing videos Lady A!"

"You're so funny Zero!"

"Qwerty, you are amazing at lucky block pvp!"

"Emma, you're so good at survivals."

"Radha, your horror map play throughs are to die for!"

"Aoi, your hunger games marathons were too awesome!"

It went like that for two whole hours. Finally, we got a break, and headed to the stage, massaging our sore fingers there.

"Attention everyone! We are holding a youtuber hunger games! If you would like to watch, then please pay attention to the screen behind them. We will allow the youtubers to introduce themselves, and give them some time to set up for recordings." Dan said, a little too excitedly. He then handed me the microphone and walked off the stage. I stood up, and walked to the front of the stage, the other youtubers followed.

"Hi guys, I'm Lady Andromeda, otherwise known as Lady A, and I'm here with, RadRadha04, Eevee2Leafeon, QwertyAFK, AntarcticFreezeMC, and Z3r0Gr4v1ty." The crowd cheered. Then I passed the mic to Adam.

"Hey guys! Sky here, I'm otherwise knowm as SkydoesMinecraft, and I'm here with MLGHwnt, FireRockerzStudios, and Palmerater." The crowd cheered just as loud, then Adam passed the mic to the youtubers next to him, and it continued with the other 14.

The mic was soon handed back to me, and I explained what was going to happen. "And we are here to do a youtuber hunger games. Of course which means, that we will be fighting each other in minecraft. The rules are simple, there is no teaming, and no coming back as a pig zombie, which means this is a one life hunger games. Any questions guys?" No one raised their hand. "Okay! So let the game begin."

We all walked to our computers, set up our recordings, did our intros, and the game began. I went quickly to spawn got a wood sword, gold chestplate, leather boots, and three apples. I killed three people, and started hunting down people with a player tracker one of them dropped.

I found a chest, opened it, and was gifted with chain leggings, and a gold hat. I was close to someone and I looked at the name... AntarcticBlaze. Emma...

I quickly killed her and said sorry. Steve was next. Two other random youtubers after. I then took a quick look at the chat... Seven other players were left. I found a chest and found a bow, three enchant bottles, and an iron chestplate. I threw the bottles on the ground and got a level from it.

I followed my player tracker, found Andrew, killed him, and took his stuff. I hurried to spawn, then checked the chests. More enchant bottles, arrows. I quickly crafted a sword, the used my enchant bottles... Yes, another level, I thought. I hurried to where a hidden enchantment table was, enchanted my bow, power one now, and the sword.. sharpness one, the death match counter started, and I was soon teleported to spawn.

At spawn there were three other people, Klarissa, Adam, and Aoi. I went right after Aoi, I hit her with eggs, then two bow shots. She started to run, and I ran after her. I then brought out my secret weapon... My sharpness one diamond sword. After I finally caught up to her it only took me two sword chops to kill her.

Adam and Klarissa were evenly matched, so I decided to mix it up. I shot arrows, threw snowballs and eggs. Then a cannon boomed and Klarissa was out of the game, now it was just me against Adam. I had my bow out, so he hadn't seen my sword yet.

"Ready to get destroyed?" He asked, he had so much confidence in his voice.

"Only if you are," I replied, hiding a smirk.

I heard Klarissa then whisper to Steve, "I bet you twenty bucks that Andromeda is gonna win."

Steve then whispered back, "Deal," and I saw, out of the corner in my eye, that they shook hands.

I held back some laughter, and shot a few shots at Adam with my bow.

"Ow." He muttered, and came in with an iron sword.

I then decided to bring out my sword and destroyed him in three hits.

"God dammit!" Steve said and gave Klarissa the twenty dollars. (**See you finally won a bet Qwerty! :D XD**)

Somehow, in the excitement, I had gotten a microphone in my hands, and gotten pushed to the front of the stage.

"So guys, in honor of winning that awesome hunger games, I'm going to give you a little spoiler for whats coming for my channel... Would you all like to know?" I taunted.

A roar of approval came from the crowd.

"Okay then, I'm currently writing a... Minecraft Parody, with the help of other youtubers. Anyways guys, thanks for watching this hunger games, and we'll all be back to sign stuff after lunch!"

We all ended our recordings and walked backstage, where pizza, soda, salads, and little things of ice cream were being given out to the youtubers.

**anyways guys thanks for reading, I hope it was exciting for you to read as it was for me to write, again thanks for reading and I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**Lady A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Lady A here, with the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and just a little note: IF YOU KNOW ANYONE WHO CAN MAKE A COVER PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME! Anyways... Rage me aside, here's the next chapter**

**Adam's** **pov**

During the middle of lunch, Andromeda stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Guys, I just would love to thank you all for one of the most fun, most amazingly awesome hunger games ever! It was great to work with all of you, and I hope we can do more of this in the future. We all did our best. Thanks to all of you! Cheers!" She raised her soda and bumped the can into others raised around her.

We were all having fun, some tables just bursting into random fits of laughter at times, but then it had to end. We all left backstage and went to our booths. Signing foreheads, arms, hands, shirts, and budder swords. Finally after another three hours of signing stuff the convention was over, until tomorrow that is. Tomorrow is the last day of it.

Steve, Andrew, Palmer and I met with the girls upfront. I finally got a good look at all of them, especially Andromeda... She had golden brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, freckles over her nose and going to the top of both cheeks. Height-wise she went to my chin. Klarissa, on the other hand, had blonde hair and soft grey eyes. She was an inch taller than Andromeda.

We all said our good-byes, except Steve, who asked for her number. He then stuttered at the end of it, "T-t-to do a collab, of course." We laughed and continued on our merry ways.

But I stopped Andromeda before she could leave, and told the others to go on without me.

"Do you wanna do a collab?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure, but you're going to have to send over your skype, because, I don't have your number, but you have mine. So send me it whenever you feel like it." She said, and smiled like something was an inside joke...(*wink wink* post it in the reviews if you get it)

"Okay, I'll see you later." Then we went our separate ways.

"Oooh what was that about Adam?" Andrew teased.

"Nothing, I just asked her if she wanted to do a collab. Unlike Steve..." I teased back.

We all laughed and headed into the car. They drove me home and said they'd pick me up at the same time. I had some leftover lasagna for dinner, then went to my studio room and started to edit some videos. I then posted some videos on YouTube, then decided to text Andromeda.

"Hey, Andromeda, it's Adam, just so u know its me."

"Oh, hey Adam, wats up? Here's my skype *********." (Did u think I would put my real Skype?)

"K, I'll add it right now, and here's mine **********."

"K, I'll do the same. So when do you want to record a video?"

We came up with Saturday, around five. We would record two videos, just to see how our fans would like it.

"K, c u 2morrow, nite."

I then looked at the time, 10:36. Wow, I quickly texted her goodnight, then changed into pajamas, and fell asleep on my bed. I had weird dreams that night.

One was where I was recording a hunger games with Andromeda, Ty, Sub, and Okward. Andromeda was doing the outro, and right at the end she stops mid-sentence, and then you hear a thump sound. Ty, Okward, Sub and I laugh, but when she doesn't reply to us we stop the recording, and I go to check on her, apparently she lived in my house.

I go up to her room, and see her head, lying on its side on her keyboard. Then I hear a soft snoring, I smile, chuckle softly, and tell the others she fell asleep. I end the recording for her, pick her up, and placed her in her bed. Then, for some reason, I kiss her forehead, then go back to my room.

The second dream we were at some karaoke place, and I saw her up on stage, singing. I looked around and saw other youtubers there, Mitch, Jerome, Ty, Tyler, Klarissa and Zero, just to name a few. I focused on Mitch's face, and saw it was sad, his eyes focused on Andromeda. Then I focused on the words she sang, "And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart..." I noticed that while she was singing her eyes kept going to Mitch. Had Mitch hurt her in some way?

I then woke up from the dream, and looked at the clock, 6:50. I sighed, then got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs. I had some cereal for breakfast, then went upstairs and brushed my teeth. I then grabbed a jacket, then waited outside until Steve got here.

**Anyways guys thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and btw, here's a bonus, if you know what song Andromeda sang in Adam's dream, the first person to get it will get a shout out! And please if you know anyone who can make a cover please please please tell me! That would be amazing, I'll se you guys later**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**And here's a little shout out to Qwerty for correctly guessing the songs name and who it is sung by: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

** Now on with the story!**

**Andromeda's pov**

I hurried to over where my friends are, who were endlessly pestering Klarissa about her crush on Steve.

She then saw me, smile evilly, and said loudly, "So Andromeda, what happened between you and Adam?"

"Oh, nothing," I said. "He just asked me, and I quote, 'Do you wanna do a collab?"

We smiled, and started to sing, "Do you wanna do a collab? It doesn't have to be on minecraft."

The others were cracking up. That's when Klarissa and I got to my car and waved the others goodbye. I plugged my phone into the charger, and the stereo and played music. We then got to our apartment complex, said good night to each other, and went into our apartments.

I then cooked spaghetti for my sister and I, then helped her with homework. At eight she went to bed, then I started to download stuff on to youtube, and editing some videos. Then I got a text from Adam in the middle of editing a parkour map with Radha, Nell and Steven. **(ARE YOU HAPPY NOW RADHA? HMMMM?! lol jk.)**

"Hey, Andromeda, it's Adam, just so u know its me." He texted.

"Oh, hey Adam, wats up? Here's my skype *********." I replied.

"K, I'll add it right now, and here's mine **********." (adam)

"K, I'll do the same. So when do you want to record a video?" (me)

We came up with Saturday, around five. We would record two videos, just to see how our fans would like it.

I looked at the time and muttered a curse. "K, c u 2morrow, nite." I replied, then went and changed into my pajamas.

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. My dreams were just memories of my past, that's all they were these days, ever since I moved to Seattle.

I was going to my college dorm room, from when I went to a college in Montreal. I was coming back from soccer practice, one of the things I got a scholarship for. I got to my dorm, opened it, and found my boyfriend, making out with my roommate. I gasped, then they noticed me.

"Andromeda, this isn't what it looks like, I swear." He starts to say, I just stare at them.

Then started to pack what little stuff I had in the room. "Really?" I said, just about ready to burst. "Because it looks like my boyfriend making out, with my roommate, on my own bed!" I screeched the last part out.

My roommate was smirking. "No, that's not what happened, Andromeda, I swear." He says.

"No," I say, nearly finished packing my stuff, "I'm done with this shit. I'm leaving, transferring colleges, and I'm breaking up with you."

He grabs my shoulders and turns me around, so he can look at my face. I stare into his brown eyes. From the look on his face, I was giving him one of my looks, the one where my eyes seems to be staring into his soul.

"Please, stay. Let me explain." He cried.

"No, I'm going. Good-bye, and have fun with your slut." I hissed, my words dripping with venom.

My dream suddenly did a time skip, to when I was booking a flight to Las Vegas, to pick up my stuff, while a lady sitting at a desk was filling out some papers, telling a college in Seattle that I was transferring there. I called a taxi, the lady said my paperwork was complete, and was expected there in a week. I quickly thanked her, and ran outside so I wouldn't miss my cab.

"Andromeda! Andromeda please don't leave." I heard him cry out. I ignored him, put my stuff in the trunk of the cab, got in, and told the cabbie to go to the airport. I looked out of the back of the cab, and saw him standing out where I once was, staring at the cab, a look of pure sadness, regret, and tears.

Within the next hour, I got a lot of phone calls and texts, from him of course, begging me to come back, and let him explain. I got tired of it and turned off my phone. When we got to the airport, I quickly turned my phone back on and texted a friend to see if she still lived in Seattle and if I can stay at her house for a while. She replied with, "Um... let me ask my mom first," then with, "she said yeah. c u soon." I quickly sent a thanks, and turned off my phone.

I went through baggage and was waiting to be called to go on the plane. I woke up when a lady asked to see my ticket when I went to board the plane. There was a banging sound on my door. I groaned, got up, and flung it open. Klarissa, was there, looking at me impatiently.

"You were supposed to be up 30 minutes ago! Do you know what time it is." She said, annoyed.

I shook my head and looked at the time, 7:09. I muttered a curse, asked her to make me some pop-tarts, and ran to my bathroom, got changed quickly, then ran out to the kitchen, where Klarissa warmed up two cinnamon pop-tarts for me. We then ran to the car, and was on the way to Pax, which was the last day.

We got there at 7:59, and we practically ran to the booth. We saw the others there, laughing. We said hi to everyone. Then I remembered a good part of that memory, I went to Radha, and whispered in her ear before we started to sign papers, "Thanks for letting me stay with you when I just moved here." She simply smiled, and whispered back, "You're welcome."

I then went to my spot, and began to sign.

**Anyways guys thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading, **

**and if you know someone who can make a cover for this story, for me, then please tell me in the reviews or pm me.**

**once again thanks for reading**

**peace out **

**-lady A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Lady A here and I present the TENTH chapter for "The Broken Youtuber." I'm so excited because I'm going to make it a little longer than the other chapters, (probably 1000 words longer, so it'll be 2000 words or so instead of around 1000.) And just a quick btw, i suggest you get youtube or something up so you can listen to the songs while a few people sing, ahh so much fun.**

**review replies:**

**qwerty: 1. You're not supposed to know the name of her ex-by until about half way or three fourths through the story... 2. Don't worry dood it's supposed to be part of her past, but trust me, it's going to get way sadder (*smiles evilly*) 3. HEY NO PUNCHING LE AUTHOR *punches back* hmph**

**RadRadha04: dood if you wanna be paired with Seto just ask, someone already called Steve, so you're fine if ya do... *winks***

**HeroSeekerFrost: thanks! And your roandom o's everywhoere are interoesting**

**to the guest that reviewed, I don't know who you're thinking, coz that confused me...**

** *Andromeda then buts in*: Wait, what did you say about it get sadder? And what does my old boy friend-**

**Me: *covers Andromeda's mouth* No shush dood, not until later in the story. Okay?**

**Andromeda: *nods head and takes my hand off her mouth* Why does your hand smell like chocolate? Do you have chocolate? *searches room frantically for chocolate***

**Me: ...Anyways, STORY TIME CHILDREN! XD**

**Andromeda's pov**

We signed for three whole hours. We were interrupted by a loud announcement, "ATTENTION! Can we please get all youtubers that are good a singing please come to the stage for a surprise sing off?!"

The whole group shared a look and I can tell that Klarissa and I were nominated by them to sing. I sighed and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Someone just vlog it please?"

Klarissa and I then went to the stage, along with a few other youtubers that we didn't know. I saw Adam walk over to the stage. Adam noticed me and waved us over. I nodded and grabbed Klarissa. We stood with him.

Dan stood in front of all of us youtubers. "We are going to have the youtubers that stand in front of you all sing part of one of the songs of their choice. Now do we have any volunteers?"

I nudged Klarissa with my arm, and she stumbled up a bit. Adam and I stifled some giggles. I then smirked, and said, "We have a volunteer."

She glared at me, and stood forward. Dan handed her the microphone, "Hey guys, I'm QwertyAFK and I'm going to be singing 'Bet My Life' by Imagine Dragons." **(remember what I said about youtube, yeah look that song up, and play it)****  
><strong>

"I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
>I know I let you down, didn't I?<br>So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me  
>Well I'm just a slave unto the night<p>

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
>Remember when I broke you down to tears<br>I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
>I gave you hell through all the years<p>

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<p>

I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams  
>Would I come running home to you<br>I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth  
>There's you in everything I do<p>

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me  
>Remember when I broke you down to tears<br>I know I took the path that you would never want for me  
>I gave you hell through all the years<p>

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you<br>I, I bet my life, I bet my life  
>I bet my life on you" She ended, and the crowd went wild.<p>

She smiled, then walked towards me. I took the mic, and walked towards the front of the stage.

"Hey guys, I'm Lady Andromeda, and I'm going to sing... um..."Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. **(remember what I said about youtube, yeah look that song up, and play it. i really like this song even if i've only heard this song a few days for the first time. lol)**

I took a deep breath and started to sing,

"Nice to meet you, where you been?

I could show you incredible things

Magic, madness, heaven, sin

Saw you there and I thought  
>Oh my God, look at that face<br>You look like my next mistake  
>Love's a game, wanna play?<p>

New money, suit and tie  
>I can read you like a magazine<br>Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
>And I know you heard about me<br>So hey, let's be friends  
>I'm dying to see how this one ends<br>Grab your passport and my hand  
>I can make the bad guys good for a weekend<p>

So it's gonna be forever  
>Or it's gonna go down in flames<br>You can tell me when it's over  
>If the high was worth the pain<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>'Cause you know I love the players  
>And you love the game<p>

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
>We'll take this way too far<br>It'll leave you breathless  
>Or with a nasty scar<br>Got a long list of ex-lovers  
>They'll tell you I'm insane<br>But I've got a blank space, baby  
>And I'll write your name." I finished, the crowd went nuts, cheering my name, and screaming for more. I bowed, then went straight for Adam.<p>

He sighed and headed for center stage. "Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm going to sing Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons." **(a/n it was really hard to pick a song for Adam, so I went with the first song in my head that popped up, lol)****  
><strong>

He started to sing and my heart nearly stopped,

"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<br>I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<p>

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We'll paint it red to fit right in  
>Whoa<p>

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive."<p>

The crowd went absolutely wild, asking him to sing the whole song. He then handed the mic to someone else and came back to stand by Klarissa and I.

**Adam's pov (yeah in the middle of a chapter, what are you gonna do about it, huh?)**

**And btw **

**Time skip till everyone has sang.**

The last person sang, then handed the mic to Andromeda, "Well, anyways, thanks for listening, we hope you enjoyed this surprise sing off, which we youtubers didn't know about it ourselves, thanks Dan." People started to laugh, "Again, thanks for listening, and we'll be back after lunch. See you all later!" We all walked off the stage and went backstage. The others of both of Andromeda's and my group were back there. I saw Steve, Andrew, Palmer, Radha, Zero, Emma, and Aoi.

Aoi, Radha, and Zero came up to us yelling excitedly, "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS DID A-MAY-ZING!" They somehow said that all together, making it sound somewhat creepy.

Andromeda laughed, "Thanks guys, you got it all on video right?"

"Yep, right here," Radha said, and handed Andromeda a phone.

"Great, now can we eat? I'm starving." Andromeda said. We all laughed and helped ourselves to the giant buffet that was here.

After about 30 minutes of eating and hanging out, Dan came and got us out to go sign stuff again. We all went to our booths and agreed to meet up afterwards. I sighed, and massaged my hand, getting it ready for what was to come.

**(3 hours later.)**

After signing way too much stuff an announcement interrupted me signing someone's foam diamond sword, "Attention everyone, Pax Prime is now officially over, we hope to see both convention goers and youtubers next year. Thank you, and have a good night. I muttered thanks, and started to pack stuff up with everyone else.

We met up with Andromeda and her group still packing stuff in their booth, well to be fair, there were six people, so of course there was more stuff to pack. We helped them pack and went out to the front of the convention center.

"So..." Andromeda cut through the awkward silence, "You guys wanna go head out for some dinner or something?"

We all agreed to meet up at an In-n-Out, and when we got there, it was surprisingly empty. We went inside, ordered our meals, and sat together, joking around. I found out that most of the group lived here, except Emma and Zero, who lived up in Oregon and Texas. I also found out how old Andromeda was, and that Aoi speaks Japanese... it doesn't help that it was in the middle of a conversation...

"I've lived in the U.S for four years, ever since I was fifteen, " and that's when she went into Japanese.

Andromeda noticed, and laughed, "I hate to interrupt you there Aoi, but you did that thing where you change into Japanese."

Aoi laughed, "Oh, sorry, Adam, I tend to do that."

"You're fine," I said, laughing as well.

We spent another hour there, hanging out and laughing a lot, just the ten of us.

"Hey, Andromeda, how many subscribers do you have?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Hmmm... let me check..." She whipped out her phone and checked her channel, "Nearly five million, just 50,000 short." ** (yeah, i broke my own rule... deal with it...)**

"Wow, that's a lot."

She laughed, "Look who's talking Mr. Ten-Million-Subscribers." She teased.

Someone's phone then started to ring, we all looked around, Andromeda then got up, "Brb, I'm going to take this." She then left out the front.

We all continued our conversations, and when she finally came back, she sat down, whispered something in Klarissa's ear, then said aloud, "Okay guys, well we gotta go, we'll see y'all later, I have practice tomorrow, and my coach wants me to be there."

"Okay, bye, Andromeda and Klarissa we'll see you later!" The rest of us said as they exited through the front exit. I then looked at my phone to see the time.

"Well I think we all should get going, it is getting pretty late." I say.

"Oh, shit, you're right, well we'll see you all later!" Steve said as we all walked to Steve's car and the girls to Aoi's car.

When I got home, it was only then I realized how tired I was. I got dressed in some pj's, posted the vlog and a video to youtube, then brushed my teeth, and headed to bed. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dream that night was Andromeda again, but her singing the song she sang today. She stood in front of me doing it, wearing a soft budder dress with sparkles on it. She looked amazing. And it was then, in that dream, that I realized that I was growing feelings for her.

The girl who helped me when I was in need, so to repay the favor, I would be there for her, even if she doesn't hold the same feelings for me, as I do for her.

**Me: Thanks for reading this especially long chapter. I hope you enjoyed, i worked really hard on it, nearly an hour and half.**

**Andromeda: so I couldn't find the chocolate... There were only wrappers in the trash...**

**Me:...So again i hope you enjoyed, thanks for sticking with me this long, and for every ten chapters, 20,30, etc. there will be about 2000 words in them, thanks for reading and I'll see you later guys**

**Andromeda: and if this gets five reviews then she'll post another chapter! Same people do not count, so only do it once! *winks***

**me: *glares* anyways...**

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys lady A here with the next chappie, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, review saying that its one of your favorites, ever. I decided to be nice and add this chappie.**

**Here are a few review replies:**

**bdcf: thanks, I couldn't come up with a song for Adam, so since I like imagine dragons, I just chose one of their songs, lol**

**HeroSeekerFrost: thanks for lovin them chappies, for that you get a red velvet cookie *hands cookie* *whispers* don't worry it has the white chocolate chips in it too *winks***

**RadRadha04: see! now you gets the seto, so be prepared, though since we dont know what he looks like you need to come up with an appearance. Good luck!**

**Oh Mah Gawd... well... anyways... on with the story...**

**Andromeda's Pov**

I woke up at 5. I ate breakfast, got dressed, grabbed my bag full of soccer stuff, then headed to my car. I drove twenty minutes to my college. When I got there it was a little empty. I then went to the girl's locker room, changed into my soccer gear with a few other girls.

"Hey, look who decided to show up. Hey, Andromeda." A brown haired girl said.

"Oh, hey Marissa." I say.

"Where ya been girl?" She asked, her brown eyes looked at me curiously.

I smiled, "You know where I've been, taking care of them fans."

"You're right, I know. You ready for practice?"

I nodded, putting on my shin guards. Then all of the girls in the locker room went outside and to the soccer field. We ran, and I led warm-ups. The girls then took shots on me, and I practiced drop kicks, blocking goals, etc.

**2 hours later...**

I wiped a bead of sweat off of my head, and drank some water.

"Good practice today, And." Marissa said.

I nodded, and started to walk towards my car. My cleats clicking against the pavement. I got in my car, took off the cleats and put some sandles on instead. Then I started the car, and started driving to my apartment. When I got home I realized it was Saturday, and looked at the time, 7:36. I sighed, Annika would be up in five hours.

I then went to go take a shower when I got a text. It was from Emma, saying that Aoi's car broke down, and that she and Zero needed to be picked up so they can catch their flights. I quickly replied back and started to hurry back towards my car.

When I got to where the three were, there was a tow truck putting Aoi's car on the back. When they saw my car they told Aoi something, pointed to my car, and started walking towards it. I got out and opened the trunk.

"Hey strangers," I said.

"Hey," Emma replied.

"What time do your guy's flights take off?" I asked them.

"An hour," Zero said.

"An hour and forty-five." Emma said.

"Ok, then we should hurry so you guys aren't late." I then ushered them into my car and sped off to the airport.

We got there in fifteen minutes. I quickly opened the trunk and got their stuff out. We said our goodbyes, and they walked into the airport. I closed the trunk, got in my car, and started to head home once again. Once I got there it was about eight, so I got in the shower, washed my face, then ate breakfast.

After breakfast I went on my computer and started to work on my parody. When I was half-way through it I looked at the time, 10:47 and started to take a break. I was working on the vocals, while Pedro (the guy who did the instruments in Adams parody) was working on the music, while SlamacowCreations (yeah I just used the people that Adam used, get over it. Meh) was working on the animation.

I took a break and started to do crazy craft, and do a few things off camera, like work on my base. It took me until Annika woke up to actually finish it.

"Morning sis." She mumbled, and headed towards the kitchen to grab some food.

"It's nearly twelve, so you should say 'Afternoon.'" I chimed.

"Whatever." She replied.

"This is gonna be so much fun when you're a teenager," I mumbled to myself.

"Heard that."

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-huh." It went like that for a while, which means till I gave up.

She then started to poke me and ask to play Mario Kart 8 with her. I agreed and we set up the wii. After a few hours of playing she gave up on trying to beat me and went to go sulk in her room.

"Sulking won't help your situation! I just drive better 'cause I can actually drive." I called to her.

I then got a text, from Adam, asking if I was ready to record. I quickly hurried over to my computer, and started to set up my recording software. Then a Skype call came, and I answered it, nearly done with my prepping.

"Hey, Andromeda. Are you ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, hurry up." A voice said.

"Tyler don't be a d*ck please, we don't want to scare her away." Another said.

"I DO WHAT I DO KYLE!" Tyler screamed.

"Oh my god! Shut up! You're gonna make my ears bleed. Please." I yell back, then continue much softer, "My recording is ready to begin whenever you guys are."

Adam laughed, then said. "Well these two are Kyle, Kkcomics, and the MunchingBrotato, otherwise known as Tyler."

"Yeah I think I got that part down, so what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking a lucky block PVP, and I sent the mod pack and server in the skype message."

"Ok, I'll just download those really quickly, and then we can begin." I then began to download it onto my computer within five minutes. I then got onto the server, "Okay I'm ready!" Then pressed the start button on my recording.

"Okay... So... Who'so gonna do the intro?" Tyler asked.

"Ummmm... Ahhh... Errrrr... whoever wants to do it." Adam says.

"That's so going to be my intro," I laugh.

"Wait, you're recording?" Adam asked.

"Yep, and by the way... NOT IT!" I scream the last part out.

Tyler and Kyle scream it out before Adam, leaving him to do the intro.

"God dammit." He muttered.

I laugh again, "Yep, so gonna be my intro."

**hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, showing me how much you love it. Lol. Anyways, see you in the next chappie.**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys lady A here with the next chappie, I hope you enjoy!**

**here are a few replies to reviews:**

**Qwerty: so many hashtags so little space huh? Lol jk**

**Nell: 1. (C 9) Ummmmm... I'm psychic? **

**(C 11) me: your ocs should be coming soon, trust me dood.**

**Andromeda: *gasps* 20 bucks to go buy chocolate? Thank you dood. Now to buy some chocolate. *runs out door screaming* YEAH CHOCOLATE!**

**me: oh dear god...**

**AlexThePortalM: if you would like to be in the story there is an oc form that you could fill out, which would be awesome if you could. **

**now on with the story! Yay!**

**Adam's** **pov**

"God dammit," I muttered.

Andromeda laughed again, "Yep, so gonna be my intro."

"Ok, 3, 2, 3, 2, 1, go! Hey guys, Sky here, and I'm with the MunchingBrotato, and the Kkcomics, and a new person. Whom are thee new person?"

"Sup, I'm Lady Andromeda." She said.

"New people scare me!" Tyler yelled.

"Well, I think I know what you're thinking guys: Sky! Why is she here? Well that's because we wanted to see if you guys like us to record some more together!"

"That's right! If you happen to like this, then please just schmack that like button down below, and tell us what you would like us to do next! Can we reach 20,000 likes guys? 'Cause I think we can." Andromeda said enthusiastically.

"So what are we doing today... Kyle?"

"Oh, God dammit Adam. Well, today we are doing lucky block PvP, which is basically a game where you break lucky blocks and use the items you get to fight the others."

"How much time?" Andromeda asked.

"Hmmm... About ten minutes. Starting... Now!" I said then ran off to go break some blocks.

"Keep inventory is on right? Or do we have to do enderchests?" Andromeda asked.

"Keep inventory is on, so don't worry," I reassured her.

I then broke a block and got some lucky weapons. A lucky sword with great stats, and an axe as well. Then after breaking a few more blocks I got a lucky chestplate, and boots, with a diamond hat. After about seven minutes I called, "Time's up for breaking blocks! Now make anything that you need, and may the battle commence!"

"No! I didn't get anything! God Dammit!" Tyler called out.

"Actually , you're skin is Jesus, so you can't call out your fathers name in vain." Andromeda chimed.

"Why? Why must you use logic?" Tyler asked.

"Cause I can," she replied. "Oh, and Tyler, turn around."

"What?! Nooooooo!" Tyler screamed.

MunchingBrotato was slain by Lady_Andromeda.

I laughed, "Well, Tyler, it's a good thing we have three lives each."

I then saw Andromeda's avatar, taking off all of her armor, then drinking a potion. She then disappeared.

"Oh my god, no please no, I fan!" I screeched as I ran away.

Andromeda laughed, but this time it sounded evil. "No one can run from the PvP master!" She screamed, and she killed me.

"No! God dammit!" I pounded my fist on the desk.

"Hey, you guys are cool with me winning, right? 'Cause it would be rude of me not to ask." She said, her voice sounding so innocent.

Kyle gasped, "I haven't died yet. Yes!I have succeeded in not dying first!"

"Oh, that's because I'm saving you for last, so don't you worry that pink head of yours." Andromeda said happily.

"Oh dear god." Kyle said, terrified.

"Right now my target is the Burrito." Andromeda continued.

"I'm not a burrito!" Tyler raged, then was killed.

"Nah, you're a burrito." She said so nonchalantly.

I laughed as Tyler was killed once more, and another time, so he was out of the game.

"Blur mode and strength are too OP." She said, laughing as Tyler raged his ass off.

"Blur mode?" I asked.

"It's when you go invisible." She explained, "And the potion I used lasts for another four minutes, so now to kill of Kyle, and save Adam for last.

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked, as he was killed. "I thought I was supposed to be last."

"Oh you were, I just changed my mind." Then whispered, "You better run Kyle. Can someone do me a favor and do the Jaws theme song?"

"Da-na...da-na...da-na da-na da-na da da da da da da da daaaaaaa!" Tyler and I sang as Kyle was sliced and shot by Andromeda, losing his other two lives in an instant.

Andromeda then said creepily, "I'm coming for you Adam..."

"Oh my god," I said, then started to swing my sword around me. The I heard Tyler and Kyle gasp. I looked at the chat.

Lady_Andromeda was slain by SkythekidRS.

"Ok, bow it is then." She said, and brought out her lucky bow.

It took five shots to take me down, and after she did it she ran into the forest.

I quickly parkour end to the top of the trees and found her taking off her armor again.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, destroying her with my lucky sword.

"Down to one life each, who will win?" Tyler announced, earning a "shut up, Tyler" from Andromeda and I.

Andromeda then started to run to the forest, and I shot at her from the top of a tree. She was juking every shot.

"THE JUKES ARE REAL!" She screamed. She then shot me off my tree and ran into to get the kill. I ate a budder apple and went to fight her. It was a close fight, and it all ended with a quick read of the chat.

Lady_Andromeda was brutally murdered by SkythekidRS.

"Yes! Yes! Get on my level!" I cheered.

"Noooooo! But good game, how many hearts did you have left?" Andromeda asked.

"About two or one and a half."

"Oh, so close." She said, "Well Adam, since you've won, take us out."

"Anyways guys thanks for watching, I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did, smack that like button, and tell us you want more Lady Andromeda in our videos! Everyone's links are in the description below. Byeeee!"

"Bye." Kyle said.

"Bye!" Brotato nearly screeched.

"Peace out!" Andromeda said cheerfully.

We all ended our recordings and started to prepare for the next recording.

**Me: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review basically screaming that you want more! I'll see you all later**

**Andromeda: hey! I'm back with some chocolate, and I decided to be nice and get you some *hands five pound bar of chocolate to me***

**me: *faints***

**Andromeda: I'm just gonna end this by saying thanks for reading we hope you enjoyed, and I'm gonna put this lady on the couch *drags me onto the couch* Oh and if we get five reviews I'm gonna put out another chapter. Since she's passed out she can't stop me!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys lady A here with the next chappie, I hope you enjoy, and if you do, then... Um... DO STUFF TO SHOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IT! Anyways... here are a few replies to reviews:**

**Qwerty: yup so much realness in them YUKES! and hey, thats my chocolate *sad face***

**HeroSeekerFrost: well here's some moar for ya, i hopes you enjoys it**

**Nell: **

**Andromeda: yeah here's your change *hands two dollars back* **

**me: and here's moar story for you too, so calm dem tits, (lol jk)**

**Onward! To read the chapter!**

**Andromeda's pov**

"So what are we doing now?" I ask.

"We're gonna do a parkour map, made by... wait for it... BODIL40!" Adam said. "So I'm gonna kick these two weirdos out of the call, and add Ty, or Deadlox."

"Well, then it was nice meeting you two." I said as Adam kicked 'em out of the call. Then he added Ty to the call.

"Hey, Adam, what's up?" Ty asked.

"Hey, I'm just wondering if you wanna record a parkour map with a friend and I." Adam said.

"Friend?" Ty asked, then realized I was in the call. "Oh hey! You're that one minecraft chick! It's nice to finally meet you."

I muttered, "Yeah 'that one minecraft chick' 'cause I love to be called that." I then spoke louder, "Yeah, same here."

Adam laughed and said, "Well you wanna do it Ty?"

"Yeah sure, just let me set up my equipment. Then we can do it."

"Oh, and the map is in the chat, Andromeda." Adam said.

"Ok thanks," I say, then start to download it onto my computer, while starting to edit the other video on another screen.

Within minutes we were ready to record the video, but had the same problem as last time.

After minutes of countless arguing, I just yelled, "Screw you both, I'll do the God damn intro."

"Okay... 3... 2... 1... Hey guys Lady Andromeda here with-"

"OW! God dammit, I stubbed my toe on the desk, sorry." Adam said, a tone of embarrassment in his voice.

"It's ok, now let's just start... 3...2...1... Hey guys! Lady-"

"Deadlox here!"

I stare at him, through Skype and through my avatar.

"Ty, you freaking suck." I said.

**Ten minutes later...**

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here with SkydoesMinecraft and Deadlox, and we're doing a parkour map made by-"

"BODIL40!" Adam and Ty say excitedly.

"Oh thank god that intro went perfect, for the viewers, these two jackasses kept interrupting in the middle of it.. for ten minutes... Wow, you two suck..." I explain to the viewers.

"Oh come on, you know you love us." Adam said cheekily.

"You guys both suck." I say flat out.

"Well the good news is, that you can use all the failures and put it into a video." Ty said.

I make my avatar stare at him, and he laughs.

"Well, anyways, to the map!" Adam says, and his character bounces to the beginning of the map.

I make my avatar go after him, and the first parkour stuff that Bodil adds to the map... Cactus parkour. "Bodil, you little shit." I mutter and put myself in survival mode.

**ten minutes later...**

"No! No! That's a bunch of shit! Who punched me? Who punched me right off the invisible parkour?" I raged.

Ty started to giggle and I knew immediately it was him. I used my magical opping skills, set him in survival, and de-opped him. I put myself in creative mode, and set Ty's spwan in the middle of the air. I then did /kill Deadlox, and whala. Guess who's stuck in an infinite loop of death? Ty is!

I snickered, and returned back to the course. Ty raged about how much he hated me, and I just laughed.

"My content!" He wailed.

"Ok, ok fine, I'll help you a little bit." I flew down to where Ty constantly died, broke a block, and put a single block of water where it was.

"If you make it, then you can teleport to one of us and continue the course. Okay? Bye." And my avatar flew off, leaving Ty in his constant death cycle.

"Andromeda, come on." Adam said.

"Ugh... Fine..." I muttered, and opped him again, then continued onwards to finish the course.

"You suck Andromeda." Ty said, when he teleported to me.

"Wow, Ty, I thought you'd already had that talk. 'Bout the birds and the bees. But anyways, I don't suck anything, except for the occasional Popsicle, but otherwise I'm pretty clean. Unlike some of the Skylox fan fictions I've seen on Tumblr... That's right I know you people exist!"

Ty, Adam and I just then start to crack up. Nearly dying of laughter, I actually finished the course first.

"Yeah! Beat that guys! Well anyways since I won, and told obviously the funniest joke in the whole video, I'm going to end it. Thanks for watching, I hope you enjoyed. If you did schmack that like button, and be sure to check everyone elses channel in the description below. Can we get #We-know-you-tumblrs-are-there trending on Twitter and tumblr? And we'll see you all later, Peace out."

I ended my recording with Adam and Ty still dying of laughter. I ended up laughing some more, and soon we were all dying of laughter. My little sister came out of her room, and saw me laughing my ass off, and hitting my desk with a fist. She looked confused.

"Why are you laughing so hard sis?" She asked.

I still continued to laugh while saying, "You'll get it when you're older." Then continued to die of laughter. She just walked back to her room with the most confused face ever on a seven year old.

**hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave a review saying you want moar! thanks for reading**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie. I hope you enjoy**

**review replies:**

**AlexThePortalM: if you look at where my other stories are, there is one that is named OC entry form, you can just comment on that one because it has all the info I will need on that.**

**RadRadha04:**

**Andromeda: well I have chocolate of my own, so meh!**

**Qwerty: I know you would tweet that if you could, lol**

**HeroSeekerFrost: thanks! It makes me happy that you guys are laughing and liking what you're reading :D. And I agree to that hashtag that you put: #fanficfreaks**

**Nell: I completely agree! There is never too much YouTube in my books, my mom... Not so much... She thinks I watch way too much and tried to delete YouTube off the iPad, and I was like, "Silly mother! I know how to redownload it!" She doesn't know that I did it though so shushhhhhhhh...**

**and now onto the story, no not literally, you're not allowed to sit on the story, silly readers**

**Adam's pov**

Andromeda, Ty, and I (hey that rhymed, lol) kept laughing for nearly five minutes straight. When we were finally done, and were catching our breaths Ty asked Andromeda a question.

"Hey, who were you talking to in the end?"

"Oh, that was my little sister, Annika, I'm her legal guardian." She said.

"But why? Did something happen to your family?"

"No, I just don't trust my step-father to raise her right after my mo- after something happened that put my relationship with him on thin ice."

"How long have you been taking care of her?" I could tell that his curiosity was piqued.

"Ever since I moved to Seattle, so about a year and a half or so?"

"Cool." He was trying to control himself from asking more questions.

"Ok, so now, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to start editing these so I can put these up soon, see you guys later." Then she hung up.

"Well, I'll see you later too, Adam. I have to post a video to YouTube as well." And Ty proceeded to hang up as well.

I sighed, and uploaded a video to YouTube as well. Then looked at the comments of the vlog Andromeda sent to me where we sang.

"Wow Sky! You did awesome!"

"Was that Lady Andromeda at the beginning? Can you record a video with her sometime soon? You two would be an awesome pair to watch."

I smiled, because most of the comments were amazing, then started to edit today's recording. It would be the second recording I add today. I got it done quickly, because I'm used to it, then decided to do some research on Andromeda.

I looked at her wiki page, it said nothing about her past, hell it didn't even say her last name, but I found a few things interesting. Then I noticed that there was a section about her family.

It read, "Andromeda has a little sister, who is believed to be named Annika. She was only started to be heard in Andromeda's videos a year ago. Andromeda said she has another sister, and more family in Las Vegas, but doesn't speak to any of them. It is not known if anything happened, and she has yet to say anything, so we can only assume that something did happen. This is all the information we have collected from any and all of her videos. If you have any information then please feel free to comment it down below. (Not Really)."

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get any better information asides from Andromeda herself. But I know she won't budge. If she's kept all the information about her past rom her fans and such, then she definatly won't tell anything to me.

I posted the lucky block pvp to YouTube and watched the view total go from zero to hundred in a matter of seconds. I get up and stretch then go downstairs to go eat some dinner.

**Klarissa's pov (I got bored and was having a weird conversation with Qwerty, so I was like WTH? Why not) **

I finished recording a few videos, a few with Steve in them, and the rest with some of the gang. Since Andromeda was recording with Adam, I decided to go ahead and bother her since she gave me a key to her apartment, and it doesn't help that I live across the hall from her.

I quietly opened the door, and immedieatly saw her sitting at her desk, her eyes completely focused on the two computer screens in front of her. On one of them she was editing a video, and on the other she had Skype open, and was messaging someone.

I snuck behind her, and got prepared to give her a little jump-scare. I quickly grabbed her shoulders from behind and yelled, "Boo!"

She tensed, spun the chair around and got ready to punch me in the gut. She then realized it was me and stopped mid swing. "What the hell?" She said as I fell to the ground laughing.

"I was just about to punch you in the gut, and you fall to the ground laughing? I have some weird friends." She said shaking her head, "Well, since you're here, do you wanna record something with me?"

I perk my head up, excitment building up in my chest. "Okay," I said, and I get off the floor. "What are we going to record?"

"It's gonna be a secret until we start to record dood." She said smiling, "Luckily we only need one computer for this."

I frowned, grabbed a chair and sat next to her chair. "Close your eyes dood," she said, and I obliged, she gave me a pair of head phones, which apparently her computer can have two on at once.

"Okay, so you can open your eyes in three... Two... One... Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here, and we're going to be playing a horror game that you guys have been begging for me to play, and that is, can you read that aloud for me Klarissa?"

I stare at the screen in horror. "Five Nights at Freddy's." I say quietly.

Andromeda smiled evilly, "A little louder?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's." I say louder.

"That's right. So you guys see, Klarissa here decided to do a little jump scare on me just five minutes ago. And I thought, 'Well I'm going to have to record this anyways, so why not do some revenge for it?' And here we are. Are you ready K?"

I sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

**thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed and if you did tell me in the review section, and feel free to ask any questions, and if you are wondering: Hey! Where's my OC? I say: patience darlings! I just need to find the correct time when to add them, so don't worry doods**

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and we're back with another chappie! Here are a few review replies:**

**Qwerty: you got lucky with today's chappie lemme tell you that **

**AlexThePortalM: thanks! More ocs should be coming in later in the story, and sure, you can play FNAF2 with andromeda, and btw I know how the game works, and sure you can be a hacker, but you are not allowed to hack into my FF account to look at new chappies, you have to wait like the rest of em**

**RadRadha04: sure you can be in FNAF2 and just coz you said that thing about BB (ballon man) guess who's gonna be trolling you sooooon**

**HeroSeekerFrost: thanks! I always love to read the reviews to see that people are yelling for more, it make me sooooo happy, and that's one amazing poem you got there. *snaps fingers***

**ZambleTheZombie: thanks, and I think you're going to enjoy this chapter a little more if you enjoyed that last one!**

**now anyways... On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

"Ready as I'll ever be," Klarissa sighed.

I just grinned and pressed the button to begin on the first night. The phone guy did the whole conversation, and I just relaxed, because I knew the first night was the easiest. The only animatronic that bothered us was Bonnie and we finished the first night easily.

The second night was easy too, I guess it helps to watch other youtubers and study their strats. Foxy only peeked out of her/his curtain (lol I'm not sure if foxy is a girl or guy) and never came for us. Chica came, but never really got us, 'cause I would slam the door on her face. The same went for Bonnie. We somehow passed night 3.

"Whooo! To good! I'm too strong for this game! Come at me bro! You can't touch this- ahhhhhhh!" As you can tell I was getting a little cocky, and started to talk shit about it, then Freddy came and wrecked my day.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Klarissa and I both screamed.

I then put my head on my desk, laughing, and slamming the desk with my fist, "Right as I was talking shit."

"Well anyways guys, thanks for watching! If you are new to my channel and liked what you watched then press that subscribe button. If you want more Five Nights at Freddy's then leave a like and comment down below saying who I should do it with next time, because I doubt that K is going to do this with me again."

"I freaking hate you soooo much." She said.

I laughed, and continued with the outro, "If you would like to see K's channel, the link will be down in the description, we'll see you all later. Peace out! Oh K? Yeah, the face cam was on the whole time." Then I stopped the recording there.

Klarissa put her head in her hands, and moaned, "I hate you so much right now... I'm going to get nightmares from this. It's like the creator of this game wants you to have horrible nightmares for days."

"Well, to be fair, even he had nightmares while making it, and you know what else? He made other games... But those were for the bible."

"What? How does a guy from making games about the bible, to making nightmare inducing pieces of shit?"

"You know what, K? I have no idea." I said, and laughed

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, and probably sleep deprived too. These things are the spawn of nightmares I tell you."

I laugh and say goodbye, my smile vanishing as soon left as soon as she walked through the door. I locked it, then headed to my room, not even bothering to put my computer on sleep mode. I then proceeded to throw on some pajamas, brush my teeth and go to sleep, not knowing what nightmares would bother me tonight.

The nightmare wasn't as bad as they normally were, just an old memory of my ex and I.

We were seventeen. We sat on the couch in his family's home. I put my head on his shoulder, he used his hand to guide my chin for a stolen kiss. Memory me smiled, while I frowned, watching the whole scene go down. This was during spring break, his family went on vacation while he opted to stay home.

His parents knew I would be there. In fact, they welcomed me into their home. They liked me a lot. I've known them since I was about six or seven, my mom was the one who introduced me to them.

Anyways, back to the dream. I watched memory me slowly fall asleep on his shoulder, cuddling closer to him as I fell deeper into sleep. It was a good thing that I was wearing pajamas there. He then chuckled, picked me up, and placed me in his bed. He then went to a drawer opened it, and grabbed some pajama pants, and walked to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, shirtless. He then walked over to my sleeping body, kissed my forehead, then went to the other side of the bed.

He got in the bed, and started to cuddle me. He watched me sleep for a few minutes, then fell asleep himself. After they both fell asleep time started to speed up and soon it was morning in the memory, as memory me woke up, she didn't notice the situation she was in until after a few minutes when he woke up.

"Nothing uh-happened right?" Memory me asked shakily.

He laughed. "No you're fine, you should know that I wouldn't do anything without your permission."

Memory me relaxed nearly immediately. She sighed in relief, and cuddled with him again.

He sat there cuddling back until he whispered, "You know, you're cute when you sleep."

She chuckled softly, and kissed him on the cheek. "Only you would know, you're the only one that watches me sleep."

"What can I say? You look so beautiful."

The dream ended, and when I woke up, I sat straight up. I looked at the time, 5:41. I sighed and fell backwards onto some pillows behind my head. If only he didn't cheat, then the memories would still be going on, we would be creating new ones, and he would be holding me in his arms, like he wanted to...

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with the next chapter of TBY, and here are a few review replies:**

**Nell: lol, sorry that was my fault, i was uploading it, and i accidentally put chap. 13 instead of 15 and umm... iummmm... toold you i was psychic didn't I? i totally wasn't watching markiplier play it and im not obsessed with the game or anything**

**Qwerty: sorry, i'll be sure to do that next time, and I did, i was just: wtf dude? you are supposed to be at least a little scared. and then I watched and was like: oh my freaking god, *mind blown***

**RadRadha04: trust me, if that box is not wound up, then you would be sooooo screwed by the Puppet, that thing is soooo scary, i hate that thing. **

**Anyways now time for the story!**

**Andromeda's pov**

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here, and I'm here with Nell and Steven from the Ender Slayers, RadRadha04, AlexThePortalMaster, and GSgaming (scott) ! And today we are doing... um... what are we doing?"

Nell laughed. "Andromeda we're doing Floor Painter! We have gotten into teams of two! Myself and Steven, Radha and Scott, and finally Andromeda and Alex! We are all in a call together to pysche each other out. Are you guys ready?"

Everyone replied with yeps, and we stared the game. Alex and I got blue, Nell and Steven got green, and Radha and Scott got yellow. The other team was with two other youtubers that weren't in our call. TheBajanCanadian and JeromeASF.

"Hey guys look! It's Merome!" I said, we all laughed, and I typed in chat: Hey! wat's up #Merome?

Bajan replied with: Just recording some #merome for them fans, you guys should get it.

I laughed and typed back: lol, i get ya, but you suckas are going down, alex and I got this down.

Alex laughed when he read the chat, and the others did too.

"Now let's go!" I said as the game started, immediately I used the skill I picked, confused painter, and our score rocketed up the leaderboard.

"Yes!" Alex and I cheered. We continued on, gaining more points until the end, I used the skill again, and we won. **(If you know which YT i got this from then write it down in the reviews!)**

We did that strat over and over again, until Mitch and Jerome finally knew what we were doing. They won the last round.

"Nooooooo!" Radha booed.

"GG." Scott said.

I put my finger on the G key and held it there for a few seconds while everyone said, "GG." I then pressed the enter button.

"Hey guys, GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG." I said, reading the massive amounts of G's I put in chat.

We all laughed as Steven took us out. "Well, anyways guys, if you enjoyed please press that like button for more. Everyone's channels are down in the description, and we'll see you all later, good bye."

"BYYYYYYYYEEEEE!" The rest of us yelled happily.

"Oww, thanks guys, that hurts." And we ended the recording.

"Ok, thanks for recording with us, I'll see you all later, and remember Nell and Steven, we have a little horror game to play."

The two groaned as I kicked everyone else out of the call, "You guys are cool with me adding face cam for both of you right?"

They both replied with a, "go ahead."

I quickly got up FNAF and got my software ready.

"Okay... three.. two... one...Hey-"

"Hey guys! Nell and Steven here with Lady Andromeda to play some Five Nights at Freddy's!" Nell interrupted, and Steven stifled a laugh.

"Well at least you finish the explanation.." I mutter, "That's correct! And we are on night 3. Are you guys ready?"

"Yep!"

"Okay! Let's play!" I started the game.

I blocked Bonnie, muttered curses when Foxy came out, freaked out when Golden Freddy came and crashed my game.

"AHHHHHH- NOOOOOOO! WHY DID MY GAME CRASH?!" I slammed my fist on the table.

Nell and Steven were cracking up, nearly dying of laughter.

"You guys suck! Well I'll continue this night on another video since my recording software is about to crash, thanks for watching guys, and I-"

The computer screen suddenly turned off, and the lights in the apartment went out. I muttered a curse, and stumbled around in the dark, looking for my phone or a flash light. Suddenly my phone's screen lit up, and I lunged toward my phone. Nell and Steven texted me, asking what happened. I replied saying there was a black out.

"An-Andromeda?" My little sister called out.

"Annika, don't worry, it's just a little power outage. We'll be fine, okay?" I used my phone as a flashlight and found her standing near the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Someone knocked at the door, and Annika jumped a bit at the sound, I picked her up and went to answer the door. It was Klarissa.

"Oh, hey K. Did you get the outage as well?"

She nodded, "Yep, I texted Steve (MLGHwnt) and he said I can stay with him until the power comes back. Which apparently, it's only on this side of town."

"Okay, I'll ask someone if I can stay with them. Thanks, K. I'll see you later." She walked off towards her car.

I sighed, and looked at the time on my phone, 7:49. I quickly texted Adam, and asked if we can stay with him until the power comes back. He replies a minute later, saying that it was okay and sent his address. I told my sister to pack a bag with a pair of clothes, pajamas, and her toothbrush. I then went to my room and started to pack one for myself.

After ten minutes we were walking towards my car and started to drive to his house.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, i hope you enjoyed and if you did tell me how much you enjoyed it and I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and im back with another chappie, i hope you enjoy reading and here are a few replies to reviews:**

**AlexThePortalM: you're welcome! i hope to add more stuff for ocs as well, like more dialogue and what they look like etc.**

**Qwerty: **

**me: yep**

**andromeda: why he gotta crash mah game?**

**FoShow: Im sorry but you're wrong, whats it with you silly readers and your assumptions? you must read the story to find out who he is. and btw do you feel it in your udders? (lol the references are real)**

**anyways; Story Time Children! **

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's POV<strong>

I was in the middle of cooking some spaghetti for dinner when I got a text. It was from Andromeda, saying that the power went out in her apartment and asking if she could stay with me. I replied saying that she could, and added some more noodles to the pan. She got to my house fairly quickly, since it was her first time coming. When she rang the doorbell I had put the spaghetti in a colander, and was rinsing it in water. I dried my hands and opened the door. My dogs barked.

Andromeda stood there, wearing a hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes. Behind her was a little girl, with black hair, and soft, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Adam. Thanks for letting us stay here." Andromeda said, looking at me, then towards the little girl. "Oh, this is my sister, Annika. Annika this is Adam, one of my friends."

The little girl studied me, her eyes narrowing. When she finished investigating me she said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" And offered out her hand.

I shook it and let them in saying, "Well if you guys are hungry I made some spaghetti."

"Yay!" Andromeda said, clapping like a little girl.

I looked towards Annika for an explanation.

"She just really like spaghetti." Then muttered, "She's such a weirdo at times."

I chuckled and led them towards the kitchen. Andromeda searched the kitchen until she found what she was looking for: a bowl, fork, and some sauce. She then scooped out some of the spaghetti into the bowl, put some sauce on it, grabbed a paper towel, and put it in the microwave for a minute. I watched as she went to a backpack she had brought with her, opened it, and grabbed out a laptop. She then went to put it on the table, turned it on, and logged on. She then went back to the microwave, grabbed the bowl out, and went back to the table.

Annika laughed at the face I was making, and said, "As you can probably tell she does that a lot." Then went to grab a bowl herself. After she warmed hers up, I warmed mine up, watching as she sat across from Andromeda, who was chewing on her food while typing something, waiting, then typing again. I grabbed my bowl out of the microwave, and went to sit next to her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, about to take a bite of spaghetti.

She swallowed her food and answered, "I'm talking to someone on skype, about a little video that's gonna be out soon, and how I'm gonna be a little late with sending the  
>audio."<p>

I swallowed a bite, "You can use my recording studio if you want."

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just one little catch. You have to tell me what you're recording."

"Okay, sure, I'm just recording the audio for my parody, and he needs it so he can add it to the animation." She said, taking another bite.

"Awesome, I'll show you to the recording room afterwards, and to your room." I added.

"Great, I'll tell him that I can record it after all." She then started to type, her fingers flying over the keyboard in a matter of seconds.

We finished our meals, and headed upstairs to the recording room and the guest room.

"Here's the guest room." I said, showing the medium sized bedroom with a double bed.

The girls placed their stuff on the bed, "Remember Annika, you have homework you need to finish." Andromeda said, looking at her sister.

"Hey! Don't just call me out on that! You have homework too!" She said, going to her backpack.

"Yeah, but there's a difference, I can go to school whenever I want to, **(A/N i actually have no idea how college works soo... umm... stuff was made up) **unlike you, missy, and you have school tomorrow, so just get it over with."**  
><strong>

"Hmph." Annika said, pouting on the bed, one of my dogs, Milton, came onto the bed and lied down next to her.

Andromeda and I laughed, and I started to lead her to the recording room. Once we got there she was surprised at the microphone I was using.

"Really? That's the kind of mic you use? Man, I really need an upgrade then!" She said, laughing.

"What do you use?" I ask, laughing along.

"I use a head-set."

"Really? It sure doesn't sound like it."

She laughed again, **(lol so much laughs)** "I somehow changed it so no one can hear my breathing. Thanks digital editing class!"

I laughed, and turned on my computer, logging into it, and putting it onto the recording software. She then went to her email, got the music files, and went onto her google drive, getting the lyrics out.

"You might want to cover your ears for a minute, this is gonna be a bit loud." She said, and I covered my ears. "ANNNIIEE I'MMMM RECORDDDIIIINNNNGGG!"

I uncovered my ears and gave her a skeptical look.

She laughed at my face and said, "It's so she knows not to bother me in the middle of recording something."

I nodded, and Annika yelled back, "OKKKKAYYYY ANDY! I WON'T BOTHER YOU THENNNNNN! AND DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

I chuckled, and Andromeda put a pair of headphones on, started the music, and started to sing the song.

* * *

><p><strong>anyways guys i hope you enjoyed, if you did then tell me sooooo... if you want me to put out what the parody would be then tell me in the reviews, but it might come out two days after soooo... I'll see you all later<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter, which I hope you enjoy, and if you do tell me in the reviews. Here are a few replies to reviews:**

**Qwerty: welllll gurllll you're in luck, coz part of the parody is in here! Yay! And are you okay? Passing out would not be the greatest when reading an book.**

**RadRadha04: yeah, I get ya there, that game can be terrifying, especially foxy and the puppet, God i hate the puppet... and thanks!**

**AlexThePortalM: awesome! I love it when others love reading my stories, and hopefully more ocs, like yours should appear in the story with more commentary etc.**

**ZambleTheZombie: I LIEK MINECRAF!**

**Nell: don't worry that pretty little head of yours, you are completely fine if you don't review, and I hope you get happy soon! Hopefully this chappie will help with that. And if you need someone to talk to I can help, with you and anyone else who needs to chat. And thanks, coz I have no idea about college soooo... yeah.. And am I getting so psychic for you MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**anyways, time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I looked at Adam, then looked at the lyrics, started the music, and sang.

**(a/n this is what you get when you rush me to write a parody, though I am good at writing parodies... I've made one for maximum ride and for soul surfer, and if you want the rest of it tell me in the reviews, coz if people want it then I will make a story about it showing the parodies I've made. And yes, I own this parody, so if you wanna use it, plz plz plz ask for permission) **

"I know I can't take one more step towards you

'Cause all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm weapon less, only carrying a pick axe?

You will blow up if I do.

I learned to live with half a heart

And there's even more of you

And why do you keep on spawning?

Runnin' ' round leaving holes

I'm collecting gun powder

And fighting Zombies

I'm gonna get poisoned

from all the spiders in the cave

so please stop chasing me

I'd like to keep my stuff." I continued with the rest of the lyrics.

"Wow, that was amazing, what's the song and parody called?" Adam asked after I finished.

"The song I wrote the parody from is 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri, **(jeez i must seem obsessed with this but it's the first song in my head that the lyrics could go to.)** and the parody itself is called 'Mining for Diamonds'." I smiled, remembering when I spent a whole day just writing down the lyrics. Then calling my friends to tell them about it.

"Well you did great," he said, smiling back.

Annika then decided to burst through the door, nearly screaming, "Oh my god! Andromeda that was amazing! I could hear it from the guest room."

I burst out laughing as her yelling startled Adam. I fell to the ground out of breath from laughing so long. I then stood up after regaining my breath, and pretended to straighten an invisible tie.

"Well excuse me while I go record a Vlog explaining why there has been no videos today. Be right back." And I left the room, leaving the other two laughing.

I went to the guest room, grabbed my phone, and went to the living room.

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here, and I'm here with a little vlog with an explanation for no videos today." I started to walk around the room. "At my apartment complex there was a power outage, and I was right in the middle of recording a video, so that doesn't help. So anyways, my sister and I don't know when the power will be back on. So a friemd of mine is letting us stay here at his lovely house." I then saw Adam walking towards me and my phone.

"Adam what are you doing?" I say cautiously.

"Oh, nothing." He said, then grabbed my phone and started to run. "Just interrupting your Vlog!"

"No! Adam get back here!" I said, starting to run after him. "Don't make me kick you in your shin!" I warned him.

"You would never do that! I'm too lovable!" He said, still running around the house.

"Fine, your choice." I said, and started to think of one of the soccer moves I would use during a game.

He was running to his room, which I then passed him, and stood in front of him for a few seconds, squaring my shoulders. Instead of crashing into me, I moved to the side and kicked him on his shin. Which forced him to fall on his bed.

"Owww! God dammit! How do you kick so hard." He moaned, holding onto his shin.

I laughed, grabbed my phone, which had fallen onto the bed when I kicked him, and said, "Well I wouldn't have a scholarship for soccer if I didn't. So anyways, back to the vlog, as some of you can probably tell, this is SkyDoesMinecraft, and he's being nice enough to let us stay in his lovely house. Hopefully the power will be back on before you know it, and we'll see you later guys! Peace out!" I said, a large smile on my face.

"Bye!" Adam said, still holding onto his injured shin.

"Oh, and Adam, I'm keeping that in the recording." I then proceeded to end the recording.

"You suck, I swear to god." He said.

"Adam, I thought we already had this talk, remember? Silly boy." I said, and pat his head.

Annika, being Annika, came in at the perfect time and was there when Adam said I sucked.

"What?" She said, her eyes wide.

Adam and I shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"Something tells me that this is a thing I'll get when I'm older." She muttered then went dowstairs to play with the dogs.

We laughed again, and I gave Adam a hand to get off the bed, which then he promptly shoved me on the bed and ran out the room.

"Adam! WTH?" I yelled, jumping off the bed and starting to chase after him again.

The chase then led outside to his backyard, the lake sparkling in the moonlight. I then leapt at Adam when he was on the docks. He ducked, and I flew over him, flying right into the lake.

"Holy shit!" Adam said as the freezing cold water hit my skin.

"Shit! Shit shit shitty shit shit!" I cursed, as I started to swim in the water. "It's so cold! Can you help me back up Adam?" I reached my hand out of the water and towards him so he could grab it.

He didn't really think this through, because when he grabbed my hand I pulled him into the water as well. He muttered curses as I swam away, with him following close behind. He then grabbed my foot, and pulled me back. I didn't expect it, so water got into my mouth. He then grabbed my shoulders and held me away from him. I started to cough up the water that I accidentally swallowed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

After I got the water out of my lungs, I nodded, "Yeah let's get back to shore. I'll race you there!" I got out his grip and started to swim towards the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed todays chapter, coz if you did, then tell me in the reviews, along with me posting a story putting down all of the parodies I have written<strong>

**guys, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you guys. I care about you all, without any of you, I'd probably spent 99% of my day just watching videos on YouTube. I'm here to talk if needed, I am caring and kind (my friends don't get to see that side of me a whole lot) and I can help, you can PM me or leave a review asking for help, I will not judge.**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie of TBY, which I hope you will enjoy, here are a few quick replies to reviews.**

**Qwerty: Awww thanks, i'll probably make it a story by the next time I ger onto a computer.**

**FoShow506: sorry dood, I can't help it when I crush peoples dreams, it's a habit, and thanks! Its awesome to know that you enjoy it! :)**

**Nell: here's a few little things of advice for you**

**1. You shouldn't care if your mom and sister don't like your friends, they're YOUR friends not theirs, so hang out with who you want to, unless who you want to hang out with does drugs... Don't hang out with them... lol**

**2. Your sister needs to keep track of time better... So do I but thats not the point... Tell your sister to get a god damm watch. Not those literal words though...**

**3. No Christmas tree?! What has the world come to?**

**4. If your dad starts to yell just go to your room and listen to music to drown them out, and it's really da-rude of him to turn off the inter webs! And girlie, make sure you get those grades as A's coz I've been to a private school for catholics, and trust me, it is not fun. And yay! Puppies! **

**And btw funny joke, poor scientist never stood a chance against h2o2 lol.**

**now onto reading the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I was a little startled when Andromeda asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

"What?" I asked when we got in the house.

"The bathroom, genius. We just took a swim in the lake, I don't know about you, but I would like to take a shower." She said, wringing her hair out a bit.

"Oh, first door on the right." I said, grabbing a towel from a closet in the hallway, "Here." I said, tossing her the towel.

She smiled, "Thanks," headed into the guest room, and came out seconds later, carrying some pjs. Then walked into the bathroom.

I did the same thing, grabbing some pjs, and headed to my bathroom to take a quick five minute shower. When I came out, I walked over to the dining room, and found Andromeda there, on her laptop typing something. She was humming something, which makes sense since she had headphones on.

I walked over to her, and silently peaked over her shoulder, and watched what she was doing. She was messaging Slamacow. When she was typing something I put my hands over her eyes, just hovering above them. She continued to type.

I frowned and removed my hands. I saw that her eyes were closed. Then opened her eyes to see that he responded back, she then noticed me out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey, Adam." She said, taking her earphones out, and closing a tab on her computer.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Just messaging the guys who deals with the animations for the parody." She said, looking at the screen and typing something.

"Cool. Hey, you wanna record something with me?" I asked.

"Sure, but only if I can send him the vocals." She bargained.

"Okay! Let's go!" I started to drag her to the recording room upstairs.

Once we got there I got my recording software ready, and put on the game.

"Yeah! Five Nights at Freddy's 2! Let's do this!" She was pumped.

"You're actually excited? Wow, that's a first." I said, staring at her.

"Of course I am! I freaking love these games!"

"You are one extremely weird person." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Look who's talking."

"Touché." I replied, and handed her some earphones. "Okay so three... Two...one... Hey guys! Sky here, and I'm with Lady Andromeda and we are going to be playing Five Nights at Freddy's 2."

"Woo Hoo!" Andromeda cheered.

I stared at her for a few seconds whlie she laughed at my facial expression. "Anyways, let's get started."

We went through the gist of it. Then we heard phone guy.

"Woah woah woah, phone guy should be dead, what the hell? Is he like a zombie now?" Andromeda asked, her eyes filled with suspicion.

I laughed, "Well, I've heard a few rumours about this being the prequel to FNAF, so it would make sense."

"But it doesn't make sense at some parts. What happened to the new Animatronics? Until anyone can give me a good answer I claim this as bullshit." She said, a glint in her eyes.

I laughed again and started to listen to phone guy again. He said something about winding a music box. Well, let's just say I forgot to wind the music box, and whatever the hell it was killed me.

"Ahhh! The puppet! Not the puppet!" Andromeda said, as the animatronic came towards us.

The next round we did a little bit better. We remembered to wind the music box, but didn't know what to do about Chica just staying in the hallway.

"Go away Chica!" I screamed at the computer. "We don't want your Girl Scout cookies!"

Appearently, Chica wasn't too happy about us not buying some cookies and killed us.

"We should've bought the cookies." Andromeda said, putting her head in her hands.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. Then it jumped, and landed on Andromeda's lap.

"Ahhhhh! Mother of God!" Andromeda screamed, then noticing that it was only Annika on her lap. "My god Annika you scared the living shit out of me!"

Annika simply smiled, "Good, because that happened on camera." The she got off Andromeda's lap, and ran out the door.

Andromeda turned to the door and yelled, "I'm gonna get you after this!"

Annika yelled back, "Sure you will!"

I turned back to the camera after that whole thing happened and started my outro, "Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed and if you did and are new to our channels then press that like and be sure to subscribe, and be sure to check out Andromeda's channel in the description below. And we'll see you later recruits!"

"Peace out!" Andromeda said, then turned to me, "Can you send that to me? Well, after I get Annika." She then got up and yelled, "Annika, I'm coming for you!" Then ran out of the room.

I chuckled, "Well see you all later, bye!" Then I stopped the recording.

A few seconds after that I heard someone say, "Ha! I got you!" And a little girl squealing.

I then got up and went to the sound. It was coming from the guest room. I walked in to find Annika lying on the bed being tickled by Andromeda.

"Are you gonna do that again?" Andromeda asked.

"N-no!" Annika said between fits of giggles.

"Good, now go brush your teeth, its nearly bedtime for you." Andromeda said as she stopped tickling the little girl.

"Okay!" Then Annika went to her backpack and brought out a toothbrush and some toothpaste then walked past me to go to the bathroom.

I sneak behind Andromeda and started to tickle her sides. She erupted in a fit of giggles herself, and fell to the floor. I continued on tickling her, and when Annika came back she smiled evilly.

"Tickle her feet, she's most ticklish there." Annika told me.

I immediately go to her feet and started to tickle there while Andromeda said, trying her best not to laugh, but failing miserably, "Y-You little, ha ha ha, traitor! Ha ha ha ha!"

After a while Andromeda said she couldn't breathe and we stopped, all three of us sitting on the floor of the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chappie and if you did then tell me in the reviews! I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, Lay A here, and I'm back with chapter 20 of TBY. Raise you hand if you're excited for this *raises hand* coz I know I am... Now before we get reading here are a few replies:**

**Qwerty: **

**me: yep *tickles you* and now you're part of it! Lol. And trust me, everyone dies a little on the inside when watching FNAF or FNAF2.**

**chica: moooooaaaannnnn *takes money from your hands and places boxes of cookies.**

**Guest ( who I am assuming its AlexThePortalM): ummm sure, I just need to find the right place and time to put em!**

**FoShow506: well here's moar, and here *hands cookie***

**Nell: your welcome! anything for mah amazing readers!**

**And now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

As I lie there on the floor, regaining my breath, I swiped my hand through my hair, finding that it was nearly dry. I got up, told Adam that I'd be right back, and went to brush my teeth. At the bathroom, Annika got out and said goodnight, saying she was going to go to bed.

I nodded in reply, and started to brush my teeth. After I did, I left and went to the living room, where Adam was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him, "What are you watching?"

"Oh hey, I'm watching 'Attack on Titan'." He said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

I watched the show, and stopped, muttering, "I should really start at the beginning. Then it would make soooo much sense."

"Wait, you've never watched Attack on Titan before?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah." I said, laughing softly.

Adam then went into a whole explanation of what Attack on Titan was, and I just sat there, probably looking confused as hell.

He laughed at my expression, "How about we do a marathon of this stuff? So you can understand what I'm explaining."

"Yeah, sure, when do you wanna do it?" I asked.

"Hmm... How about this Saturday, at nine?"

After Attack on Titan, the Cleveland Show came on, and Adam was about to chNge the channels.

"Wait!" I whisper screamed. "Don't change it! I love this show!"

"You like this show? Really? What about family guy? American Dad?"

"Of course I like those shows, but they're not on right now." I said plucking the remote from his hands. "So now you can't change the channel. So meh."

I then decided to lie down on the couch, putting my head on an arm rest, and my legs on Adam's lap. He didn't complain, or ask questions and left them there. We laughed at the show, and I felt my eyes growing heavy. They continued to grow heavy until I fell asleep.

My dreams were quite pleasant this time. I was in my room, when I lived in a house with my mom, step-dad, and two little sisters, Madeline and Annika. My 13 year-old self sat on my bed, with a soft yellow quilt on it. I was writing something in a bright green notebook, and then I saw what she was writing. It was a story that I was writing, it was a little hobby of mine to write at this age, but my mother didn't approve of it.

A knock came on the door, and my mom stepped in. She had short blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. She stood a little taller than 13 year old me, but present me was now taller than her by a single inch.

"Andromeda, are you packed for the weekend at your dad's?" She asked, eyeing the notebook I set on the bed.

Dream me's eyes widened in surprise, and started to rush around the room. "No. Not yet, but ask you can tell, I'm doing it right now."

My mother sighed, "Andromeda, stop with the writing, please. You can spend your time doing something better. Or you can publish your story."

I scoffed, "Because some agents are totally going to sign a 13 year old to a contract."

We both laughed, and my mom left so I could pack. I then fell asleep, and time flew by to me doing the routine I had usually done. When my dream self was at school I looked at the notebook, flipping through all the pages. I read all of the stuff I had written, which was actually pretty good, considering my age at the time.

Time flew while I was reading it, and my dream self came through the door, grabbed the bag, and notebook. I them started to look for something.

"Come on, Andromeda! We don't have all day!" My dad called.

She then flew out of the room, carrying a game boy. She walked down the stairs, and my dad watched. My dad had short black hair, and the same hazel eyes as myself. He towered over me then and towers over me now, nearly 6 feet, and my dream self was about 5'4.

"Chill, dad, I'm right here." She said, walking over to him.

"You have everything?" He asked.

"Yep." She said, her tongue moving in her mouth, probably feeling her braces.

They then walked out the door, and went to his car. She put her stuff in the trunk, and went to sit shotgun. Time sped by, soon it was later in the night, and we were sitting in a restaurant, and my stepmother was there. She had coarse, black hair, and wore blue contact lenses. She was asking what I would do for highschool.

I replied with an, "I don't know, but I'm thinking about it." Then ate the burger that was in front of me.

Present me smiled, and time flew. It was the next morning, we were eating breakfast, the my dad and I were at an arcade, and we were playing a bunch of pinball games and stuff like that.

Time flew again, and soon it was the next day, and I was packing to get ready to go back home. Soon, we were eating donuts, and driving home. The dream ended, and I woke up.

I sat up, and took a minute to register my surroundings. I was lying on a bed, alone! a soft grey comforter warming me up. There were three doors in the room, one probably leading to a bathroom, another leading to a closet, and the final one leading to the hallway. I took a wild guess, and was in Adam's room, meaning he took the couch.

I calmed my heartbeat down and looked at the time, 5:56. I got up off the bed, and went to go get Annika up.

**Adam's pov **

After Andromeda took the remote from me I watched her from the corner of my eye. She put part of her legs on me, mainly her lower legs. I watched as she fell asleep, but I stayed up, just watching her.

Her golden brown hair fell down around her face like a halo. Her face was peaceful, calm, serene. Suddenly her legs moved, and I tensed. But then relaxed as she moved the closer to herself, kind of huddling her legs closer to her body. She was still asleep.

I watched her for a few more minutes. I then picked her up, and started to carry her to my room. While I was carrying her up the stairs she cuddled into my chest, and I froze, just wishing that this moment would stay like this forever, but I knew I had to move.

I went down the hallway and to my room. Opening the door quietly, I softly placed her under the comforter and tucked her in. She immediately cuddled into the blanket. Her head lying on the pillows.

I sighed softly, then walked out of the room and closed the door. I walked down the hall and went to one of the closets, grabbing a blanket from it. I went back downstairs and lied on the couch.

"I could go to sleep in Andrew's bed." I thought to myself, but then quickly discarded the thought, "Even though you live with Andrew, he told you not to touch his stuff while he was visiting his parents, Adam." I reminded myself.

I then fell asleep on the couch, thinking of how innocent Andromeda's face looked when she was asleep. And hoping that one day, that she will be mine.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of someone cooking breakfast. I sat up, stretched, and looked towards the kitchen. Andromeda stood infront of the stove, flipping some pancakes. I then noticed the other food on plates, scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Mornin'." I yawned.

Andromeda turned, and replied with, "Morning sleepy-head."

She was bouncing with energy. A light was in her eyes. I looked at the time, 7:13.

"How are you so awake at this time?" I mumbled.

She laughed, "Oh, this is nothing compared to when I wake up at five."

Annika then walked in the room, carrying a back pack on one shoulder, then placed it on the ground.

"That's true," Annika said, jumping into the conversation. "One time, she was up at three in the morning and she made waffles, and breakfast tacos. That was amazing."

I stared at them, and then grabbed some of the food. Annika did as well, and after a while, Andromeda joined us, with ketchup on her eggs, and on the side, next to the sausages she had on her plate. I looked at her, thinking she was about to say something, but she didn't.

We sat there esting for a few minutes, when Annika and Andromeda both got up, and walked to the kitchen, Andromeda started to do the dishes, while Annika went to go brush her teeth.

"We leave in ten minutes!" Andromeda called out to her little sister.

"Okay!" She called back.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Well, I have to take Annika to school, but then I was planning on going to buy a new mic and see if the power is back on at the apartment." She said, cleaning a pan.

"Can I come?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Yeah, sure, if you want to."

"Great, so I'm going to go get dressed. Be right back!" I called, running up the stairs.

After a few minutes, I walked down the stairs wearing a long sleeved shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I had also Brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

"Let's go Annika!" Andromeda called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down." Annika said, walking down the stairs.

We then walked out and headed to Andromeda's car. Andromeda in the drivers seat, Annika in the back, and myself in shotgun. We took Annika to school, then headed to Best Buy to buy a microphone.

"Which one should I get?" Andromeda asked.

I looked at the options, and pointed to one of them, "This one, it's better than the other."

"Okay," she said looking at the back of the box. "Let's go pay for it, then we can head to the apartment."

She paid for the mic and we headed back to the car, and started to drive there. The apartment complex itself was somewhat large, but not totally so that it took up too much space. We started to walk up to one of the apartments, and walked up the stairs, she unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

It was a semi-big apartment, with a small kitchen, with a little bar. The living room had a recliner, and a couch that could sit three people. I then saw a computer sitting on a large desk, it had two monitors. There was a hallway to the left, right next to the computers, it led to four doors. Natural light flooded through the windows.

"Nice apartment you go here." I told her.

"Thanks," she said, walking over to a light switch, and flipping it. The light didn't turn on, and she muttered a few curses.

I placed the micropohone on the desk, then proceeded to start flipping light switches. None of lights turned on.

"Well," I said, "Looks like you're stay at Casa De Adam is going to be extended," I joked.

"Yeah, I guess.. Just let me go grab a few things," she said, starting to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this marvelous 2000 word chapter! If you did tell me in the reviews! Coz yay Reviews! I'll see you all later<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady a**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with the next chappie of tby, now before we get to the story here are a few replies to reviews:**

**qwerty:**

**chica: *moans and goes into kitchen***

**me: Yeah! 2000 words!**

**ZambleTheZombie: soon my pretty, soon...**

**FoShow506: sure *hands a box of cookies***

**guest (who I am again assuming it's AlexThePortalM): if it's you then you're showing up as a guest, so I'm guessing you didnt log in or is glitched.**

**Nell: i have no idea, tbe I just picked the name Madeline because it's similar to my IRL sisters name and Annika is just an oc, so she's not real for me IRL, so what I'm thinking is that you're thinking I'm stalking you when I have absolutely no idea on where you live, so don't worry, and idk how any of this is happening. And no, I have yet to watch attack on Titan, but I have been wanting to.**

**now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I walked down the hallway, and opened the door to my room. Going into a dresser, I grabbed some more pajamas and underwear. Then went to my small closet and grabbed a few extra jeans and shirts, grabbing a backpack and stuffing it all into there.

Then I left my room, with Adam watching in interest, and went to Annika's room. I grabbed her a few clothes and left her room as well.

I put the bag on the ground, next to the door, and grabbed a small box. I went to my computer and started to grab a few things, like my headset and recording equipment.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, studying my apartment.

"Grabbing some recording equipment, I'm going to have to record sometime soon." I said, lifting the box, "Well we can go now."

Adam grabbed the backpack for me and we left my apartment. I started to lock the door when someone interrupted me.

"Ah, Andromeda, how nice it is to see you here." Someone with a small Russian accent said, and I only knew one person who said my name like: an-dru-meta.

I laughed, "Andrei, nice to see you again, and I've told you before, you say my name like this: an-draw-meda."

"Oh, yes, very sorry. Who is your friend?" Andrei asked, his bright blue eyes curious.

"This is my friend, Adam. Adam this is the landlord, Andrei." I introduced them.

The two studied each other, hazel against blue eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Andrei." Adam said, holding his hand out.

"Well, it nice meeting you as well." Andrei said in return.

"Oh, Andrei, do you know when we are going to get the power back?" I asked.

"Soon, tomorrow at the least, and Saturday at the latest." He said, frowning.

"Ok, thanks! Let's go Adam! To adventure!" I cheered, and went to my car.

"Adam, wait." Andrei said, gesturing to him.

I gave him a look that said, "go ahead," and took the bag from him. I opened the trunk, and put the stuff in there. I then got in the drivers seat, and turned the car on, plugging my phone into the stereo. I played some music, and looked in the mirror, watching Adam and Andrei talk. I didn't notice that I was singing until their conversation was over until Adam opened the passengers door.

My stomach growled, we both laughed, and I looked at the time, 1:12.

"You wanna grab some lunch? I know this awesome place we could go to." I asked, backing out of the parking spot.

"Yeah sure." He said, his eyes staring into space.

I turn up the music while he stared off into space. Jasmine Thompson came on singing "La La La." I sang along quietly at first, but then sang louder as one of my favorite parts came on.

"I'm covering my ears like a kid

When your words mean nothing, I go la la la

I'm turning up the volume when you speak,

'Cause if my heart can't stop it,

I'll find a way to block it, I go

La la, la la la la la na na na na na

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

I find a way to block it, I go

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

La la na na, la la la la la na na na na na

If our love is running out of time

I won't count the hours, rather be a coward

When our worlds collide

I'm gonna drown you out before I lose my mind

I can't find your silver lining

I don't mean to judge

But when you read your speech, it's tiring

Enough is enough..." I sang the rest of the lyrics.

I had forgotten that Adam was in the car the whole time. I sighed, and muttered a sorry.

"Sorry?" He asked. "What do you need to be sorry for? You're an amazing singer! You should audtion for the Voice or something like that! You'd win for sure."

I blushed and laughed, and we were finally at the restruant, The Mac Shack. I turned off the music, the car, and got out. Adam followed me inside and looked at the menu. Once we got there I ordered a Macaroni and cheese sandwich. **(A/n it's sorta like a grilled cheese, but with Mac n cheese in it.) **Adam ordered the same thing, we then got some drinks, and sat down at a table.

We then started to talk about random stuff and our food came... Three words to describe it would be: Too Freaking Amazing. We scarved down our food like we were wild animals. Which I then started to think about the song...we sat there for a few minutes just relaxing and letting our food digest a bit before we get up and go to pick Annika up.

We then start to get up and clean up the table. We got to my car, and start to drive to my sisters elementary school. We picked her up and I explained the whole situation about the power to her.

"Okay, so we might stay at Adam's for a few days... You don't mind, do you?" Annika asked.

Adam laughed, "Of course not. It's really fun to have you guys around."

"Great!" She said, and asked for the music to be turned up louder, smiling evilly, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist singing to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, then please, tell me in the reviews! See ya later!<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter! Which I hope you enjoy, now before we go to the story, let me just reply to a few of dem reviews!**

**Qwerty: that would be very interesting hmmm...**

**Nell: munchingbrolox? I'm trying so hard not to laugh, we should all know its in skylox or munchgskylox, and that story was really funny**

**RadRadha04: XD that's so weird! Lol**

**MyBrokenHeart123: well now you know what's gonna happen next, and hey Snow, what's up?**

**FoShow506: that's a mean friend, i mean who changes the password to your por- I mean fanfiction account, and tanks dood**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I could not get her voice out of my head. I mean, yeah she was singing right now to the radio. But when she sang the other song, her voice singing the lyrics would not get out of my head. I was amazed.

When we finally got to my house and went inside I asked her, "Hey, do you want to do a sing off?"

"Yeah, sure, who with?" She asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

"With, um, Ty, Tyler, AntVenom, and Ross."

"Awesome, I'll go set my laptop up and get everything ready." She then started to run up to her laptop. "Oh! And don't forget to send me the IP!"

I laughed, and went upstairs to get everything ready to record.

I yelled, "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost! I just need to make sure my headset it sounding good!" She yelled in reply.

I chuckled quietly, and started to call people on skype. Within five minutes everyone had picked up.

"Hey guys! You ready to record?" I asked.

"Yep! Just a quick question, who's the girl?" Ant asked.

"Um, the girl can speak for herself, thank you very much, and I'm Andromeda, my youtube channel is Lady Andromeda." Andromeda said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, hi." Ross said.

"Hey nerd!" Tyler said, adding his usual sound effects.

"'Sup Tyler and Ty? It's been, what? Two or three days?" Andromeda said, laughing.

"Well," Ty said. "There's one problem, who's going to do the intro?"

Andromeda and I groaned, when Tylet went, "One two three NOT IT!"

I somehow said it before Andromeda, leaving her to do the intro.

"Fine," she groaned. "But I swear to god, if any of you interupt me in the middle of it I will ban you from the God damn server. Okay, three, two, one. Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here! And I'm with-"

"MEEEEEE!" Ross screamed.

Andromeda looked at him on skype, then I saw her quickly typing something.

The chat read:

House_Owner was deopped.

House_Owner was kicked from the game: reason: being a douchebag

House_Owner was banned from the server: reason: being a total jackass.

We all laughed, except Ross and Andromeda. Andromeda looked smug. Ross just looked at the computer in shock.

"I warned you didn't I?" Andromeda chimed.

"You absolutely, positively, without a single doubt suck." Ross groaned, trying to get back on the server.

"My God, I've already had this conversation with Adam and Ty, do I need to have it with you? I don't suck anything, except for the occasional Popsicle, but otherwise I'm pretty clean." She said, shaking her head in dissapointment.

Ty, Tyler, Ant, and I burst out laughing, while Ross kept moaning about not being able to get on the server. After the four of us finished laughing we had to deal with the problem of getting Andromeda to let Ross back onto the server. It took a few minutes, and she finally broke when I did some puppy eyes.

"Fine," she muttered, unbanning Ross from the server. "I will not hesitate to kick anyone during it, so remember."

"Okay, let's start!" I cheered.

"Okay, three... two... One... Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here! And today I'm with SkydoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Munching Brotato, AntVenom, and House Owner! We are doing sing off! For those of you who have been living under a rock, sing off is basically where we all sing part of one song, and you guys vote to see who's the best singer!"

"So who's first?" Ty asked.

"THE MUNCHING BURRITO!" Andromeda basically screamed.

"What? Me? Whatever, and I'm not a burrito!" He replied.

"Well, in my books you are, and to my fans, so ha! And guys, if you are one of my fans, do me a favor and go to his channel, and comment: hey munching burrito, wats up?"**(a/n if one of you guys legit do this I will laugh so hard)**

"So what song are you singing?" Ant asked.

"Oh... Ummm... NARWHALS!" He screeched.

We all shared a look then burst out laughing.

"Really?" Andromeda asked, nearly breathless.

"Yep, okay so I'm gonna start in three, two, one,

NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN

CAUSING A COMMOTION

CAUSE THE ARE SO AWESOME

NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN

PRETTY BIG AND PRETTY WHITE

THEY CAN BEAT A POLAR BEAR IN A FIGHT

LIKE AN UNDERWATER UNICORN

THEY GOT A KICK-ASS FACIAL HORN

THEY'RE THE JEDI OF THE SEA

THEY STOP CTHULU EATING YE!" He finished, and again we burst out laughing.

We couldn't stop laughing for nearly two minutes, and somehow in that time, Andomeda was lying on the floor, regaining her breath from falling off the chair. Her headphones were silent, you can hear her still laughing silently

"Andromeda, you ok?" I asked once she put her headphones back on.

"Yep, Burrito that was hilarious." She said, cracking a smile, "and now its Ant's turn!"

"Shit." Ant muttered.

* * *

><p>Me: <strong>Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! And if you did then leave a comment saying which song you think Ant should sing!<strong>

**ant: why do you have to torture me?**

**me: becasue it's fun! And reading all the reviews that you guys put just cracked me up, you guys are hilarious**

**anyways I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! Coz yay chappies!** **Now before we go to the story, here are a few replies to reviews:**

**Qwerty: the song will be used, trust me dood *smiles evilly***

**ZambleTheZombie: pure deliciousness, imagine a grilled cheese, stuffed with Mac and cheese, on bread, pure heaven.**

**MyBrokenHeart123: snow, I think I might use yours actually, coz that's schmart, sorry MBH123 (do you mind if I call you that?)**

**RadRadha04: No way, really? Does he sing the song? Does he know about the song?**

**Nell: if you do do that then plz plz plz tell me, coz I would take a screen shot of it mah self. lol**

**Random guest pershon: yep, **

**Andromeda: SLEEPOVER!**

**me: oh dear god, someone please warn Adam...**

**FoShow506: My god, that's bad, I mean the most I've done is reading stuff on tumblr *shudders* uhh, too much stuff *holds head* God, why must I have such a dirty mind? WHYYYYYY?**

**anyways, onto the story!?**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

Ant muttered a curse as he looked up a song.

"Wow Ant, not even having a song ready? Schmart dood, real smart." I said, laughing a bit.

"Well, then how do you pick a song, because we all just started." He challenged.

I laughed. "You want to know what I do? Either I pick the first song from the top of my head, or pick shuffle from my phone, and the first song that comes up I have to sing."

He was silent, and the others went, "Ooooohhhhh."

"Yep, 'cause I'm a genius." I replied, "Now faster Ant! Faster!"

"Wow, that didn't sound wrong at all." Adam said, laughing.

I blushed, "My god! And I though I had a dirty mind!"

"But you do." Ty shot back.

"At least I'm not as bad as you guy- no wait nevermind, shut up." I laughed, blushing from embarrassment.

We all laughed, and Ant finally said, "Ok! I'm ready! The song I will be singing Is 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons."

"Okay! Woo! Go Ant!" Adam cheered.

Ant cleared his throat, and began to sing,

"As a child you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'd be the one

that work while they all play.

In youth you'd lay

awake at night and scheme

of all the things you would change,

but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,

we are the Warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now

we are the warriors that built this town from dust."

"Good job," I told him.

"Thanks," he said, eyeing the last four of us down. "Now who's next?"

"I volunteer Ty as tribute!" I yell, and back away from time in minecraft.

He glared at me, and went up onto the minecraft stage.

"I'm going to be singing... umm... Barbie Girl!" He screamed, and the rest of us die of laughter.

"G-go!" I stutter, catching my breath.

He sighed, and started to look up the lyrics. Finally he found them and told everyone else to shut up.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie world

Life in Plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation." Ty finished, and I started to die of laughter again.

"Ok, I pick Ross to go next." Ty said, and walked off the minecraft stage.

Ross groaned, and started to sing,

"It's raining tacos

from out of the sky

tacos

no need to ask why

just open your mouth and close your eyes.

It's raining tacos.

its raining tacos

out in the street

tacos

all you can eat

letuce and shell

cheese and meat

its raining tacos." Ross finished, leaving us speechless, and then all six of us started to laugh.

"What the hell Ross?" I laughed.

"I have no idea..." He muttered.

"And then there were two..." Tyler said, pointing his minecraft hand at Adam and I.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that nub of yours!" I tell him.

"Yes ma'am!" He said, mock saluting in Skype.

"So how are we gonna do this?" I ask.

"Okay, so we can do a pvp battle, and whoever loses has to sing first, or we can do... ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" He said in a mock announcer voice.

"Take a vote, who wants the PVP battle?" I ask, everyone else besides Adam raised their hands, "and you're outnumbered, fantastic. So I say wood sword and leather armor, deal?"

"Deal." He says.

We then go to opposite sides of a field and grab the armor and weapons.

"Ready. Set. Go!" I yell once both of us are ready.

We started to bound to each other in survival mode. Mentally, I wish I had a bow. When we finally met up, I started to jump around to try to get crits.

Adam, had the same idea. So if you were watching this in someone else's pov, you'do just see two people holding swords, bouncing, and trying to reach eachother. Finally I landed some hits on him and the real fight began.

I could hear the others cheering for Adam and I and taking bets. Finally I won, and Adam was going to have to sing.

"Yeah! Take that Adam!" I cheered.

"God dammit!" Adam cried.

Adam then muttered something about sucking. I laughed, and Adam started to look up a song.

"Okay, so the somg that I will be singing is 'Stay with me' by Sam Smith."

He cleared his throat and began to sing,

"Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'cause you're all I need

this ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me."

Throught the whole time that Adam was singing I could hear the background of the actual song.

"Ok, so last, but not the least, Andromeda!" Adam announced.

I muttered a curse, went up to the stage, and pressed shuffle on my playlist.

I looked at the song in surprise, for it's been a while since I've last heard it.

"What song are you singing?" Tyler asked.

I quickly went over the lyrics in my head, and searched it up on google.

"So I will be singing..."

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* my first cliffie! Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you would like to guess what song Andromeda will be singing go ahead, and I'll see you all later<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	24. Chapter 24

**hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another chapter! Now before we resume the story, here are a few replies!**

**Qwerty: sorry, dood, but you're wrong...**

**MBT123: thank god, it will make it so much easier**

**FoShow506: look who's talking! You recorded a f*ing sex tape for crying out loud! And fine *hands a jar of cookies***

**Nell: o_o ok... And I think your sister did post something, it had a lot of the F word, and talked about do not laugh 18... And how it was raining, soo... Idk if that was you or your sister...so... Yeah**

**ZambleTheZombie: yeah! Sometimes I freaking love cliffies... Except when it's in the Mark of Athena... GOD DAMN YOU RICK RIORDAN!**

**RadRadha04: that would be an interesting song choice**

**Now please know that there will be a little note at the end of his chapter that is really important.**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

"So I will be singing..." Andromeda said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Hmmm...Demons by Imagine Dragons."

In the background you could hear Annika, "Just wait, she'll sing the whole song."

"No I won't Annie! Shut up!" You could hear a tone of embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annika replied.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty, now can we please get to the singing?" Ant said.

"Ant, that's not cool to be hitting on my sister, man. She's only seven, that's gross bro." Andromeda said, laughing into her mic.

We all started to die of laughter, and it didn't help that Annika kept saying, "Ant, dude, that's really gross, and besides, I'm out of your league man."

We laughed harder, and the fact that a seven year old just told Ant that she was out of his league didn't hit him until Andromeda was about to sing.

"Okay, now are we ready? 'Cause I just want to get it over with it." Andromeda said, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face on skype

"Wait, did a seven year old just say-" Ant started to say.

"Yep, and it's probably true. Now I'm just gonna go, sorry Ant, question it later." Andromeda interrupted, laughing a bit.

"Ok..." Ant said, still not processing it.

"Okay so I'm just gonna start." Andromeda said, and started to sing.

"When the days are cold  
>And the cards all fold<br>And the saints we see  
>Are all made of gold<p>

When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<p>

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

No matter what we breed  
>We still are made of greed<br>This is my kingdom come  
>This is my kingdom come<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide." She finished.<p>

Everyone stared at her in shock, except her and I. We laughed at their faces.

"Wow, I don't even know how to react to this." Ty said, his face still surprised.

"Well, I'm going to end the episode, thanks for watching everyone! We hope you enjoyed! Be sure to leave a like and vote in the pole below to show who sang the best!" I said.

"And tell me in the comments if you want me to do a whole album! Or be in the Voice! 'Cause Adam said I should be, but I don't know." Andromeda said as well.

"Trust me, you should." Ty and I said.

"Well that's for the veiwers to decide! Peace out!" She said, flipping more hair out of her face, making her hair messy as well.

"Byeee!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye! Wait! What about the answer to a seven year old being out of my league?" Ant asked.

I ended the recording right there, and I could tell by the looks on everyone else's faces that they did too, except Ant.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late! Well I'll see you all later! Bye!" Andromeda said, and hung up on the skype call.

"What was that about?" Ross asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I have no idea, but I'll find out. See you guys later!" I said, and hung up.

I then hear Andromeda running up the stairs, muttering a string of curses. I walked over to the door to watch her run into the guest room, and come out thirty seconds later, carrying a bunch of clothes. She then ran into the bathroom, muttering more curses.

Annika then decided to walk up the stairs,mlaughing her ass off.

I gave her a look of confusion. "What is she in a hurry for?" I asked.

"They changed the time for soccer practice, and she realized this once they sent her a reminder text a minute ago. So she's hurrying to get her stuff together."

Andromeda then came out of the bathroom, wearing her hair in a ponytail, soccer shorts, a work out shirt, cleats, shin guards, and knee socks.

If you listened to my mind at that point you would hear, "Do she got dat booty dough? SHEEEE DOOOO!" **(Lol the references are real, oh team crafted, how I miss you so.)**

"Well, I'll be back in an hour or two." She said, and started to hurry down the stairs.

"Wait! Can we come with?" Annika asked, and my eyes widened

"Yeah sure, but your asses better be in the car in a minute!" She called, opening the front door and walking out of it.

Annika smirked, grabbed her jacket out of the guest room, and walked outside. I hurried to do the same. Within a minute I was outside, locking the front door, then went shotgun.

Andromeda then sped off from my house, and started to drive to her school. When we got there, we quickly went to the soccer field, and saw a few other girls there.

"Ah! Andromeda's here girls! We can kick some shots on her! What's up girl?" A shorter, brown haired girl asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just hanging with these weirdos." Andromeda said, pointing to Annika and I. "This is Marissa. Marissa, this is Adam, and my little sister Annika, they're going to watch us practice."

I held my hand out, "Nice to meet you."

She shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

Annika simply waved, and Marissa laughed.

"Well, let's go get your stuff put down, and your gear on." Marissa said, gesturing to some benches on the sideline.

Andromeda nodded, and we started to walk. Once we got to the benches, Andromeda sat on one and started to pull a few things out her bag. Some gloves, and a shirt with some long sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you do, then tell me in the reviews! <strong>

**Note: I'm sorry if I don't do review replies until probably Wednesday night to thursday morning, because my mom is not really happy that I go on the iPad and go to . So I have to go on a writing spree here, so that means I won't be able to do review replies, BUT I will still be able to post chapters and stuff. (She threatened to sell the IPad, and I was like :o coz I do my of my writing on here) **

**anyways were you guys surprised by the song I picked for andromeda? I honestly love imagine dragons, and I saw one of their concerts last year, it was AWESOME! Anyways... I'll see you all later guys!**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	25. Chapter 25

**hey guys! Lady a here, an I'm back with another chapter! Now remember, this might be the last time I will reply to reviews until Wednesday night, or Thursday morning! Now onto replies!**

**FoShow506: XD lol**

**Qwerty: I know, it was mah christmas gift last year.**

**MBH123: schmart dood**

**ZambleTheZombie: SHEEE DOOOO! awesome! Tell me when you write it, and I'll be sure to check it out!**

**Nell: 1. Lol. 2. Ikr, they're amazing! 3. Since Mitch and Adam forgave each other Im waiting to see if they'll record something together. 4. Same here... Thanks to my messed up friends...**

**now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I sat on the bench and started to pull out a few things, like my gloves and shirt, put them on, and started to run two laps around the field quickly. After I ran I did a few exercises to stretch out, and be loose.

I then went to stand in front of the goal. The other girls on the team started to take shots. I blocked most of them, only letting two or three get past me. Marissa then gestured for Adam and Annika to come take some shots with them. They came up and stand at the back of the line.

One of the best players, Hailey, came up to the ball, and started to dribble. I quickly ran up to her, stole the ball, and kicked it away.

"Next!" I yell, and someone shoots the ball.

I block it with my foot. The next ball comes flying and I catch it, then drop kick it away. I continue to do this for a while.

Adam is up next, he dribbles the ball a bit. I quickly seize the opportunity, and steal the ball. I tease him a bit, pulling away the ball and kicking it somewhere else where I can quickly reach it. We do this for a while, me continuously stealing the ball, and him trying to steal it back.

Finally, another player, comes and kicks the ball away from both of us. "Come on, others want to shoot too, you know."

We smile sheepishly, and go to our respective areas.

I stand in front of the goal, and started to get in my zone, blocking off all the balls that came my way.

I was snapped out of my zone by coach yelling, "Ladies! Get in line for drills!"

Coach Brandon had salt and pepper hair, slicked over in a comb over, his brown eyes, and short stature.

We all got in line, and prepared for fifteen minutes of running, jogging, and God knows what. We started of in a slow jog, then sped up after two minutes into a light run, after eight minutes we went into a full on sprint.

After that we started with a scrimmage, and we were all in positions we weren't used to. Which means, lucky me, I had to play forward. The girl that normally had to play forward was playing goalie, defense was playing mid-field, and mid-field was playing defense. They same went for the other team.

We all got ready in our positions, coach blew the whistle, and the game started. My team got the ball, and I was making my way through the other girls, twisting, twirling, basically doing anything I had to do to get the ball into the goal.

By half-time, about 45 minutes, we paused to take a drink. The score was 3-2, my team.

"Ok! Everyone go to your original positions!" Coach Brandon called.

We all nodded, and I grabbed my gloves and shirt from the forward. Then went to stand in front of the goal.

The game resumed, and I noticed Adam and Annika behind my goal, watching what I would do.

The forward from the other team snuck past the defenders and was going for a goal. I quickly ran up to her, making her startled, and slide tackled the ball.

"Good job, Andromeda!" Coach called as I ran to get the ball.

I nodded, grabbed the ball, and drop kicked it half-way across the field. I didn't notice that Adam and Annika had gone to sit on the benches.

The forward on my team quickly headed the ball into the goal, and went to go back to the middle, waiting for the ball in anticipation.

The goalie, who was my replacement if I couldn't make it to a game, quickly threw the ball back to the forward, who set it up in the middle circle and the game began once again.

The forward once again made it past our defense, and was heading straight to make a goal. I quickly did a set of hand movements to the sweeper, and she bolted right for the forward. But she didn't make it in time. The forward shot the ball, and I caught it before it could go any where near the goal.

I then ran to the top of the eighteen yard line and kicked it over the heads of our mid-fielders. One of them got it and started to dribble towards their goal. She caught it, and threw it to one of the close players, who passed it to one of their mid-fielders that was next to our mid-fielders.

Th next thirty minutes went like this, they got the ball once we've shoot, they'd pass it to one of their players, then that player would pass it up again. We'd then get the ball back, and try to shoot it.

Finally someone got through our defense and was headed straight towards me. They shot the ball and I blocked it, letting it bounce on the ground once, then picking it up.

Adam and Annika cheered. I drop kicked the ball, and flashed a smile at them, watching what was happening with the ball out of the corner of my eye. Adam then started to mouth something at me and I looked at him in confusion.

I then turn around, a ball hurdling towards my face, as the coach blew the whistle to end the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What will happen? Will Andromeda's face be smashed in by a soccer ball? Or will she block it, and stop it from getting in the goal? Find out in the next chapter of-<strong>

**Andromeda: stop it dood, you're not an announcer that they use in tv shows, and why do you have to do this to me?**

**me: Coz it's fun. Well, anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then tell me in the review, which REMEMBER! I will not be able to reply back to until wednesday night and thursday morning, but I will still be able to read them**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry that there's no review replies, but I should be replying again soon! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I could only watch as the ball headed towards her face while she smiled at me.

"Turn around!" I mouthed to her, she replied with a confused look.

Then she turned around just in time, the ball was hurdling towards her face, she quickly put up her hands to block it. The ball hit her hands, and bounced away, but the force of the ball was too strong. Once the ball hit her hands, it pushed her hands back and smacked her face.

She fell to the ground, and I got up and ran to Andromeda. When I got there the forward who shot the ball was there helping her sit up, and two defenders.

"Andromeda are you ok?" I asked, and she turned her head towards me.

Her nose had a thin stream of blood coming out, but otherwise she was fine. She shook her head a bit.

"I'm fine," she said.

She then put her hand up to her nose and touched it, wincing.

"No, you're not. So shut up." The forward growled, then stood up and told me, "She might have a broken nose, but there's the possibility that it's not, and it will just be a bruise."

I nodded and started to help Andromeda up, "Well, then I'm taking you to the hospital then."

She swatted my hands away, "I can get up by myself."

She tried to get up, but collapsed back down.

"Sure you can." I say, then pick her up bridal style. "Annika, grab her stuff please."

Annika nodded, and went to go grab Andromeda's bag. All the girls on her soccer team said goodbye as we walked towards her car. Annika was holding the keys and opened the door, so I put Andromeda in the passengers seat.

Annika then gives me the keys and sits in the back. I go up to the drivers side, start the car, and started to drive towards the hospital. Once we get there, we find it packed, and I went to tell a receptionist about Andromeda, while Annika helps her to a seat.

"Hello, ma'am, my friend over there might have a broken nose." I told her.

"Ok, hun, we'll call you up in a few minutes." She said, and started to type on the computer.

I then walked over to Annika and Andromeda, and we waited about five minutes until we were called. I picked Andromeda up, and we walked towards the doctors office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A man with an Indian accent asked.

"We think my friend here has a broken nose." I tell him.

"Ah, let me see her." He says, gesturing towards the table/bed thing.

I place her on it, and he examines her nose.

"She'll be fine. Just give her some pain medication and she should be golden." He says, wetting a paper towel and cleaning her face.

I resisted the urge to correct him and say budder, "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome young man. Just be sure she gets a lot of rest, and she might have a small bruise in the morning." He says, writing something down.

"Okay, thanks." I say, walking out of the door carrying Andromeda, and Annika close behind.

Once we got Andromeda in the car, she moaned, then fell asleep. Annika and I share a look, get in the car, and start the drive to my house. Once we get there I let Annika put Andromeda in pajamas, and carry her into my bedroom. I then told Annika to get to bed as well, because it was a school night. She grumbled, but did what I said.

After ten minutes both of the girls were asleep, and I went downstairs and turned my Xbox on. I wondered what to play, but then decided on CoD. I sat on the couch, right in the middle.

After about 20 minutes of playing I hear a door creak open, foot steps walk down the hall, and another door closing.

The door then opened a few minutes later, then footsteps going down the stairs. Andromeda sat next to me, and I regarded her, nodding my head a bit. She watched me play for a few minutes before grabbing a controller herself.

She joined the game I was in, and quickly destroyed the enemies.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the tv screen.

"I took an Advil, so calm down," she said.

I shrugged, and continued with the game. After half an hour of playing she suggested to go online and play against other players. We both logged in to our seperate accounts and a 2v2 begins.

We destroyed them within the first seven minutes. We entered another, and again, and again, and again, we won.

I let out a yawn, and looked at the time, 11:26. Andromeda let out a small kitten yawn, but continued with the game anyways. After another round she let out a bigger yawn.

"Come on. You need some sleep." I tell her.

"One more round, please?" She asked, giving me puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only 'cause you said please." I give in.

She raised her arms in victory and started another round. The people who we were playing against we're pretty good, and their names looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

It was a close match, but we won by two points.

Andromeda then got up, stretched, and mumbled a sleepy, "Goodnight," Then started to walk up the stairs.

I turn off my Xbox and tv, then fell asleep, thinking of how much of an amazing team Andromeda and I were.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did then tell me in the reviews! I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out!**

**-lady A**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I moan, and go to the nearest restroom, turning on the light, and searching the medical cabinet for some advil. When I didn't find any, I groaned, taking my clothes off to take a shower.

The water was hot, burning my skin, but it eased the headache. Well, only until it was a dull throb. I got out of the shower, and finally realized that it was not the guest bathroom I was in. I was in Adam's bathroom. I muttered a curse, and looked underneath the sink's cabinets to see if there was a towel I could use.

Luckily there was a hand towel, and I dried myself off the best I could. I then put on the pajamas I had earlier, which was some fluffy pants, and a small dress that I wear half the time. I knew immediately that Annika was the one who dressed me, because she' she only one who did it like this.

I walk out of the bathroom and look at a small clock on a nightstand next to the bed. 6:03. I then decided to take a good look of the room.

It was twice as big as the small room I had at the apartment, fitting a California King bed. There were two night stands, one on each side of the bed. The comforter was a soft grey. It had about six pillows on it.

The room had one big window, and when I opened the blinds it showed an amazing view of the lake. A closet was to my right when I stood at the window. I sighed, wishing that this was my room. Maybe we could...?

Wait, what? What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head, blaming it on my empty stomach and slightly pounding head.

I opened the door as quietly as possible and walked down the stairs. I look around the living room, and I find Adam asleep on the couch. I smile, because of the peaceful look on his face. I then go into the kitchen and look in the pantry for some cereal to eat.

I find some Honey Nut Cheerios, then grab a bowl, spoon, and some milk. Pouring the contents into the bowl, I go to sit down at the table, turning on my laptop. I take a bite of the cereal while the Internet loads into YouTube, so I can post a few videos.

I hear a groan, and someone getting up. It was Adam, he went into the kitchen, started a coffee maker, and waited for the coffee.

I quickly add the video we recorded yesterday of the sing off. I smiled in recollection of it, and all the weird songs that were sang. I started to type up the description while it downloaded in.

Adam notices me typing, and comes to the dining room with a smile on his face. He looked at me, and the smile turned into a frown.

What? Do I have something on my face?

"How's your nose?" He asked.

"My nose?" I asked, then remembered what happened at practice yesterday. I winced as I touch my nose. "I'm taking a little guess that there's a bruise there."

He laughed, "Yep, and it's slightly purple."

He then reaches towards my nose. I squeal.

"No! Don't touch my nose, Adam!" I said, getting up from the table, and getting in a position so that I could easily run away.

He smiled saying, "Oh, just wait, soon." Then he sat down.

I give him a skeptical look, then sat down cautiously. Annika then came bouncing down the stairs, all ready for school. She grimaced when she saw my nose.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" I say, reaching to lightly touch my nose.

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal and milk.

"Well, screw you too, then." I mutter, taking another bite of cereal, watching the video upload.

She sticks her tongue out, which I stick mine out in return. Adam laughs, and I stick my tongue out at him. He sticks his tongue out at me, and I look at Annika out of the corner of my eye. She was sticking her tongue out at me.

"Hey! I'm being double teamed here! That's not fair!" I say, looking at Youtube, seyeing how it finished uploading the video.

"Who says there's such a thing as fair?" Annika says, taking a bite out of her cereal.

I rolled my eyes and decided to look at the comments of the vlog I posted a day or two ago. After looking at the first few comments of it I was dying of laughter. Adam and Annika give me a questioning look. I just continue laughing, pointing at the screen.

They see where I'm pointing, read it quickly and start dying of laughter themselves.

The comment read: Liek, OMG, do dat means they're a couple? Like #ladyskydromeda

A reply to the comment went: wow, you did not pay attention at all to the video huh? Adam is letting her stay at his house, so they might be like, best friends or some shit like that.

We continue to die of laughter. I fell on the floor, laughing silently, trying to rgain my breath. Once I finally regained my breath I look at the time, 6:58.

"Go brush your teeth Annika." I say, getting off the floor.

She nods, walking up the stairs. I sit back down on the chair and start to upload another video. After a few minutes Annika walks down the stairs.

"Andromeda, here's a little reminder, tomorrow there's no school." She says, putting on a jacket.

I give her a look of confusion, "What? Why?"

She looks at me strangely. "Tomorrow's Thankgiving."

I give a look of surprise, then put my face flat against the key board, muttering curses once my nose touched it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! If you did then tell me in the reviews! Hopefully I should be able to reply to all of them tomorrow! See you all later! <strong>

**Peace out!**

**-Lady A**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Now for a thing we've probably all been waiting for... REVIEW REPLIES! YAY! ****I'm starting from chappie numba 25!**

**Qwerty: well wait no longer! and you cant correct a doctor unless you're totally crazy.. and you want the doctor to make you sick... YEAH TURKEY AND FOOD AND STUFF!**

**MBH123: well, you were wrong, she got a soccer ball to the face, lol... and good! i love to know when you guys enjoy my chapters!**

**FoShow506: thanks! moar good work comin' up! Have fun on your vacation! And how did I make Adam sound like a rapist? O_O**

**Nell: well, like MBH you were wrong SO MUCH BALLS TO THE FACE! *mutters* wow that sounded dirty... *speaks louder* its ok to let some feels out every once and a while, so don't worry! Great! love readin' all these reviews! and yep #ladyskydromeda, i was trying so hard not to laugh while writing that part... and Im happy the advice i gave you earlier worked! yay!**

**ZambleTheZombie: What do you mean with "Sky and Adam at least do a few videos together"? i mean, they're the same person... so...**

**Enderdeath731: great! i love it when you guys enjoy!**

**(guest) Yes: trust me, i have so much planned for this story! probably a prequel and a sequel! and here is some moar!**

**RadRadha04: i know you are anxious to see your oc there, but you know i have to find a right place to put it and how it would fit into the story line... so... yeah..**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I watched as Andromeda started to mutter things, getting up, and walking upstairs to get dressed.

"Annika, I might be a little late in picking you up today!" Andromeda yelled from the guest room upstairs.

"What? Why?" Annika yelled in return, a frown on her face.

"I think you know why! I have a little thing called school today, and I won't be able to leave until about four or so." She called.

Annika's face dropped like a stone, "Oh, ok."

I go up the stairs and go to the guest room.

"Andromeda, if you want I could pick Annika up from school today." I say at the door.

"Really? How? You don't have a car." She said, walking out of the room and straight towards the bathroom.

"Well, I need to go car shopping, so I decided I would do it today." I say, trying to convince her.

She sighed, and started to brush her teeth, nodding. "Okay, fine, you can pick her up."

Annika's eyes lit up with excitement. I smiled, and went to my room to get some clothes on.

"Bye, Adam! We'll see you later!" Andromeda yelled, closing the door.

I start to relax downstairs around eight, and call a cab at about eight-fifty. The cab itself came around nine-fifteen. I got in the cab and told the cabbie to go to the nearest Toyota car dealership, and we got there in twenty minutes. I paid the cabbie and got out, the cab sped away.

I started to walk inside of the dealership and was mobbed by three people.

**Time skip ( coz I doubt you people want to read about Adam buying a new car... Unless you do? I don't know you people!)**

I started to drive out of the dealership with a new Toyota Highlander. I looked at the time and decided to go pick Annika up, then grab some food, because the people at the dealership are freaking insane.

I parked in the school parking lot and waited in the spot where Andromeda usually waits for Annika. In about five minutes the bell rang and kids came flooding out of the school. Annika looked around, saw me, and started today skip towards me.

"Hi, Adam!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Annika! What's up!"

"The sky." She replied, a smirk on her face.

"You mean dis sexeh beast." I said, posing.

She laughs, and I lead her to my new car.

"Oh wow, this is a cool car, Adam." She says, looking around it.

"Thanks. Now get it so we can get to my house." I say, getting in the car.

She gets in the back seat and I turn the radio up. A song turned on and she asked me to turn it up. I nodded, and turned it up. I listened for a minute and I hear her singing. Her voice sounds like Andromeda's, soft, melidous, basically lovely.

I smile, and drive home. When we get there, Annika says she's gonna do her homework and goes upstairs to the guest bedroom. I look at the time and notice that I have a little time to record something, so I text Ty and Tyler to see if they wanted to do a drug run: thanksgiving edition. **(I honestly came up with that... so don't be expecting anything from them... But what if they did do it? I would be major psychic then...)**

They both reply saying that it would be awesome to do it. I then go up the stairs and tell Annika that I'm recording. She nods, not paying attention to a single word I said. I chuckled and walked over to my recording room, call the two on skype, and set up my recording equipment.

"Hey, losers, what's up?" I joke.

"Nothing much, just the sky." Ty said.

I laughed, thinking of the earlier conversation.

"Well, I have a ceiling above my head. So Ty, what happened to your roof?" Tyler says, and I laugh again.

Ty just looks at him, causing both Tyler and I to laugh harder.

"Well, let's do this!" I say, logging into Minecraft. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yep." Ty says, getting onto Minecraft as well.

"Sure." Tyler says, getting on as well.

"Okay so three, two, three two one! Hey guys! Sky here and I'm with the Deadlox and the MunchingBurrito-" I introduce.

"Oh no, not you too." Tyler groaned.

I laughed, "Yep! So anyways, we are doing another Drug Run! But this time it's Thankgiving edition, so gobble gobble!"

"Yeah! Now let's get started!"

**Time skip (sorry for so much time skips... I just want to see if it irritates you guys... Lol JK, I would never do that to you guys... Maybe..)**

"Anyways guys thanks for watching! We hope you have a great Thankgiving everyone! Byeeee!" I end.

"Bye!" Ty says before I stop recording.

"So, I'll see you all later! Thanks for recording with meh!" I say.

"No prob, Adam!" Ty says, adjusting his headphones.

"Well, see you guys!" Tyler says, hanging up on the call.

"What do you think he was in a hurry for?" I ask.

Ty smirked, "Probably gonna have a make-out session with Shelby."

I laugh and say goodbye to Ty, then hang up on the call. My phone then gets a text message. I take a look at the time, 4:02. I grab my phone and look at the message.

"Hey, Adam, I'm heading to the store, just tell me if you need anything for tomorrow."

It was Andromeda, and I took a quick mental note of who was coming.

"Um... I trust you enough to get the right things... sorry if I'm not very helpful... I'm just you know... not used to it... if you need to know how many people are coming probably at most ten." I reply.

I laugh at her reply, " *facepalms* smart dood, real smart. so I'll just get stuff people normally get for it and brine the turkey tonight. see ya later."

I sigh, and start to edit some videos.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if you were expecting the thanksgiving chapter today... i was planning for it to be the 30th chapter so its nice and long for all of you amazing, wonderful, fantastic readers! I am just so surprised...this story has nearly 2,000 views... I feel like bursting with happiness...<strong>

**I'm thankful for all of you guys just reading my story and just being awesome with all of your reviews! I just feel like crying because of all of the support I'm getting from you guys! I'm just so amazed, you guys don't know how thankful I am for all of you guys! how you guys just give me constant support, and how you guys just make me feel loved, and how you guys post reviews when I'm not able to reply to them... I am just trying not to cry so hard, because all the happiness and thankfulness want to just ooze out... if i do end up crying, then know it is out of happiness and love and all that jazz**

**Have an amazing thanksgiving to all of you, no matter where you live or are, or who you are!**

**peace out, I freaking love you all**

**-lady A**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Lady A here! and I'm back with another chappie! and in honor of 2000 VIEWS! I decided to make it a little longer than normal chapters but shorter than the every ten chapters things! now before we start let's read some review replies!**

**Qwerty: awww thanks!**

**FoShow506: Ikr, im really excited to write it, and what' s this about making Adam seem like a rapist? you confuse me at times.**

**MBH123: Thanks! It was quite amazing! how was your's?**

**Nell: yeah, that part was funny**

**Enderdeath731: trust me, it was delicious! mmmm turkey... and trust me, moar great work comin' up!**

**ZambleTheZombie: yeah, when I read that I was like O_O wut? so that makes more sense, but I probably wont though... sorry, I want to kind of keep it like irl but not totally, ya know? again sorry...**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I was just about to collapse from exhaustion, from walking and running from class to class. I sighed, getting up from a chair in my last class, looking at the time, 4:01. I grab out my phone and start to text Adam.

"Hey, Adam, I'm heading to the store, just tell me if you need anything for tomorrow." I send, my knees wobbling from sitting so long.

I shut down my laptop and stuff it in my backpack.

"Um... I trust you enough to get the right things... sorry if I'm not very helpful... I'm just you know... not used to it... if you need to know how many people are coming probably at most ten." He replies.

I immediately face palm, walking out of the class, replying with, " *facepalms* smart dood, real smart. so I'll just get stuff people normally get for it and brine the turkey tonight. see ya later."

He replied, "okay, just text me if you have questions."

When I was reading it I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I shake my head, and someone offers their hand to help me up. I accept it and stand up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I say, my face flushing in embarrassment.

I look up at the stranger who helped me up. He has soft brown hair and eyes, he was taller than me by about five inches or so. His hair was up, not spiked like a faux-hawk, but something similar to it. He smiles, showing straight white teeth. He wore a long sleeved shirt, with jeans and tennis shoes. He was cute, I guess.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." He says, studying me.

I hold out my hand, "Andromeda."

He smiles and takes it, "Colin."

I smile in return, "See you around?"

"Sure, but can I have your number?" He asks, eyes shining with interest.

I nod, and enter my number in his phone.

"Not from around here eh?" He says, looking at my area code.

I laugh, "Not when I got that plan."

He laughs, "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yep, bye!" I say cheerfully, walking to my car.

I started it, and went to the store. As I entered the store I realized I didn't know if anyone was bringing anything. I quickly texted Adam, asking him. He said Steve was bringing green bean casserole. Palmer was bringing some creamed corn and rolls. **(i freaking love it, it's amazing and my favorite food to eat during thanksgiving, behind it is turkey, mashed potaters, and rolls, coz I can!) **I mentally check those items off my list. I grab an thirteen pound turkey, along with some lemons, limes, salt and pepper to brine the turkey. I then grab some potatoes, and a few more things to go along with it. I grab some macaroni, some cheese, and some more stuff to make macaroni and cheese and macaroni salad. I also grab cranberries, and a few more items.

**Time skip (coz i don't think it would be very interesting to read about Andromeda shopping for food)**

I go up to the cash register, and after waiting about five minutes for the cashier to scan all of the items I can finally pay for them.

"And your total will be 101.02. Will that be cash or credit?" The cashier asks, a bored look on her face.

"Debit actually," I say handing her the card.

She swipes it, handing me it back along with a receipt. I took the cart after someone loaded it up with my stuff. I walk out of the store, going to my car, and stuff all the stuff into the trunk. I put the cart away and got in my car. I go to Marie Calender's to buy some pie.

Once I get there I order a pumpkin pie, key lime pie, and pecan pie, and cornbread. **(tbh i love their cornbread...)** I pay for it and walk out, putting them into the passengers side. I get in the car again and look at the time, 6:27. I sigh, and start driving towards Adam's house. It's amazing I can still feel my legs, I was so tired, and people kept staring at the bruise on my nose. Well, everyone except Colin. He seemed like a nice guy.

I finally get to Adam's house and knock on the door, carrying four bags of groceries. Adam opened the door, noticed all of the bags, and the open trunk, and rushed to help. After five minutes of getting everything out of the trunk and putting everything away except the stuff to brine the turkey, I ask Adam if he has a cooler and if he could bring it inside. He nods, and goes to search his garage.

I trudge up the stairs, going into the guest bathroom, and searching the medicine cabinet for some Advil. My head pounded, and I gripped the counter. I take a deep breath, grabbed the Advil and took it. I sigh, and walk downstairs, nodding to Annika as I pass her. I go into the kitchen and see Adam cleaning the cooler, I nod to him muttering, "thanks."

I grab the cooler after he's done cleaning it and fill it with water, I then put the turkey in the water, shaking salt and pepper in there as well. I then grab a cutting board, grab the lemons and lime and start to cut them. After I cut them I put it in the water, and started to wash my hands. I then stare down at my brine, realizing it was the same brine my grandmother used when I was younger. I gripped the counter, and squeezed my eyes shut, letting the sharp pain come and go quickly.

I look up after the pain, seeing Adam was still there, looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I-I'm fine, just tired." I lied, though it was slightly true.

I trudged to the couch and flopped on it. Adam came over and picked me up. I groaned.

"Nope, if I've been letting you stay in my room for the past few days then guess where you're sleeping." He says, putting me in the guest room, "Get some pajamas on, then you are going to sleep in my bed."

I nod, and walk to my bag, getting some pj's and walking to the bathroom. I changed and brushed my teeth. I trudged out of the bathroom and found Adam waiting for me. He picked me up bridal style and walked over to his room, kicking the door open, and placed me on the bed, and placed the covers on top of me.

I barely heard Adam say, "Good night," before falling asleep.

My dream was when I was about 10 or so, and it was around Thanksgiving. I knew this because my ten year old self was there, watching my grandma brine a turkey. I always was a curious one, and asked a lot of questions to her. She always answered, no matter the question.

I smiled, the memory was a good one, before everything went to hell. I woke up, a headache pounding into my head. I groaned, and looked at the time. 3:41. I got up, stretched, and decided I would go for a swim. I quietly exited the room and went to the guest room. Annika was passed out on the bed, her hair all over the place and a tiny stream of drool coming out of her mouth. I giggled softly and went to my bag, pulling out my bikini. I then went to the bathroom, changing quickly. I wrapped a towel around myself and quietly went downstairs and through the living room.

I exited through the back door and looked out at the lake. I shivered slightly, knowing that it could be 40 degrees. I dropped the towel on the ground and walked towards the dock, putting my feet in the water before dropping in. The cold water woke me up instantly, and my head ache lightened up a bit. After ten minutes of staying in the water I got out, and reached for the towel, drying myself off. I slowly opened the door, putting the towel on my shoulders.

I saw Adam slowly sit up from off the couch and stare at me.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! i hope you enjoyed! if you did then be sure to tell me in those amazing reviews! <strong>

**And because for why not, ask me any questions and I shall answer them! the answers themselves will be in the beginning or end of the next chapter! I'll see you all later! I hope you all had a great thanksgiving!**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! And this one is gonna be 2000 words or more! here are a few review replies:**

**Nell and Qwerty: The answers to your questions are at the end of this chappie!**

**Qwerty: yep! Andromeda's probably gonna be sick tomorrow... lol**

**Enderdeath731: Great! and jeez, you must be freezing where you live then lol...**

**ZambleTheZombie: No, i understood you, coz Mitch is in Monteal, why would Mitch just show up in Seattle for no reason? that would be weird. **

**(guest) Yes: DON'T DIE ON MEH GIRL! YOU MUST STAY ALIVE FOR TEH STORY AND FOR TROLLING TEH FORUMS! AND I WILL NEVER NOT WRITE FOR THIS STOREH! IT'S MAH BABEH!**

**me: *coughs* well, um...**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

When Andromeda got to my house she looked tired as hell. Her eyes showed signs of weariness. I when grabbed the cooler for her, and when I got back she was gone. I shrugged, and started to clean it.

She came back, muttered a "thanks," and started to fill the cooler with water.

I watched with interest as she put the turkey, salt, pepper, and the lemons and limes into the water. She then started to wash her hands then look at her masterpiece. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she grimaced, grabbing the counter. I stare at her in worry, and when she looks up she looks at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I-I'm fine, just tired." She stutters.

I don't know how, but I have a feeling she's lying. I don't press any further though, knowing it could very well lead into an argument. I watched as she trudged to the couch and flopped onto it. I walk over to her and pick her up.

"Nope, if I've been letting you stay in my room for the past few days then guess where you're sleeping." I say, walking up the stairs to the guest room, then put her on the bed. "Get some pajamas on, then you are going to sleep in my bed."

She nodded and walked over to her bag, grabbed some clothes and trudged to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, looking dead on her feet. I pick her up bridal style, and walk over to my room.

I put her in the bed, and once I tucked her in and said, "Good night." Her eyes shut as soon as I said that, and she was snoring in no time.

I walk downstairs, and see Annika on the couch. I look at the time, 9:23. I tell her to go to bed, she nods sleepily and goes up the stairs. I sigh, walking up the stairs as well, quietly open my door, grab some pajamas and go into my bathroom.

Once I finished, I walked out of the room, being sure I didn't wake Andromeda up. I went down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. I fell asleep immediately, no dreams. I woke up around 4. Someone was walking into the house. I sat up, looking at the person. I get up slowly as the person froze. I turned on the light, and saw Andromeda standing there, her hair in clusters around her face, dripping with water. She wore a grey bikini with white polka dots on it.

"Hey." She said softly, blushing with embarrassment.

She shivered slightly.

"What are you doing up?" I ask, taking her wrist and leading her to the kitchen.

"Well, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to take an early morning swim." She says, wrapping her towel around her shivering form.

I sighed, and started to make coffee. "You should go take a shower."

She smiles, kisses me on the cheek, and walks up the stairs. I touch my cheek, then grab a mug for the coffee. After about ten minutes Andromeda comes back down, wearing the pajamas she wore last night. She sat down on the couch next to me and turned on the t.v. and Xbox, turning on CoD. I watched as she quickly destroyed the other teams online. I smile as her face gets serious facing against others, taking them down in team death match.

When she played final round in TDM her team mates all died, and she clutched it somehow.

"How did you do that?" I ask, high fiving her.

"Practice," she says. "When I was a teen I played all sorts of games like this."

"Can I join?" I ask.

She nods, and waits for another game so I can join. When I finally joined it was another TDM and we were on seperate teams. She took me down, along with the rest of my team, collecting all of the dog tags. I gape at her, and try to kill her, then she killed me.

After about another hour Annika comes down and we start to get cooking. Andromeda tells Annika to wash and peel the potatoes. She puts me on macaroni salad duty, telling me to cut a bunch of vegetables. Andromeda went on mac and cheese duty, and mash potato duty, only going to cook it. We get started, and Andromeda shows Annika how to peel a potato.

After that hour, the potatoes were cooking, the macaroni salad and macaroni and cheese were done. Andromeda warmed up the oven, and got the turkey ready. She placed the turkey in the oven, then gets a few stuff out. Pumpkin, chocolate chips and other baking supplies. She looks around for a bowl, and I get it for her. She smiles at me and starts to mix stuff.

"What are you making?" I ask.

She continued to mix the items. "Pumpkin chocolate chip cookies."

"Mmmm, sounds delicious." I say.

Annika nods enthusiastically, "They are, trust me, she made them last year, they didn't survive the night."

"Stop over reacting." Andromeda said, rolling her eyes.

"But they didn't did they?" Annika shot back.

Andromeda gave her a look, and got out a cookie pan. She started to put the cookies on the pan. After placing all the cookie dough onto the pan, she took the turkey out of the oven. I stared at the turkey on the counter as she put the trays in the oven. I watched as she set a timer, then took the turkey outside. She turned on my grill, and put the turkey on it.

I watched in bewilderment. She just gave me a look like: so what? You got a problem with this? Pax me bro.

I raise my hands up in defeat and walked inside, waiting for the cookies. Once they were finished I inhaled the amazing smell and decided to try one. Oh. My. Freaking. God. These cookies were amazing. Andromeda came back into the house, holding a grilled turkey. She noticed the cookies were out of the oven, and stuffed the turkey back in. I give her a look.

"Look, it adds flavorism to it, if you don't like it then you can go screw yourself." She says, using weird hand movements.

I laugh. "No, I'm good, but thanks for the offer."

She laughs, having a cookie. Annika grabs a cookie as well, having a confused look on her face. We relaxed, and once the turkey was finished we turned the oven off and put all the food in there to be warmed.

The three of us sat on the couch watching the football game. Around one or two there's a knock at the door. I get up and open it to find Steve and Klarissa there. They smile, and say hi, walking in carrying the green bean casserole.

When they get to the living room Andromeda notices Klarissa, got up, and said, "Hey, senpai noticed you."

Klarissa laughed, putting her hands up to her face in fake surprise, "*gasp* Senpai noticed me? It's a Thanksgiving Miracle!"

The two laughed and hugged, Steve and I shared a look, then started to laugh too. The girls went to the kitchen to put the casserole away, joking around about something. I didn't know, so Steve and I sat on the couch, joking about random shit.

**Andromeda's pov**

Klarissa and I walked to the kitchen, and I started to tease her quietly about Steve, wiggling my eyebrows and making kissy faces. Once we got to the kitchen and put the casserole down I burst out laughing.

"H-How's it going between you and Steve?" I ask, gasping for breath.

She crossed her arms, "It's going magnificently, in fact, yesterday, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise, "Really? That's fantastic!"

"I know!" She says.

We grabbed each other's arms and squealed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Annika peaked through the kitchen door, seeing us jumping up and down, squealing. She gave us weird looks and walked out of the room.

"So how's it going between you and Adam?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes, "For your information, there is nothing happening between us, we're just friends."

"Surrrreeee." Klarissa says, folding her arms.

The doorbell rang again, and Adam answered the door. I took a drink of my water and continued to talk to Klarissa. Palmer walked through the kitchen door, carrying a crock pot along with a bag of rolls.

I take the crock pot from him and plug it in to a socket in the wall. I take the rolls from him and put them in a bowl. He walks out of the room and goes to the living room. After about twenty minutes, Klarissa and I got bored and hung out in the living room. The doorbell rang, and Adam went to get it, with the last people waiting at the door.

"Mom, Dad. It's great to see you!" Adam said when he answered the door.

Klarissa and I shared a look, smiled evilly, and ran over to Adam, a skip in our steps.

"Adammmmm," we moaned, grabbing his arms. "We're hungrryyyyyy."

He rolled his eyes, "Mom, Dad, this is Andromeda," he said pointing to me, then pointed to Klarissa, "and this is Klarissa."

I waved, smiling like crazy. Adam laughed a bit. His parents studied me for a minute, seizing up what I would be like.

Annika then ran into the room, grabbing my arm, "Andromeda, I might have taken a bet from Steve about you being super flexible..."

"And let me guess, you want me to go show how flexible I am?" I asked laughing.

She nodded. "Fine," I say. "But do you know how long it's been since I've done gymnastics? I think about three years, and we'll have to do it outside, so go get Steve and whomever else you want to see, do it."

She smiles, and runs off.

"Sorry about that, that was my little sister Annika." I apologize to Adam's parents.

"Oh, that's fine, are your parents here?" His mom asked.

"No, I honestly don't really talk to them that much." I say, shaking my head.

"You should, communication is very important." His father says.

"I know," I say, biting my gums.

It's not like I can really talk to them.

"Well," I say, gesturing towards the back door. "If you would like to see me do a few flips, then I will be in the back."

I run over to the door, Klarissa and the others behind me. I walk out the door and see the others there. I start to stretch, letting all of my muscles get prepared for stuff I haven't done in a while. I stood up, walked over to the end of the dock, and took a deep breath. I started to run, doing a Back-in, Full-out. , landing on my feet with ease. **(I looked it up! are you guys proud of me? ARE YOU?!) **I stood up straighter, and heard clapping. I turned around, bowed, and started to stretch again. I see out of the corner of my eye, Steve handing Annika fifty dollar.

"Really Steve?" I ask, laughing, "You never take a bet trying to prove me wrong, because there is a 90% chance of it being true. Don't you remember Pax?"

Steve muttered something and went inside. We all laughed, and went inside, getting ready to eat. I got all of the stuff out of the oven, and prepared it for us to eat.

"Dinner's ready!" I called, and the started to pour in, grabbing the food like wild animals.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah! two-parter coz I can! and coz my hand is cramping up at two in the morning the day I post this... so yay! <strong>

**Now before I leave you all be, I will answer a few questions you guys asked!**

_**Nell:**_

**Q: where do you live?**

**A: I actually do not live in Seattle, coz if I did, then I would know where Adam lives... and the close I'll get to telling you is that I live in Nevada.**

**Q: how old are you?**

**A: well... the closest I'll tell you is that I'm a teenager... coz you know.. there are crazy people on the interwebs, and i do not want to be, you know... um.. raped... I would not like that to happen, i'd like to keep my virginity... sorry if those reading were raped, so... yeah...**

**Q: have you ever been to pax?**

**A: No, but I want to go when I'm older, and I do plan on going, along with Minecon.**

**Q: who's your favorite YouTuber? Have you ever met any since you supposedly live in Seattle?**

**A: That's a little hard to answer because I love watching Mitch and Adam...so... and no... i haven't met any *cries* I want to though!**

_**MyBrokenHeart123:**_

**Q: who is your favorite youtuber pairing?**

**A: well, i ship merome and skylox, but since writing this story and watch Mitch's channel, i'm leaning more towards Merome.**

_**Qwerty:**_

**Q: If the zombie apocalypse happened, where would you go and who would you take with you?**

**A: I would most likely take my band teacher, coz he's really good with a knife and guns, and other weapons, a friend of mine, who said he'd take me, and probably my grandma, who is like the freaking hulk when she's angry.. and I'd probably go to the woods, even though there's no forest where I live, or go to a casino and rob it, lol**

**Now, question time is over, if you would like to ask a question, I shall answer it in the next multiple of 10 chappie! I hope you enjoyed this long chappie, and if you did then tell me in the reviews! I'll see you all later! **

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chapter of The Broken Youtuber! Now before we start to read, here are a few replies!**

**FoShow506: great to know, and I did enjoy thanksgiving! It was amazing with all the food!**

**Enderdeath731: *gasp* doge refrences? Much love, such wow. lol**

**ZambleTheZombie: Mitch's new song is a little iffy for me, im not really sure that I like it to much, and when i found out he added it to Itunes I was like, "Dude WTH? you add this one to ITunes, but not the Hunger Games Song? WTH" #amIrite. that would be interesting, but I would cut the zombies legs off with a katana I have at my house somewhere soo yep, and why Mitch? You readers always confuse me at times...**

**Qwerty: what? wouldn't you do that? coz i know i would, lol**

**Nell: that's a funny story, but what if that really did happen? Like zombies come walking out of the nearest starbucks with all the caramel? Lol just imagining that is so funny! and NUUUUUU WORLD NO EXPLODEZ PLZ!**

**Did anyone else see that Mitch is selling his jackets? I WANT ONE SO GOD DAMN BADDDD! GAHHHHHHHH! but its ninety bucks... so i cant buy one... -sad face- *cries* WHYYYYY? WHY, MITCH, WHY?**

**Now, anyways, here's the actual story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's Pov<strong>

I waited for everyone to grab their fill, then grabbed my fill. I went to the dining room to find there was a seat near the edge, next to Annika and Adam. I took a seat, and everyone joins hands. We say grace, but there's something different about it. At the end, we all have to say something we were grateful for. Finally it was my turn, and I was last, knowing that the words I say might be remembered.

"I.. I am thankful for meeting everyone in this room, for knowing you all. I know it has changed my life, and will continue to change it. Thank you all." I say, trying not to stutter.

Adam and Annika beam at me and we eat. There was small chat at the table. Adam's parent asking quite a bit of questions.

"So, Andromeda, how old are you?" Adam's mom asked.

I took a bite of some turkey, "I'm twenty, but turning twenty-one this upcoming February."

She nods, and his dad asks another question. "So, what do you do for a living?"

My god, am I being interrogated or something?

"I actually do the same thing as Adam," I say. "But, I'm only half as popular."

"But you're still popular." Adam says.

"Ah, how many subscribers do you have?" Someone asks, I didn't pay attention to who.

"I know I'm close to about five million, or so. Honestly, it's been a while since I've checked, and I don't really care how much fans I have, only that I have fans that laugh and have fun while watching my videos. I care about my fans, they're amazing, and I wouldn't be anywhere without them." I say, taking another bite of food. ** (*wink wink*)****  
><strong>

"That's nice. So where have you lived before here?" His mother asks.

"Well, um.. I've lived in Montreal, Canada, during my teenage years, and Las Vegas during my childhood." I say.

Annika gives me a look to not give anymore information, or else something would happen. I didn't want it to happen so I send her a look in return, she nods in understanding, and continues to eat.

Adam gives me a look, but continues to eat.

"So, why do you take care of Annika?" His father asks.

I stare down at my plate for a bit, before saying, "I took custody of her when I moved here, from staying in Montreal. I didn't approve of my step-fathers way of raising her, knowing that he would teach her things that weren't true."

He nods like he understands, I know he doesn't though, I can see it in his eyes. No one understands. Only if they knew the whole story will they understand, but there are only a few people who know, one of them being my ex.

We started to eat in silence, then a phone starts to ring. I realize it was my phone and look who's calling. I silence the phone.

"Sorry, my bad, who's calling me knows if it's important to call back." I say.

They all nod, continuing to eat. My phone starts to ring again, and I see it's the same caller. I excuse myself from the table, and walk out to the backyard. Once I'm in the backyard, with the door closed, I answer the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl into my phone.

"What the hell I want is to see my daughter for Thanksgiving, but she's not here." My step-father growled in return.

I snarl, "Well you didn't f*cking ask for her, so I kept her this year."

"You should know what I want Andromeda, with Madeline at college it gets quite quiet in this house, and I'd like to see my youngest daughter." He said, I could practically see his face into a sneer.

"Well I also didn't bring her there because I know you are going to fill her with lies!" I practically scream into the phone.

"We both know they aren't lies, Andromeda. We both see that's she's like her mother."

"They are lies! Do you want to know why? Because no one listened to my god damned side of the story!" I scream into the phone, my left hand balled into a fist.

"Do you want to know why no one listened? Because you weren't very trustworthy then and you aren't now. You were a child then, and you are acting like a child now. You have to bring my daughter here soon, or else." He threatens.

"Or else what? You'll tell your lawyer? Your lawyer is a piece of shit! You forget that I am her legal guardian! I was given that responsibility when I took it last year! When my mother's will was read! I hope you know that you'll be so god damn lucky if I bring her for Christmas! You are a lying son of a bitch who cares nothing about your old daughter! The one that you used to love! The one that's caring for your younger daughter!" I scream into the phone, letting out some anger I've been carrying over the last few years.

He's quiet for a few seconds, "I used to love you, then I realized you were like your father. After the incident-"

I interrupt him, "Look, I don't want to hear any lies. Don't you think I have those memories in my mind? I have dreams about them nearly every night! I'm done! I'm sick and tired of this. Only call me if it's a f*cking emergency next time. Not so you can bitch to me. Okay? Bye."

I hang up, taking deep breaths. My breathing speeds up and I go to the wall, using it to support me. I slide down the wall, my head in my hands, trying to get more oxygen, my breathing constantly speeding up until I feel like I'm hyperventilating.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie! What's happening to Andromeda? Well, find out in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed! and if you did then tell me in the reviews! I love to read the reviews, it always inspires me to write more! I'll see you all later!<em><br>_**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! Lady A here and I'm back with another chappie! which I hope you enjoy! Now for a few replies:**

**FoShow506: tank you dood!**

**Nell: lol**

**Qwerty: well, I can be a little dumb at times**

**Enderdeath731: I have no words you blew my mind **

**Oh and RadRadha04? OC POV HA!**

**Now story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annika's pov (didn't expect this huh? techincally she's an oc!)<strong>

The look on Andromeda's face worried me once she got the call. The second time someone called she got an irritated look on her face and excused herself from the table. As soon as the backdold closed everyone looked towards me for an explanation. I shrugged, lying.

I knew she wouldn't want me to tell anyone. She's barely told anyone about her past. I knew about her past, and it horrified me that my own father would do that to her, her own step-father. I sighed, and continued to eat.

After a few minutes I was worried about Andromeda, because I could hear her yelling. So I excused myself from the table, and went to the backyard.

I found her sitting on the ground, her back against the wall. She was gasping for air, and breathing fast. My eyes widen in panic, I closed the door, so no one else would know what was happening.

I quickly go to her, "Andromeda? Are you okay? It's okay, you're fine. You're not in Vegas, stay with me, please. Focus, just breathe." I beg.

I hug her, and her breathing slowly goes back to normal.

"It's okay, don't worry. Just focus on staying calm, please." I whisper to her.

She nods, hugging her knees.

She sighs, "I'm sorry, Annika. That man... My god... After dinner I'm just going to go to bed. I am having a killer headache."

"It's okay, all that matters is that you and I are fine, and away from him. Okay?" I say, still hugging her.

She smiles, "Thanks Annie."

"I'm not Annie." I protest softly.

"Sure, Annie, sure." She replies, laughing softly.

We didn't notice the door open.

"You okay out here?" Adam asks, a worried look in his eyes.

"We're fine." Andromeda says, getting off of the ground, "Just having a little chat."

I look at her face, and see in her eyes that she was lying, whatever he said must've really shaken her up, or something in that general area. I nod getting up. She smiles.

I notice Adam out of the corner of my eye giving us a suspicious look. I try to analyze it. I didn't get enough time before his face turned into a smile.

We walk back inside and go to the dining room.

Andromeda whispered in my ear, "I'm going to be right back, okay?"

I nod, and she walks up the stairs. I walk into the dining room, sitting down in front of my food, and start to eat. Andromeda returns a minute later, a smile on her face. I knew it was fake, I could see a little bit of pain in her eyes. It must be the headache she's having.

"So, Andromeda, what did you and you're friend, I guess, talk about?" Steve asked.

I shot Steve a little glare, he flinched.

"One, why the hell is it any of your business? Two, it's not, we were talking about stuff you jag." Andromeda says, giving Steve a withering glare, her arms crossed.

Steve shrank in his chair, and I laughed. "This is why you don't ask Andromeda questions like that." I say, smiling hard.

"So, Andromeda, where did you get that bruise? I know that wasn't there when we left after the power outage." Klarissa asks, giggling a bit at Steve.

Andromeda reached up and touched her nose lightly, wincing once there had been contact.

"I got it from soccer practice. It was a scrimmage, and I wasn't paying attention. So when I turned, the ball was flying towards my face, I quickly raised my hands, but when the ball hit them, my hands flew back and hit me in the nose." She says, gesturing to her nose. "A few people that were there thought I had broken my nose, and someone had Adam take me to the hospital."

They nodded, understanding the concept easily.

"So are you two living with Adam?" Adam's mother asked.

Andromeda, Adam and I shared a look, then burst out laughing.

"No no no. Klarissa and I live in the same apartment complex, and there was a power outage, so I asked Adam if we could stay with him for a few days, until the power came back. Klarissa has been staying with Steve." Andromeda explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." His mother says, nodding, then goes to ask another question. "How long have you been on YouTube?"

"Um, three or four years. I'm honestly not sure. You can get lost with having so much fun." She says, smiling.

"Andromeda, have you had any weird fan expieriences?" Steve asked.

Klarissa, Andromeda and I burst out laughing again.

"The weirdest fan experience happened at a grocery store. The three of us were just buying stuff for a sleepover for our group. There were these two people, a girl, and a guy, watching us, and following us down some aisles. Then in the cereal aisle they finally come up to us and ask, 'Hi! Which cake brand do you like?' We laugh a bit, then I tell them I don't like cake, and they give me the most awestruck look I've ever seen on a person." Andromeda says, stifling laughs.

"Yeah, then they went all 'fangirl mode' on us and started to ask if they could take pictures with us for their tumblr and all that jazz, and we just nodl trying so hard to not die laughing." Klarissa finished.

"I just remember giving them a look of, 'What in the world is wrong with you people? Couldn't you have just asked?'" I say, smiling.

The whole table burst out laughing. We get up, put our paper plates in the trash, then go sit on the couch. I see Andromda whisper something in Adam's ear. He nodded, and she went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did then tell me in the reviews! I'll see you all late!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with amother chappie! I hope you enjoy, and before we start reading here are a few replies:**

**Qwerty and Enderdeath731: yep! Point for the fan fails!**

**FoShow506: I try to make it as realistic as possible**

**MBH123: NUUU DONT DIE!**

**ZambleTheZombie: XD**

**Nell: NUUUUU NOT DE INTERWEBS! And yay enjoying stories!**

**And guys, sorry if this is a little later then normal, my writing schedule is all messed up...**

**now, anyways, onwards to the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I trudged up the stairs, head still pounding like crazy. I quickly change into pajamas, brush my teeth, then collapse on Adam's bed. I wince with each pound, and loud noise coming from downstairs. After a while the pain slowly goes away and I drift into unconsciousness.

I wake up and look at the time, 2:32. I sigh, I'm going to look so sleep deprived without make up on. I get up and decide to go Black Friday shopping. I go to the guest bedroom and open the door quietly, finding Annika sleeping on the bed. I sneak over to my bag, grabbing some jeans, a t-shirt, socks, and a hoodie, then head to the guest bathroom.

I take a warm shower, the water calming down the raging headache. I sigh in relief, and finish my shower about five minuets later. I get out of the shower and put on my clothes, brushing my teeth after.

I walk out of the bathroom, grab my keys, and go downstairs. I see Adam on the couch, and the t.v. on. I smile, and chuckle softly. Turning the t.v. off, I get ready to go, deciding to get some breakfast on the way there.

I slowly opened the door, trying to not wake anyone up, and left, being sure to close the door on the way out. I walked over to my car, and unlocked it.

"Wait!" Someone called.

It was Adam, he stood at the front door wearing his pajamas.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Black Friday shopping, what does it look like?" I say, opening the door.

"Can I come?" He asks, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I cave, nodding.

He smiles, "Okay! Be right back!"

He bounds into the house. I get in my car, shaking my head over Adam's crazy antics. I immediately turn up the heat and the radio. I stop shivering and finally relax. I smiled at the music playing, it was Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo**. (Tbh I love that song)**

I sing along to it when it starts.

"I eat my dinner in my bathtub

Then I go to sex clubs

Watching greaky people gettin' it on

It doesn't make me nervous

If anything I'm restless

Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all

I get home, I got the munchies

Binge on all my twinkies

Throw up in the tub

Then I go to sleep

And I drank up all my money

Dazed and kinda lonely

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh."

I sing the rest of the song, and by the time the song is over Adam comes out of his house, locks the door, then gets in the passenger side.

"Hi, so where to?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Where ever you're going I'm fine with."

"Okay then." I say, and start to drive.

We stop by McDonald's first, grabbing some breakfast, then head over to a Target across the street. The line wasn't very full. We got out of my car and headed ocer to the line.

It was really cold out, and luckily I brought a beanie and some gloves, slipping them on. We sat on the ground, our backs against the wall. A shiver goes down my spine and I'm cold again. I try to rub my hands over my arms to create friction, but it doesn't work.

"Need some extra warmth?" Adam asks, lifting his right arm up.

I nod, and scotch over to him, letting his arm go over my shoulder. He warms me up quickly, and I give him a look of appreciation.

He smiles, and we sit there a few minutes. I grab my phone out and start to play Minecraft Pocket Edition. Adam watches me start a new world, and as I put it Ultra Hardcore mode.

He gives me a wide-eye look, but I shrug and continue to play. It was night in the game, I scowl, and type in /day, instantly making it brighter.

I start punching a tree, getting enough wood to make a crafting table, wood axe, sword and pickax. I go over to a small mine and start getting some cobble, upgrading all of my items.

When the store had finally opened I had nearly full iron armor, save boots and a helmet, and was about to mine a few diamonds. We get up, stretch, and start heading inside. I grab Adam's arm then start speed walking to the electronics section, getting there just in time.

I asked a lady behind a counter for a small iPod. She nods, and hands me an teal iPod nano. I thank her then head over to the Lego section, noticing the Minecraft Legos, and grab two or three.

I then grabbed everything else I needed for Christmas, and a few troll gifts. I went to the cash registers and payed. I realized I had let go of Adam's arm, and he was nowhere to be seen.

I look behind me, but still, he was nowhere in sight. Behind me in line was a teenage boy and his mother. He stared at me wide-eyed, like he knew who I was, which he probably did.

* * *

><p><strong>so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did be sure to tell me in the reviews!<strong>

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie, which I hope you enjoy, and be sure to tell me if you do in the reviews! Now a few replies**

**Qwerty: NUUUUUUU! ADAM WHERE'D YOU GOOOO? lol and thanks! :D**

**Enderdeath731: most likely.. and sorry about being late about this, but look below for an explanantion**

**ZambleTheZombie: Hey! Annika is only 7! she doesn't need a teenage boyfriend... and what an interesting conversation you have there**

**MBH123: Don't worry! I care for all of mah amazing fans!**

**Nell: YESH! LEMME JOIN! THAT MUST BE AMAZING PRANK! and Nell's sister, I sure hope that wasn't the fourth wall, or else we're screwed. Nell just tell me when you make your first story and I'll be sure to check it out! :D**

**Now please note, I am sorry this was late, but I'm not feeling good. I'm sick with Tonsilitis that I get every freaking year, and that I probably won't be replying to reviews for a while, but I'll still be able to read it.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

I watched Andromeda stare in awe at the Minecraft Legos.

My family, dear god. I just remembered how they questioned Andromeda during dinner last night. Then after she went to bed they told me how much they loved her and how I should date her. I was so lucky that the only other person there was Annika, who laughed her ass off and told us how Andromeda hasn't dated for nearly two years, and if we got Andromeda to date me that it would be a miracle.

I remember staring at her like she was crazy. Which she probably is. I chuckled softly, and focused back on reality, noticing Andromeda wasn't there. I looked around a bit before sighing and going to buy some stuff myself.

I grabbed a bunch of shirts and presents that I was sure to please my friends. I stopped by the jewelry section, a budder necklace catching my eye. I looked at it. It was, of course, budder color, and shaped like an infinity sign. When I got a closer look at it I realized it said, "To infinity and beyond".

I realized it was a Toy Story reference, then noticed the little tag thingy on it saying Toy Story. I mentally face-palmed and looked at the price, it was only about nine dollars.

_Hmmmm... _I though_, Andromeda might like this._

I pick it off the shelf thing and go to pay for all of my stuff. After I had payed I saw Andromeda standing near the front of the store talking with a teenage boy and his mother.

"Is it better to kill people right off of spawn or grab the items and run away?" The teenage boy asked as I walked to them.

"Well, killing people right off of spawn can lead to possible mutations after you, and you would be necessarily defenseless against them, so I would suggest just running off to grab the loot." She said.

He looked at her wide-eyed. "Woah, those are some awesome strategies."

She shrugged, "I like strategerizing." **(if you are wondering how to say this word you go: strat-tee-ger-i-zing. Now you know a new word! Made by me, of course.) **

"Hey!" I greeted once I reached them.

"Oh, hey, Adam." Andromeda greeted in return, "I seemed to have lost you in this giant store but looks like you found me."

The boy's mouth was hanging open.

I held my hand out, "Hi, I'm Adam."

"Y-you're SkyDoesMinecraft! Oh my god, this is amazing, two of my favorite youtubers in the same space!" He said, his eyes shimmering with awe.

Andromeda and I laugh, and the mother stares at me.

"So you're the one with all the penis and dick jokes, eh?" She says, looking at me. "Those are hilarious!"

I stare at the mom, "Um, thanks."

"Well, we should be going." Andromeda says gesturing to her bags.

"Wait! Before you guys go, can I get a picture?" The boy says, taking out his phone.

I shrug, "Sure."

"Okay. But do you mind if I get a picture as well? I'd love to post it to Twitter." Andromeda says, taking out her phone.

"Um, uh, sure! Yeah, that's fine!" He stutters.

Andromeda smiled, and handed her phone to the boy's mother, and the boy did the same. We took two pictures, one on the boy's phone which was semi-serious, and the other on Andromeda's phone, which wasn't as serious.

They thanked us and walked away. Andromeda and I walked out of the store as well, Andromeda quickly typing something on her phone. Once she finished my phone did a little "ding!"

We walk over to her car, put our stuff in the back, and got in the front seats. I quickly buckled up and grabbed my phone, seeing Twitter had updated.

Andromeda had posted the picture of the two of us and the fan.

The caption of it was, "Just met an awesome fan while Black Friday shopping! It's amazing to meet fans like this who aren't afraid to just go up to me and say 'Hi!'"

I laugh as more and more people retweet this. Andromeda gives me a questioning look, and I show her how many tweets she's gotten. She laughs and continues driving.

After about twenty minutes we stop in front of a familiar apartment complex.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I need to hide the gifts so Annika doesn't find them. And maybe the power is back on?" She says the last part hopefully.

I nod, and we step out of the car, walking up the stairs and stopping in front of her door. She unlocks the door and flicks a switch near the door. A lightbulb flickers to life.

"Yes! The power is back on!" Andromeda cheered, walking to her room.

I hide being sad about it and sit my stuff on the table. After a few minutes Andromeda comes out of her room, smiling widely. She gestured towards the door, and we head out, walking towards her car.

Once we get in we start the drive to my house, listening to the music. She started to sing along to a song, and I sang with her, our voices getting together in harmony.

* * *

><p><strong> Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed, and remember to leave a review if you did. <strong>

**Remember, I am sick (*sad face*) so that means I will still (hopefully) be posting but I will not be able to reply to reviews.**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie of The Broken Yotuber! I hope you enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review. **

**I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, I needed a day off from posting/writing (meaning I'm writing half the chapter at 1 am and the rest when I wake up in the morning then posting it once done) because I am still sick, luckily, it's not tonsillitis, but it could get to that, and I seriously don't want it! My throat feels like shit anyways... **

**Anyways, sick rant aside, here are a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: thanks! I'm hoping that soon I'll get better! I don't like being sick...**

**Enderdeath731: yep, Andromeda's leaving Casa de Adam and maybe they'll spend an hour on christmad together, but nothing too big. And thanks**

**Span: thanks dood **

**Nell: yeah booiyz! I can't wait!**

**ZambleTheZombie: trust me, I do love you cz of the amazing review! Sorry for your cut fingers, ouch **

**Lily Big: THERE IS A FREAKING OC FORM YOU CAN FILL OUT! dear lord**

**guest: well I just updated it so meh**

**now onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

On the way back to Adam's house we sang along to one of the songs on the radio. I didn't pay attention to what the song was. What I payed attention to was what our voices sounded like together. It was amazing, I smiled. Once we got to his house I sat on the couch, turning the t.v. on, while Adam brought his stuff upstairs.

I yawned, and looked at the time, 6:59. I was surprised by the time, thinking we had spent more time shopping. Adam came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch. My head fell against the back of the soft couch and I passed out, Adam's warmth beside me.

My dreams were just a little conference meeting with fans asking questions? It was one of the last questions to be asked.

A girl near the front, with blonde hair, and bright ice blue eyes asked it, and I sat there horrified at it, not knowing what to answer my eyes widened in panic. I tried to stutter things out, but nothing would come. My voice was gone.

Someone came up behind me, calming me down, rubbing their hand on my back in circles. They answered the question for me, then helped me walk off the stage, sitting me down and grabbing a glass of water. I put my head in my hands and sighed, taking deep breaths.

I gulped the water down fast, and he lead me out the back door so we could grab lunch.

I wake up surprisingly calm, and it takes me a few minutes to register my surroundings. My head was sideways, lying on something soft. One of my hands was near my face, the other near my knees, which were brought up to about my stomach.

I get up quietly, sitting up straight. I then notice that I was lying on the pillow, and that pillow was on top of Adam.

Adam was snoring softly, his head against the back of the couch, the pillow was on his lap. I get off the couch and start to look for Annika, wondering where she could be. I finally find her in the guest bedroom, watching YouTube on my IPad. I sit next to her and watch along, getting all of jokes and names of items said.

I look at the time and battery percentage of the tablet. It was currently 11:21, and the battery was at 82, meaning she probably got on it about twenty minutes ago. We laughed at the jokes, and once the video is finished I tell her to get packed.

"Why?" She asks, a sad look in her eyes.

"Because," Adam said, walking into the room. "Your stay at Casa De Adam is over. Your apartment's electricity is back on."

Annika laughs, nodding, and continues to pack her stuff. I look towards Adam, and nod to the door.

He nods in understanding, and I follow him out the door.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Adam, you're a life saver." I say smiling.

"Hmmm, I don't think I'm a small piece of candy, but you're welcome anyways." He says jokingly.

I laugh and head to the bathroom of grab my tooth brush and comb, then head back to the guest room. I put the stuff in my bag, sit on the bed, and watch Annika and Adam tease each other about random stuff.

After a few minutes I get up, stretch, and tell Annika it's time to go.

She nods, grabbing her backpack and putting it on her back.

"Oh, Andromeda, before you go, do you wanna record a hide and seek later?" Adam asks as we walk down the stairs.

"Sure, what time?" I ask in return.

"Probably aroud 12:15. Is that fine?"

"Yep, well, again thanks for letting us stay." I say, opening the door.

"Well again, you're welcome. Drive safe honey!" He yells jokingly.

"Sure thing darls!" I yelled in return, waving.

I can see that he laughs and walks inside. I laugh as well, and get in my car, Annika in the back seat. I hear her stomach growl and laugh. I start the car and start driving to one of our favorite fast food restraunts, Wendy's.

We order our food and start driving home, Annika eating her food now, making my stomach growl. She laughs and continues to eat.

We finally get to the apartment and I look at the time, 12:11.

I mutter a curse and quickly start up my computer. After it finally started up I get onto Minecraft just as my skype started to ring. I answered it and muttered another curse.

I quickly type in the skype chat, "Sorry, give me a minute, the power outage reser all the data, and now I have to set up my new mic real fast."

"Annika?" I yell. "Can you do me a favor and grab my earphones?"

"Sure! Where are they?" She asks, opening the door to my room.

"Check in the left drawer beside the bed!"

"Okay! Found 'em!" She replied, and ran out of the room towards me.

She placed it on the desk and watched me set up my new mic.

I grabbed my uneaten Wendy's, sat down at my desk, put my earphones on, and put on face campus and the mic.

My first words in the call were, "Sup nerds."

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did then be sure to tell me in the reviews! I enjoy reading them! Especially when I'm sick... Thank you all for your get well wishes!<strong>

**But anyways, I'll see you guys later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoys, and if you did then be sure to leave a review to show how much you love it!**

**a few review replies:**

**Nell: thank you! if i honestly were in her situation, those would literally be the words I would enter with. Well, I don't know who you're expecting, but you'll find out soon.**

**Qwerty: im trying. Though I am feeling a little better than I was on Wednesday.**

**ZambleTheZombie: that's great! I love to know it when you love the chapters! I agree, know excuse me to go find Augustus! (Klüb Icë helllll yeah!)**

**Enderdeath731: great to know! XD and thanks, still getting that stuffy nose and sore throat... It sucks...**

**now story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

"'Sup nerds." I said as soon as I entered the call.

"Where have you been?" Ty asks, flipping his hair out of his eye.

I noticed everyone in the call, Adam, Ty, Tyler, Steve, Kyle, Klarissa and someone who I didn't know.

I give him a look, "Do any of you read Skype chat?"

"Nope." They all replied.

I sighed, muttering, "This is what I get for recording with you people."

"Heard that," Klarissa said.

I slam my fist on the table, "God damn my new mic!"

They laugh, and Adam realizes that I haven't met the new guy.

"Oh, yeah, Andromeda, this is Jason, otherwise known as MinecraftUniverse. Jason, this is Andromeda, otherwise known as Lady Andromeda." Adam introduces us.

I wave, saying a quick, "Hi."

I grabbed into the bag of food next to me, grabbing a fry and taking a bite of it.

"Are we gonna start recording now?" Steve asks.

"Yep, we're all on the same server right?" Adam returns.

We all agree, and start recording.

Oh what fun...

**(Time skip and Pov change) **

**2 hours later**

**Your pov **

You've watched everyone else's videos, and are constantly reloading the page of one of your favorite youtuber, Lady Andromeda. Finally, a video was uploaded, and you hurry to watch it.

It starts off with her intro, a poppy song with her name in the front, two diamond swords crossed in an "X" and a bow between the two, behind it, sparkles and explosions going off in the background, a spider or two crawling near the bottom.

You hear a familiar voice start the intro, "Hey guys! Sky here, with Jason, Ty, Tyler, Steve, Qwerty, Kyle, and last but not least Andromeda! We are here doing a big you tuber Hide and seek! What is hide and seek... Jason!" Sky's voice said cheerily.

"Oh! Um... Hide and seek is a mini game where people are disguised as blocks and the people have to find them!" Jason said hurrily, the game starting.

"Something tells me that this is going to be filled with a whole shit-load of sex jokes." Andromeda says.

You watch as Andromeda leads her character, as a wood block, down into the river and into a secret hiding spot.

Adam, Ty and the Burrito start saying sex jokes. You hear Andromeda groan, and something made of paper start to move. They boys stop their jokes and try to listen and find out what that sound was.

The noise stops, and they all sound confused as hell trying to figure out what it was. You smile, and start to laugh, but it's more like a giggle.

The noise returns, and they all stop. After another minute of that you hear someone take a bite of something, and start chewing.

"Andromeda... Are you... Eating?" Adam asks.

You stifle a laugh.

"Maybe..." Andromeda replies, her voice sounding like it was filled with the food.

"Seriously A?" Qwerty asks.

"Hey! Don't judge! I'm hungry, and Annika was teasing me with the food the whole ride back from Adam's house, so I decided now would be a good time to eat." Andromeda replies, you can hear her taking another bite.

"I can't... I just cannot right now..." Tyler cracks up.

You burst out laughing. Which doesn't help that you are in the living room with a bunch of family around you. They give you strange looks, but you ignore them, continuing to watch the video.

"W-what are you eating right now?" Kyle stutters, trying to regain his breath.

"Wendy's, which means that I, unlike you people, have a delicious burger, with amazing fries, and a large chocolate frosty in front of me." She pauses. "Oh, shit! This is cold! Oh shit! I think someone saw me! No, no, no, please go away! You didn't see anything!"

You and the others in the Skype call start to die when she screams, "Nooooo! That's bullshit! He is using hacks! And now, thanks to that jackass, I am going to be a AFK player so I can eat, and so the hiders can win."

You hear her take a bite, and start to listen to the continuously dying laughter.

The recording goes on, then the trolling started.

"You left the game?" Adam asked when he saw that Andromeda last the game.

"I... Um... Well... Got kicked for being AFK for too long as a seeker."

They start to laugh, as well as yourself.

"And that's why you don't try to troll people in Hide and Seek." Jason says, causing everyone to laugh harder.

The rest of the video continues like this, a lot more laughter, eating, and jokes.

"Well guys, we hope you enjoyed watching this, and if you did then be sure to leave a like a subscribe to all of the amazing people down below in the description!" Andromeda said, doing the outro.

"Byeeeee!" The rest of the people said.

"Ow.." Andromeda says, probably rubbing her ears.

You laugh as her outro goes on, then looking around. You notice everyone's gone, probably either left to go to bed, or to go home. You shrug, clicking on the next video Andromeda uploaded.

It was named "Hunger Games 297", and you couldn't wait for her 300th video. The intro began, then did the games.

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda or Lady A here, and I'm back with a solo holo hunger games! We are currently on the... Um... Shit! I know the name of the server!"

You laug as the map becomes familiar to you. It's Power Move City from the Nexus.

"Ok well, I think it's called th Nexus, and I'll leave a link for it down in the description below. But for now, let's focus on winning the games!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! If you did be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! I'll see you later! <strong>

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy!**

**EEEEEEEPPPP! We are sooooooooo close to 3,000 views on here! I'm so excited for it!**

**Here are a few replies:**

**Qwerty:**

**Andromeda: coz I can! I was hungryyyyyyy! nom nom nom**

**FoShow506: *gasp* school on a Sunday? Oh noes! Good luck on all of that stuff you got to do, seems like a lot.**

**Nell: yeah, at times I can be a little lazy... And well I totally doubt that this is what you were expecting, eh?**

**Now time for the story! Gather 'round children!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov, 1 hr 40 min before<strong>

After we recorded the first game we decided to do another. It was as chaotic and crazy as the first one.

They forced me to do the intro... It didn't go too well...

"Hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another-" I start.

"Rawr!" Klarissa yells

"K? Why K?" I moaned.

"'Cause it's fun. Right guys?" Klarissa asks to the others.

"Yep. And Andromeda, you can always make a video of the mess ups." Ty says, agreeing with Klarissa.

"Ty, by next month I'll have a whole god damn movie." I say.

"That's probably true Ty. Do you remember that one video with the fieesh and what's his face?" Adam reminds Ty.

I laugh a little and start a new intro. "Hey guys! Lady A here with another game of hide and seek! As you can probably tell we have the same people as we did the last round and I'm too lazy to name them so onwards to a game!"

"Thanks A!" Klarissa says sarcastically.

"You're welcome K!" I say enthusiastically as hell.

"So... I'm a furnace..." Adam says.

"I am too! Let's be furnace buddies!" Ty said, fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"Me too! The furnace trio is back!" Jason cheered.

I cover my mouth with my hand to refrain from bursting out laughing.

Adam gasps, "The SkyloxMU is so real right now."

We all start laughing hard. It didn't help that Steve, right after it, screamed, "YOU WILL NEVER GET MY WOOD BLOCK!" We laughed harder, basically dying of it.

"Hey! I'm a wood block too! Let's get solid together!" Tyler cheered.

"Oh dear god, it doesn't help that I'm a wood block too." Klarissa groaned.

"Why don't you come get hard with us?" Steve asked.

Klarissa gave him a look on Skype, "Yeah, I'm good. I'll pass."

I laugh, saying, "Well, I'm a book shelf."

Awkward silence filled the call.

Ty broke the silence, saying "No one likes to read."

"I do!" I cried, then proceeding to fake cry.

"Ty! What the hell man? Making a girl cry? Not cool." Adam chastised.

"Yeah man, what the hell?" I join in.

Then the Reston the group starts to gang up on Ty. Then Kyle interrupted.

"So, I'm a crafting table. Can I join you in the loners club, Andromeda?" He asks.

"No, it's for loners only." I say.

"Ohhhhh! Kyle got rejected!" Klarissa cheered.

"Ohhh damn! Rejection!" Adam hollered.

I facepalm, and grab my phone to tweet this.

Annika then decides to steal my headphones off my ears, and grabs my mic, hearing everyone call him out for being rejected.

"The pink man got rejected? Oh crap, this just got real!" She says.

Everyone pauses and looks at Skype to look at facecam. They see me on my phone and Annika.

"One minute guys, stay like that." I turn my phone onto camera mode and take a selfie with Annika facing me. "Ok, we're good."

I tweet the picture, the caption saying, "Just recording with some buds, nearly dying of laughter! Lol!" I then tagged everyone in it, and posted it.

I take my headphones and mic back from Annika and fix them, putting the headphones back on.

"What were you doing?" Adam asks.

"Well, I was checking my Twitter and Tumblr, then Annika came and took mah stuff away." I say, checking Minecraft to see if I was still alive, which I was.

"Well that's fantastic, A." Klarissa said.

"I know! Oh shit, that's something I haven't seen in a while." I say, laughing and checking the chat.

"What? I'm so confused..." Ty says.

"In the chat," I explain. "The one that says, 'Bring back the blue rock chronicles!' Its an old thing I used to do, calling diamonds 'blue rocks'. I even did a short little survival series based on just trying to find the blue rocks."

"Oh yeah! I remember watching that from before I became a youtuber! Man, those were the days." Klarissa says smiling.

"Hmmm, I should bring those back, because I remember those were so fun." I smiled thinking of the possibilities.

"I'm still confused..." Ty said sadly.

"Not surprised, it's a little bit of an inside joke to all of my old fans. So guys! If you remember the good old days of the 'Blue Rock chronicles' be sure to tell me I'm the comments if you want it back! If you've never heard of it... then get a life." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Don't worry Ty, I'm with you here." Adam groaned.

"You know what, I just realized, that I have not heard a single word from Tyler for nearly five minutes." I say, nearly gasping.

I hear movement, then Tyler saying, "Oh, hey, I'm back. I decide that that was a good time to go pee."

"You know what? It probably was." Steve sighed.

"Oh, ok... What happened while I was gone?" Tyler asked, confusion in his voice.

"Quite a bit of stuff, dear burrito. Oh! The round is over! Meaning someone has to do the outro! I volunteer K as tribute!" I cheer.

"Oh ok, I see how it is. Just throw me under the bus then." KLarissa says, her arms crossed.

"That was generally the point." I reply.

"Well, screw you too. Anyways guys! Thanks for watching, hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to slap that like button! Check out everyone's channels in the description below, and we'll see you all later byee!" Klarissa finished.

"Well, this was interesting, with conversations of getting hard, to blue rocks. Well, I'm definatly uploading this one, I don't know about you guys." I say, smiling hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you did then be sure to leave it in reviews telling me! I enjoy reading all of your reviews! I'll see you all later! Have a good day!<strong>

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy! If you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! WE HAVE 3000 VIEWS ON THE STORY! OHMAHGERISH IM SOOOOOOOOO EXCITED**

**Review replies!**

**Qwerty: to be honest Andromeda is too, lol, me too!**

**MBH123: hey snow, where did she go? Did you do something to her?**

**Zamble: to be honsest I would watch it too. Hey! Maybe if I gets the YouTube channel I would do that series! That would be awesome!**

**Nell: trust me dood, next time I wanna add all of the peoples, I probably would too.**

**Anyways now onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

After we finished recording the second hide and seek, Ty, Tyler, Kyle, and Jason left the call. Tyler and Kyle going to record stuff, and Jason and Ty were as well. The only people left in the call were Andromeda, Steve, Klarissa and I.

We decided to record a few things together, but not before we edited one of the videos. We edited the videos with a lot of jokes. Oh, and a staring contest over skype... Klarissa won...

At one point we got so bored that we all just went on our phones or checked our social websites.

"Wow." Andromeda says, scrolling through something.

"What?" I ask, looking through tumblr.

"I just got an email asking if I want to be part of a UHC. It says that I can invite three friends to be part of my team. So you guys in?" She asks, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Um, it depends what time." Steve says, scratching the back of his head.

"It says next Wednesday at noon." She says, looking at her phone.

"I'll do it." I say, looking at my schedule. "But a little warning, I'm bad at survivals."

"I could do it, but expect me to die early, probably of starvation." Klarissa shrugged.

Andromeda laughs, "How 'bout you Steve?"

"Sure, but I probably will be filling it will really sarcastic shit." Steve replies.

"I'm fine with that, I love sarcasm, it's mah babeh." Andromeda said.

"Hey!" Annika said in the background.

"Fine, second baby. Happy now?" She grumbled.

"Yep!" Annika replied.

I chuckle, and realize that my video was done rendering.

"Hey, is anyone else's video done rendering?" I ask, just about to upload it.

"Oh, shit, mine is." Steve said.

Klarissa laughed, "Mine too."

"Dammit! My rendering stuff takes forever! Noooo!" Andromeda said, slamming her fists on her desk.

"Yeah, and aren't you at your apartment? I'm at Steve's house still, and on a laptop." Klarissa asked.

Andromeda sighed, "I need a better computer... Though I should be able to get one soon, hopefully."

"Well, just tell us when you're done, we be waitin'." I joked.

It took another five minutes until the video was uploaded to youtube.

"Sky games?" I ask, wondering what we should record next.

"Sky games?" Andromeda asked, confusion in her voice.

"Sky games!" Steve cheered.

"I am just so confused." Klarissa said, running her fingers through her hair.

"You're not alone, K. You're not alone." Andromeda says, shaking her head.

I chuckle, "Sky games are basically Hinger Games, but on my server, but with horses and many more fun things!"

"Oh, that makes more sense, you confused us there Adam." Klarissa said.

"Sure, I'll do it." Andromeda says nonchalantly.

"Wow, enthusiasm much Andromeda?" I ask.

"Sure!" She replies, a little more enthusiastically.

I smile, "There we go. Are we ready?"

"Yep." Andromeda shrugs.

"Yep!" Klarissa enthusiastically says.

"Sure." Steve says.

"Hey, we should do a girls versus guys." Andromeda says, excitement leaking into her voice.

"Great idea! Let's do it." I say.

"We are gonna whop your asses." Steve says, trying to sound like a gangster.

"Steve, no. Just, no." I say, shaking my head.

Andromeda laughs, "Okay, now, ladies you're both pretty. Let's get on with this. What server Adam?"

"Oh, um," I scanned quickly through all the servers, "5."

We all clicked the server and we're now waiting for the game to get more players, which it was sure to get with all of us here. At twenty people we started our intro. We forced Andromeda to do it again.

"Ugh, why do you guys hate me?" She groaned.

"We don't!" I say cheerfully. "We just wanna torture you a bit."

"Fantastic," she muttered. "Well, intro time! Three, two, one. Hey guys! What's up? Lady Andromeda here, with Sky, Steve and Qwerty. And we present you with a girls versus guys hunger games! Who will win? Only watching this video will tell!"

"Yep! Now let's win this, A!" Klarissa cheered.

"Come on Adam, let's go get the center chests!" Steve said, bounding towards the center.

"Yes! Wooden sword! Die people around me!" Andromeda cheered.

She chopped all of the people around her towards me, so I killed them.

"Hey! Those are kill steals! Not cool man!" She groaned.

"Well to be fair, you hit them towards me, and I didn't want to be killed, so I killed them." I said, making it sound reasonable.

"Ugh, fine, but next time, you'll be gone." She warned, and her character ran off. "Hey, K, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine, just some food." Klarissa replies, looking through her inventory.

"Okay, here ya go." Andromeda says, throwing food on the ground.

I run over, steal the food, and run away.

"Thanks!" I laugh.

"Dammit Adam!" Andromeda says.

"Nuuuuu! I needed that!" Klarissa wailed.

"Adam! Give it back to her!" Andromeda says, wiggling her finger at me in Skype.

I moan. "Ugh fine, and stop wiggling that finger at me though."

She blushes, "Uh, um... It's not like that guys, Adam's just making a really bad sex joke."

I throw the food on the ground and run away. "Sure, Andromeda, sure. I saw that finger."

"God dammit Adam! Stop it! Please!" Andromeda moaned.

"Okay, only if you not kill me until the death match." I bargain.

"Okay, sure. I can't guarntee you'll survive until then though." She says, and the two walked away.

"Is that a challenge," I ask, my eyes looking at her suspiciously.

She smirks, "It is, Mr. Adam."

"Challenge accepted then, if I win, then you must buy me some fast food."

"Deal, and if I win then you have to jump into the lake."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! And if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me how much you enjoyed! I'll see you all later!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy!**

**Some replies!**

**Qwerty: see, even if I don't really know you I still knownwhat would happen to you in certain situations! Lol**

**Nell: silly girl, don't you think I knew, I decided that Klarissa's subscribers don't know her real name, but know it starts with a K. Great to know you've enjoyed! and I've already taught you about UHC so you're good!**

**(Guest) Querty is Awesome: 1. Qwerty I swear to God if that is you... My god.. 2. If it's not qwerty then Random Guest person calm down! i update every day! So don't worry!**

**MBH123: well Snow, tell her if she needs to talk that I'm here and she can pm me any time! **

**Enderdeath731: Ooo! Ooh, ooh kill em! Yeah! Cookie! Imma eat it! *noms on cookie* thanks dood!**

**Zamble: don't worry dood I get what ya mean!**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

Before I can accept his challenge, Adam adds another price.

"Oh yeah! If I win, you also have to do a Vlog with you eating cereal!" He laughs.

I ponder this for a moment, laughing, I replied with, "Ok! Deal! Let's see who wins! Now K, time for adventure!" I cheer, and we run off.

"Yeah! Adventure time come on grab your-" She starts to sing.

"No dood, stop! You're gonna get me copyrighted, and I don't want that! Please!" I beg.

Adam, Annika, and Steve laugh in the background.

"Okay, fine, parody time then."

"Oh dear god, someone save me," I mutter.

"Adventure time come on, grab your butts! We're going to very distant cracks! With Butt the ass, and Bob the human, then fun will never end its butt time!" She sang.

For the next minute all you can hear is all of us dying of laughter. I try to regain my breath, but lose it again from remembering the song.

Adam tried to say something but failed. He retried, and was successful, "Hey, can we get an animation of this?"

I finally regain my breath, and start to loot chesets again, getting an iron chestplate, and chainmail leggings.

"Hey, Adam, do you have some stuff for me? I'm a little low on supplies." Steve says, looking through his inventory.

"Yeah sure." Adam replies.

"Oh, shit. I forgot that Steve was here." I laugh.

"How do you forget someone is here?" Klarissa asks, smiling.

"He wasn't talking, so my brain went like, 'Oh! Someone hasn't talked! Let's just forget that they're even here! Der de der!' I'm a genius." I say, shaking my head.

The rest of the group laughs, meanwhile, I killed another two people.

"Oh! A double kill! Who's next so I can make it a triple!" I ask, an evil smile on my face. I look at the compass and see its pointing at Adam. "Oh, sorry Adam, looks like it's you next."

"No! I'm sacrificing Steve! Take him instead!" He screeches.

"Hey!" Steve says, "That's offensive!"

"Well, I take any sacrifices given to me! And Steve, you should be honored! My sacrifices get quick deaths instead of the normal five minute long one!" I said, killing him.

Then, I was taking hearts of damage. I was confused, and looked around. I found Klarissa attacking me. I started to run, having only one and a half hearts. Then I died.

"What? What!" I was confused as hell. "Why?! Why, K?"

"Revenge for killing Steve!" She screamed.

"Yes!" Steve cheered.

"Well, K, you forget one thing." I say, smiling.

"What's that?" She asks, a confused expression on her face.

"I have a revenge pass." I say, and use it.

"What! Oh crap, I did that for nothing. Sorry, Steve, I avenged you for nothing." Klarissa says, a disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, wow, thanks." Steve replied sarcastically.

I started to stalk Klarissa, and waited until she got in a fight. Finally, she accepted one, and seemed to forget that I was after her as a mutant. I waited until she was low, and stole the kill, running away afterwards.

"NOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT ANDROMEDA!" She screamed, slamming her fists on the table.

"Well," I say, smiling sweetly. "You shouldn't have killed me, then. Oh, and thanks for the blue rocks."

"I had two diamonds?! Really?! I could have made a freaking diamond sword?! My god.." She moaned.

Adam and Steve laughed. I hid from the person chasing me, then put on all of the armor from Klarissa's dead body. I then run to spawn, and make the blue rock sword. Something moves out of the corner of my eye. I turn to look at it, and something scurried across the wall. I freeze, and tense up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, jumping out of my chair. "S-spider! Eeeeep!"

Annika then comes running out of her room, carrying a shoe.

"Where is it, Andromeda?" She asks, surveying the room.

I point over to the wall next to my desk, and she nods, walking slowly over. She slowly moved the shoe above the spider, and quickly slammed it against the wall. She removed the shoe from the wall, and looked at the spider to make sure it was dead.

She walked away, a sastified smile on her face, "Okay, you can go back now. It's dead."

I nod, thank her, and go to sit at the desk.

"Are you ok?" Adam asks, a small bit of concern showing in his bright, hazel eyes.

"I'm find, there was just a little spider." I say, hiding my nervousness.

Steve laughs, "A spider? You were screaming about a spider? What the hell?"

"Hey! I have severe arachnophobia. And besides, they're the 'Nerd Army's enemy." I say, flipping some hair out of my face.

"How bad of a phobia do you have?" Adam asks, a glint in his eyes.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not telling you. You're going to have to get it from-" I start to say.

Annika interrupts, "It's so bad that I had to kill it for her."

Adam laughs, while I joke, "You little traitor. I honestly came for a good time and I'm feeling so attacked, right now."

We laugh, and death match starts.

Adam and I are startled by it, and say in sync, "I'm so startled!"

I immediately go for someone wearing full iron, and attack. I traded into full iron while Adam gets the other person. Soon, Adam and I were the only two left.

"You ready?" I ask, stretching my fingers out.

"Yep, let's so this!" Adam cheers, and starts to shoot at me with his bow.

I dodge most of them, and start to slice at Adam with my sword. Finally after a few sings to each other, the cannon rung, and someone's body loot fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! A cliffie! Who died? Who will have to do the challenge(s) they were dared to do? You'll find out in the next chappie!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did then be sure to leave a review telling me how much you did! **

**Be sure to leave questions for the annual "Ask Andromeda" for every ten chapters!**

**I'll see you later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie, which is gonna be 2,000 words long! so i hope you enjoy! if you do then be sure to tell me in the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with two band concerts, and a project for english, and I have another project due the 18th for science, oh.. so much fun! Thanks school for sucking!  
><strong>

**I was also just wondering if it was okay if I could update this every other day instead of daily? Coz my writing schedule is not totally working...**

**Is anyone else excited for this Wednesday?! IM SO PUMPED FOR THE MEROME MUSIC VIDEO! EEEEEP! this is the most excited I've ever been for a wednesday**

**a few review replies!**

**Nell: I'm sorry, my psychic abilities can get out of hand sometimes, and I've decided to make my parody stories so now others can see it! So expect that soon!**

**Qwerty: lol, good thing! and do you have a pretzel? nom! and the answers to your questions are down below!**

**guest: Well, you'll find out who won soon!**

**Zamble: well, like the guest above, you'll find out soon! And yay! 200 REVIEWS! I so excited!**

**MBH123: if you ever need to talk, just pm me I can help!**

**FoShow506: IKR, and no, I don't have a channel, but when I'm older and have enough money to buy some equipment, I'll have one by then. so probably in like three to five years... yay... (sarcasm) **

**(Guest) Lily: well, here's some more!**

**Now anyways! onwards to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

"NOOOOOOO! GOD DAMMIT! I LOST!" I screamed, slamming my fists onto my desk.

"Yes! Take that! Now, anyways, on that note we hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a like, subscribe if you're new-" Adam began.

"Wait!" I say, "Adam, go on Skype, right now, and look at my facecam. Can you see how many fingers are up." I said, and flipped him off.

"Woah, jeez calm down. Well, be sure to check each other all out in the description below and we'll see you all later! Byee!" Adam finished.

I got up and kicked the wall. Thank god I had tennis shoes on, and was not barefoot. I sat back down at the computer and took deep breaths.

"You know what? I'm going to do it now, I'm going to record myself eating cereal right now. You forced this Adam, you did. Now, can you all mute your mics while I record, because I'm going to do a little prologue, explaining why I'm doing it."

They all agreed and decided to watch, I got my equipment ready and started to record.

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here, and I was dared to Vlog about myself eating cereal. So I'm going to do it, since I lost a Hunger Games against Adam. Now I will grab my bowl right now, and I'll be right back."

I see the others laughing their asses off, and I sigh, getting up and walking over to my kitchen. I grabbed a bowl, some cereal, and milk and pour the contents into the bowl. I grab a spoon, and walk back towards the computer, and sat down.

"Well, to the amazing jackasses I call friends, I guess." I say, and take a bite of cereal.

I continue to slowly eat the cereal until it's finished.

"Well guys, I hope you've enjoyed watching me eat cereal, and if you did then be sure to leave a like! If you're new, and for some weird reason you've decided you liked this, then be sure to subscribe! I'll see you all later, my amazing nerds! Peace out!" I end, waving to the camera.

They all unmute their mics and die of laughter. I glare at them and start to upload a Hunger Games I recorded last week to YouTube. It wasn't very much, it was on the Nexus, and no other youtuber or famous person was there, asides from AshPurdy and KrazyPandas, but I still won.

I sigh, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, to try to rid myself of what just happened in the last few hours, then I'm going to have to record for about three hours. So... fun!"

"Wait! Can I join?" Klarissa asks.

I frown and start to tease her, "In the shower? Ew, no K. I get that there are the crazy shippers out there but-"

She looks at me in horror, "What?! No! Dear God, no. I mean join you with recording it, my God…"

I laugh, "Well, call me back in half an hour or so, and I should be done."

"Okay!" Klarissa said joyfully.

"Wait!" Adam said, and I paused. "Can I join."

I shrug, "Yeah, that's fine. Well I'll be back in a few, see you two then."

I then leave the call, and get up from my computer. I walk over to my room, passing Annika's, where she looks up from reading a book. I nod to her and continue. Finally, I opened my door and walk inside. I grab some underwear, a pair of fluffy pajama pants, and a shirt. I then walk to the bathroom, passing the photos I've hung on the wall. I sighed, looking at them, the happy memories... I shake my head and walk into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I then strip my clothes and get in the shower, the heat turning my skin red.

I take a deep breath as the water relaxes my muscle. I then start cleaning myself. I finish and turn off the shower, grabbing a nearby towel and drying myself. I get my clothes on, comb my wet hair, and go back to my computer.

I wondered what we were going to eat for dinner. **(A/N What are we gonna eat? the benja kanada? No? well ok.. I see how it is...) **

"Annika? How does pizza for dinner sound?" I ask, yelling so she could hear me.

''Yeah sure!" She yells in reply, probably not even looking up from her book.

I sigh. She's probably gonna be like me when she's a teenager. Not giving a damn unless it's about a book. I then laugh thinking about it, then go online and order a pizza and a cookie pizza. I get a call on skype about five minutes later. I answer it, knowing who it was.

Adam and Klarissa were sitting in their chairs waiting for me. I wave, and start resetting my equipment up.

They start to say something but no words come out. I laugh after realizing what they had done.

"Hey guys? Yeah, you forgot to take your mics out of mute or something... or my volume is all the way down, fantastic, 'cause I'm a genius." I mutter the last part.

Klarissa face palms, "Smart, A. Real smart. Now, just 'cause of that I'm going to call you 'Andy' for the whole recording."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I scream. "NU! Donz do it K!"

"Hmmmm, maybe. Now are you ready?" Klarissa smirked.

Adam sat there with a confused look on his face. I laugh, "Nearly, I just have to delete one more video, so the whole thing will fit on my computer."

I delete a few old videos and say I'm ready. We go on some random server, and play the games. In the middle of the third game, the pizza guy came.

I cursed, "Annika! Come here! I need you to do me a favor!"

Annika trudged out of her room, "What?"

"The pizza is here, so I need you to watch this real fast, okay?" I ask.

She shrugs, and I jump out of the chair I'm in and rush to the door, grabbing my wallet . I quickly pay the man, and grab the pizza. Setting it down on the counter, I grab a slice, and Annika gets off the computer. I notice that I'm still alive, and I grab my earphones and put them on again.

"Herro! I'm back!" I say cheerfully, taking a bite of my pizza slice.

"Where did ya go?" Adam asks.

"Somewhere..." I say, my mouth full of food.

"Dammit, A! Are you eating again?" Klarissa says.

I look around, "Maybe..."

"What the hell?! You just ate!" Adam says, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, two hours ago. Trust me, Adam, when you get to know me, you'll learn that I love to eat during recordings, and I do it frequently. So meh." I say, sticking my tongue out.

"My god, you're ridiculous... Oh yes! Double kill! Take that!" Adam says shaking his head. "And put that tongue back in your mouth!"

I feel my face heat up, "My god, Adam! Stop that! Oh! Triple kill! Get on my level, losers!"

I take another bite.

After about two more hours of recording, we finally get all three hours of Hunger Games.

"Well, guys, thank you for watching this extremely long and butt hurting hunger games! We hope you enjoyed! If you did then be sure to like, subscribe if you're new, and check out everyone's channel in the description below!" I say cheerfully.

"Byee!" Adam and Klarissa cheer.

"I'll see you all later! Peace out, my nerds!" I end, and stop my recording.

Klarissa yawns, "Thank god that's over, I'm tired as hell. I'll see you two later, I'm gonna go sleep."

She hangs up, and it's just me and Adam in the call.

Adam yawns as well. "Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep as well, I'll see you tomorrow for the 'Attack on Titan' marathon."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!" I say, suppressing a yawn.

"Good night." He says and hangs up as well.

I yawn, and start to edit the video, hour by hour. I sigh, realizing that it's going to take me one and a half hours to edit and render all of the video. I start to edit the first one. I was in the middle of editing the second one, and I fell asleep, my head falling onto the keyboard.

I woke up the next morning, wiping some drool off of my face and desk. I smiled, getting my phone out. I took a selfie of my computer and I, my face having imprints of the keys on my face, and my computer program for editing and rendering videos still on.

I quickly posted it to twitter, with the caption, "Stayed up late editing episode 200 of the hunger games! Instead of finishing the whole thing I fell asleep on my computer, and now I have keys on my face. Great job me! XD "

People started to retweet and comment on it. I got up, and started to change into some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. I go make some poptarts for breakfast, and Annika trudges out of her room once smelling it. She takes the fresh ones from the toaster, and I protest, saying that it was mine. She gave me a look and took a bite.

After we ate, Annika went to get some clothes on, and I grab my IPad, just in case it's not very appropriate for her to watch. While she's getting ready, I quickly finish editing the video, and start rendering it. Annika then comes out of her room, I quickly get some shoes on, and we leave for Adam's house.

Once we get there, and I knock on Adam's door. He answers and smiles, letting us in. I send Annika upstairs, with my IPad and earpods, knowing she'd watch age appropriate stuff on youtube. Adam and I go into the living room, and he goes on Netflix, picking episode one. I watch the episode in horror.

"What? Was? That?" I say as soon as the episode was over. "T-The poor kid! H-his... Wow, this episode really killed the feels... my god..."

"I know! I felt so bad when I first watched the episode." He says.

"I'm not sure I want to watch anymore of this..." I say. "How about we watch some of our old videos?"

"Our old videos?" He asks, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah! Like we see how much we've changed since our first videos." I say, smiling, as I remembered some of my first videos.

"Hmmm." He said, thinking for a minute. "Okay! But we get to record it okay? And we do mine first!"

I cheer, "Okay! Three videos each! Let's do this!"

We run, racing each other up the stairs. I go into the guest room, and we run into Adam's recording room.

"Let's do this!" I cheer.

Annika looks at me confused, "What are we doing?"

Adam laughs, getting on to youtube, "We are going to watch our first episodes and react to them."

"Well, okay! Let's do this!" She cheers, and I laugh.

"Okay! So, three, two, one! Hey guys! Sky here! Along with Lady Andromeda, and her little sister, Annika! Today we are going to watch and react to our old videos!"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, before I end the chapter, let me answer a few questions! <strong>

**Qwerty: **

**Questions:**

1. Why the butts parody? XD

**Coz I did!**

**2. What would you do if Adam read this in a video?**

**I would most likely fangirl the living hell out, pass out, wake up, then fangirl some more, bragging to my friends like: Ha! you guys are losers! You aren't famous with ten million people! (but i wouldn't do that to you, so dont worry) Then I would probably favorite that video, and post it to tumblr, saying that it was my story that he read. lol**

**3. If you could only take 3 things with you on a deserted island, what would you take?**

**An I pad/ computer (with wifi) (so I could watch the youtubes and update the story), all the books I want, and some lotion/sunscreen (i wouldn't want dry/sunburned skin)**

**Well! I hope you guys enjoyed! And again, sorry for this being late, I have had a busy few days... and _I was thinking of updating every other day.. if that's okay with you guys!_If it's not, then I shall go on insane writing sprees.**

**Well, I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-lady A**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! Lady A here! And I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you do!**

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Nell: OMG Ty does? Do you think he'll read it? If he does read it do you think he'll tell Adam about it? If Adam reads it, do you think he'll make a video of it? My brain is fangirling so hard, lol. And IKR after I watched the first episode I was like :O "wut just happened?" lol and my gosh, that's a long time to be crying, the longest i've cried was for about five minutes, and that's because of the book Allegiant, the final book in the divergent series. **

**Qwerty: thanks! it's nice to see the support! and lol, bad puns ftw**

**Zamble: Im so confused, tell me! and here ya go!**

**Anyways on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

"Okay! So three, two, one! Hey guys! Sky here! Along with Lady Andromeda, and her little sister, Annika! Tody we are going to watch and react to our old videos!" I say happily.

Annika and Andromeda wave when their names are mentioned.

"That's right guys! We are doing three videos each! Adam is going first, with.. What?" Andromeda says, questioning my first video choice.

"Well, the first video I'm doing is literally the first video I've posted to my channel! Which is Sky does Mincecraft! And now, time to begin!" I say, clicking my video.

As the video begins, Annika says, "My god, you sound so lifeless."

"Well, what do you expect? I was overweight and depressed, of course one would be this lifeless!" I exclaimed, "but now, I'm better, and happy!"

Andromeda laughs, shaking her head. The video ends, and I pick the next one. I pranked Dawnables, putting budder all of her house. Andromeda and Annika laugh.

"Look at you now, Adam, still obsessed with budder!" Andromeda says smiling wide.

I laugh, "True! Always have, and probably always will!"

We all crack up, and start the next video, which was a Youtuber Hide and Seek special, with a bunch of my friends. Jerome was there, and he added a bunch of other people, in the middle of the recording.

"I'm going to have this scarred into my mind! I'm just gonna wake up in the middle of the freaking night, to Antvenom slurping in my ear!" I screamed in the video.

Andromeda just started to die of laughter when Preston starts to say something about moist bagels. Jerome then starts to slurp to someone else.

Annika starts to die of laughter as well, then I start to laugh. We finally start to stop laughing, and head to Andromeda's channel.

"I pick what we watch!" Andromeda calls, and we trade spots. "Now for my first video! Which is the Blue Rock Chronicles, episode one! Let's press play! Click!" Andromeda says playfully.

"Hey guys! It's Andromeda here, and this is the first episode of a Minecraft survival series I am calling the Blue Rock Chronicles! You guys should probably learn after the first few episodes! Now, I know what you guys are thinking, 'Andromeda! What about the Call of Duty series that you were doing?' Well, since we've finished story mode, and I keep dominating everyone I play against and my boyfriend, who is a supposed CoD master-"

"Hey!" Someone says in the background, sounding offended.

Andromeda laughed, "Well, we all know it's true, don't try that. Anyways, I got a little bored, and I've decided to only do them every once and a while, meaning anytime he asks."

"So right now?" He asks, sounding hopeful.

"No, later bro, after this, now let me finish."

The video ends after another ten minutes, and she had just started to get some iron.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a like, and subscribe if you're new! I'll see you guys later! Peace out!" She ends.

"Bye!" The boy in the background says.

Andromeda laughs when the video ends, "Wow, that is some old school stuff right there! Now onwards to the next video!"

"What are you gonna pick?" Annika asks, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Probably a UHC. With the Waffles, Lava person, some british dude." Andromeda shrugs.

"Who the hell is Waffles?" I ask.

"Oh, I gave nicknames to someone who's name sounded like food, like with the burrito." She laughs.

I roll my eyes, smiling. "Well, start the video!"

"Okay! Give me a minute to find it!" She says, scrolling through all of her videos. She frowned, "Where did it go?"

"Do you think the people of youtube blocked it, or something?" I ask.

"Probably," She sighed, "Well, how about a battle-dome? Probably one episode though, and I will count that as my third video, 'cause it's so long." She clicked the video, and an advertisement played.

"No no no! Skip! I don't want it to be copyrighted! Skip it!" I screeched.

Andromeda and Annika cracks up, I quickly steal the mouse from Andromeda and skip it.

Andromeda's intro starts, and a loud voice starts the video.

"Hey guys! What's up? It's Preston here, with Lady Andromeda, Vikkstar, and Woofless!" Preston starts, his player moving around.

"The Waffles!" Andromeda cheers.

"Thanks, 'cause I love to be called a waffle." Woofless says sarcastically.

Andromeda laughs, "Well, if it helps, I love waffles."

"It doesn't." He said bluntly.

Andromeda then starts to type something, and it's not visible until she entered it in the chat. It read: The Woofless loves to be called a waffle, can we get that as his nickname?

Someone replied in chat, "Sure, give me a minute."

"Thanks!" Andromeda replied, laughing.

"What? No! Please! Spare me!" Woofless cried.

"Nope!" Andromeda said cheerfully.

Someone changed his name to . Andromeda and the others laugh, nearly dying of it.

After a few more minutes of it the video ends, and it's time to end our reactions.

"Well, we hope you enjoyed! If you did then be sure to leave a like, and subscribe if you're new! We'll see you all later! Byee!" I say cheerfully.

"Peace out!" Andromeda says.

"Bye!" Annika says quickly before I ended the video.

I end the recording, and send the unedited clip to Andromeda.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, guys, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me how much you did. I'll see you all later!<strong>

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys! Lady A here and I'm back with another chappie! I'm sorry this is a bit late, but I've been working on some one shots, that are most likely coming out this saturday/sunday! For those of you know what they are about *wink wink* for those of you who don't then be sure to look out for them!**

**And I was also maybe fangirling about the new Merome music video... I LOVE ENDSTONE! SO AMAZING!**

**Now for a few review replies!**

**Nell: IKR but you would be able to tell that I'm fangirling, same here THAT'S A WARNING BROTATO AND WOOFLESS!**

**Zamble: that's awesome! and you're welcome! **

**Qwerty: you know, I could go for some waffles now.**

**Ecliptic Chaos: there's an oc form for you to fill out dood, it would help if you filed that out.**

**Andromeda: YESSSHHHH THANKS FOR THE CHOCOLATE! NOMM NOM NOM!**

**me: anyways, donz worry, I get ya, i have to keep resetting my Tumblr password coz I keep forgetting it, lol, and I love imagine dragons one of my favorite bands!**

**me: *takes ice cream and brownies* YESHHHHH! THANKS! BROWNIE SUNDAE TIME! you can keep the twinkies though**

**Ender: donz worry dood, it's understandable, i myself have been busy writing those one-shots *wink wink* :D**

**Story time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda pov<strong>

I got up, stretched, and thanked Adam for letting us record with him.

"Hey! Do you wanna do a 'Never have I ever?' later?" He asked, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun." I say, shrugging.

"Wow, much enthusiasm. Huh? Is five an okay time to record?"

I look at my phone at the time. "Yeah, that should be fine."

"Great!" He cheers.

I laugh, and Annika and I head down the stairs.

"See you later, Adam!" I yell before walking out of the front door, and towards my car.

We started the drive home listening to Christmas music, and finally got home. I looked at the time, 3:30. I decided to take a nap, and told Annika to wake me up at 4:30.

I fell asleep on the couch, snuggling with one of the throw pillows.

My dream was one of the fateful days that decided my fate. **(lol sorry, I had to add the Endstone reference)**

* * *

><p>"Andromeda, I'm sorry for your loss." A woman said.<p>

I watched as the thirteen year old me turned around to see who had spoken.

"Thank you." I had said quietly.

The woman stepped closer and gripped my shoulders, "Sweetie, if you ever need a new home, because of the problems you are facing, just ask. I'll be here, and I don't think my children or husband would mind."

I smiled sadly, "You know, I think I might take you up on your offer."

The woman's smile widened, "Great! I'll go tell your step-father that we will be taking care of you for now, we'll just have to buy you a ticket to Montreal, and get a room set up. Is that fine?"

I nodded, and looked down to the gravestone that I was near. A tear slid down my cheek, and the woman walked away to find my step-father.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't try hard enough to stop you. I should've tried harder, then you wouldn't be dead. You'd still be alive and well, smiling as I played soccer, or at my crazy antics. But I didn't." More tears slid down my cheek. I kneeled down, gripping the stone with both hands. "I'm sorry," I sobbed.

Someone gripped my shoulders, and I turned around to see my best friend. He helped me up, I put my hands to my face, and cried silently now. He hugged me, my head against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay Andromeda. It's gonna be alright." He whispered soothingly into my ear.

I nodded slowly, whispering, "Thanks... but it's never going to be the same. I'm going to be moving to Montreal, and I won't see you again."

He smiled, and laughed quietly, his soft laughter filling my ears, "Well, you'll have my number, so you can always call or text."

I smiled, "I guess you're right. Thanks, Collins, for making me feel better."

"Anything for my best friend."

* * *

><p>I woke up, a tear sliding down my face, my heart beating fast, and gasping for air.<p>

No wonder Collins had seemed familiar. My old best friend, was now in Seattle.

I quickly reach for my phone, checking the time and to send a text.

It was 4:45, I quickly texted the message and went on my computer logging on to skype and minecraft.

I received a call and answered it, "Hey guys!"

"Hi!" Adam say cheerfully.

"Hey A!" Klarissa says excited.

"Hey Andromeda." Steve says.

"Hai!" Tyler says.

"Let's do this!" I say, "Wait, what are we doing this on?"

Adam chuckles, "It's in the skype chat."

"Okay! Imma do that now!" I said, getting in the skype chat and downloading the map. "Okay! I got it!"

"Okay! Let's do this!" Adam said, as I logged on.

I quickly picked the gold as Adam protested, which he then went to another color.

"Who's gonna do the intro?" I asked.

"Not it!" Klarissa yelled.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Dammit!" Adam seethed.

"Well, that sucks to be you!" I laughed.

"Well, three, two, one. Hey guys! Sky here with Lady Andromeda, MLGHwnt, QwertyAFK, and MuchingB-"

"Burrito!" I interrupted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Tyler said, offended.

Adam laughs, "Well, we are doing a mini-game called 'Never Have I Ever' where basically we have to say stuff we have never done, and if you haven't done it then you move forward, if you have done it then you stay in the same place. Well let's start! Never have I ever... spoken more than one language."

"Yes!" Klarissa and Steve said at the same time.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, "Why do I know more than two languages!"

"Wait! How many languages do you know?" Adam asks.

"Like three or four." I say shrugging.

"What languages do you know?" Steve asks.

"Um, English, Canadian French, French, and I think Spanish, but I'm not sure." I say, trying to remember.

"Why Canadian French?" Adam asks, seeming slightly confused.

"'Cause I used to live in Canada, and I needed to order some stuff and talk to some teachers in it."

"Tu veux parler en français à confondre les autres?" Tyler asked. (translation: You want to talk in French to confuse others?)

"Oui , ils vont être si fou si nous faisons cela , nous allons tout faire pour le reste de l'épisode." I replied. (translation: Yes, they're gonna be so mad if we do this, let's just do this for the rest of the episode.)

"What are you saying?" Klarissa asks.

"Oh, juste sur la façon dont nous parlons en français." I reply, trying not to laugh. (Oh, just about how we're speaking in French.)

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Adam screams.

Tyler and I died of laughter.

"Ce est le moteur de leur fou! J'aime cela." I laugh. (This is driving them crazy! I love it.)

"Ouais, mais nous devrions probablement arrêter si , ou bien ils vont être fou." Tyler replies. (Yeah, but we should probably stop though, or else they're gonna be mad.)

"CAN YOU PLEASE SPEAK IN ENGLISH?!" Steve screams.

"Okay, sure." I say, shrugging.

"Thank god. Why do you speak in the other language? We couldn't understand you!" Adam asks.

"It's called being bilingual, Adam."

* * *

><p><strong> Well guys, I hope you enjoyed! and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! <strong>

**I'll see you all later!**

**peace out!**

**-lady A**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review! And guys, we might get an official cover for the story! A friend of mine, who shall remain nameless, is being nice and is making me a few so I can choose which one I like, my friend is amazing! she's also an amazing artist!**

**I also got an enderman jacket for christmas! I'M AN ENDERWOMAN! XD but my jacket is amazing. though I'm a little sad because the eyes holes aren't see through, but still a great jacket!**

**Some review replies:**

**Qwerty: IKR! I just wanna sing it all day!**

** "**_**And there's nothing I wouldn't do, to trade places with you  
><strong>__**The sound of cannons drum  
><strong>__**We scare tributes, they run  
><strong>__**To carry our love  
><strong>__**To the Endstone." **_

**I can't wait until it comes out on ITunes! EEP!**

**Zamble: French! It's the language of love! IKR! EEEEP**

**Nell: I have no idea, what if he did though? XD the psychicness would be real! And I'm jelly, I wanna learn french! I just used google translate for the last chappie. XD**

**MBH123: Great to know!**

**EclipticChaos: I know, cliffies can suck, though they can be really fun to write XD! how did you know? it was only fifty words shorter... well, here's another one! and that's a really good oc, I'm thinking of using it too. it's that good, XD**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

"It's called being bilingual, Adam." Andromeda says, flipping some hair out of her face.

"Well, meh. It's K's turn, so go!" I say cheerfully.

"Okay... so... um... Never have I ever lived outside of the U.S." Klarissa says uncertainly.

"Dammit! Why do you people hate me today!" Andromeda curses.

"Right! I live in Canada right now!" Tyler says.

"Well," I say laughing. "That's what you get for living in Canada!"

Andromeda crossed her arms over skype. "Well I see how it is."

I laugh again, "Well, it's your turn, so go ahead and, I don't know. Ask away?"

"Okay, so. Never have I ever... Um... I guess. I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed, "SKIP!"

Tyler, Steve, Klarissa and I start to die of laughter.

"I-is she even allowed to skip?" Klarissa asked.

"I guess," I say, still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: three hours<strong>

After the video, everyone had just left the call, and I started to upload another video. I edited the video, and headed to bed right afterwards.

I fell asleep, my dreams were different than the normal, not dreams of my parents or my friends, but rather the one friend that I used to date.

* * *

><p>Alesa stood in front of me, my dream self was a year younger than I am now, and I watched.<p>

"You've been using me just because of the money, huh?" I had accused, pointing at her.

She glared, "So what? It's not like you would have anything spend it on."

"I could've spent the money on someone who actually care about me, or even tried to give a damn." I retorted.

"You know I at least pretended to give a damn at times." She scowled.

"I want you out of my house, now." I growled.

"Fine, but I will be back." She warned, and sauntered out of my house.

I had sighed, and sat down on my couch, sighing, and let the tears fall down my face freely.

* * *

><p>I woke up, breathing heavily. I slowed my breath down a bit, and looked at the time, 6:48. I got up, and walked down the stairs to grab a coffee. By the time I had finished it was around seven-thirty. I decided to call Andromeda to see if she'd like to record a Christmas adventure map with me.<p>

"Hello?" A tired, timid voice answered.

"Annika?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Adam?" She asked, her voice sounding kinda rushed.

"Oh, nothing, can I talk to Andromeda?" I asked.

"Um.. she's a little.. umm, preoccupied." She says, nervously.

"With what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um... something?" She said hesitantly.

"Annika." I say sternly.

She sighed, "Fine, Andromeda's not feeling so well..." She trailed off.

"With what?" I ask, more suspicion creeping into my voice.

Annika sighed again, "She might be throwing up.."

"Annika! Why did you not decide to tell anyone?"

"Because, Andromeda doesn't like people helping her a whole lot... and she normally tells me to not tell people.." Annika trails off.

"I'm coming over." I declare, and start heading up the stairs.

"Adam!" Annika screeches softly.

"Annika, hate to break it to you, but I doubt that you could take care of a twenty year old girl with the flu. I'll be over there in probably forty-five minutes to an hour." I say, then hang up.

I grab some clothes to get into.

* * *

><p><strong>Annika's pov<strong>

It was the smell that woke me up this morning. Nothing else, not a nightmare, not just because. The smell was what did. I woke up, my nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell registered. I get up, and walk around to see where the smell is coming from. The smell was strongest in Andromeda's room.

"Andromeda?" I ask uncertainly.

I look at her bed, she wasn't there. I hear something retch, I frowned, and stepped slowly towards her bathroom.

"Andromeda?" I ask again. "Are you okay?"

I open the door, and find Andromeda lying next to the toilet, looking pale. Her golden brown hair was in a pony tail.

"Annika." She croaked. "Get out... Please."

I nodded, and walked out of the bathroom, and over to the kitchen. I grab a pop tart, the toaster, and start to toast my pop tart. In the middle of eating it, Andromeda's phone starts to ring. I quickly finish my bite, and hurry over to the phone. I pick it up and find that it was Adam. **(use conversation above I'm too lazy to put it down here too, lol, sorry.)**

I sighed, finished my pop tart, and looked through the little thing that had all of the medicine in it. I tried to find some cold and flu medicine, and found something for her. I grab it, getting the proper dosage, and walk over to her room, carrying a glass of water as well. I hand it to Andromeda, who looks at me somewhat thankfully, swallows the pill, and drinking a little bit of water.

I put my hand on her forehead when she lied back down on the ground. Her head was burning hot. I quickly retract my hand, and walk out of the room. I head out of the room, unsure of what else to do. I frown, and put my head in my hands. The knocks on the door came half an hour later.

I opened the door, and found Adam standing there, holding a shopping bag full of soup.

"Hi, Adam." I say, letting him in.

"Hey, Annika. Where's Andromeda?" He asks, once inside.

"She's in her bathroom." I say, and lead him there.

His eyes widened when he say Andromeda lying on the ground, pale, and coughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me how much you did! <strong>

**I hope you guys have a happy holidays! I'll see you all later!**

**peace out!  
><strong>

**-Lady A**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me that you do! From now until Christmas day I will be updating daily! So yay for you guys!**

**And guys, **EclipticChaos **Is making a spin off for his character, who is being introduced in this chappie, so be sure to check it out!**

**Some review replies!**

**MBH123: well, i believe she is sick, dear child XD**

**Enderdeath731: That sucks, get better soon! and to be fair, it's about three weeks before today, in her time so... yeah. and thanks for the cookie! *noms on cookie* this is a pretty good cookie!**

**Qwerty: I wouldn't kill of a character just yet... so don't expect it... yet MWHAHAHAHAHAHA, and well if it is out on itunes, then Imma buy it! and most likely spend all my time trying to memorize the words.**

**Nell: I wish I did too, my irl little sis doesn't really love me like Annika loves Andromeda... she hugs other people in front of me, and doesn't even hug me... and that's an interesting dream there.**

**FoShow506: donz worry dood, i don't plan on not writing this for a long time. and YEAHHHH RANDOM STUFF!**

**Time to read children!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

After recording with Adam and them I felt really tired, I yawned, and went to my room, I brushed my teeth, got into pajamas, and put my hair into a pony tail. Something inside of me was screaming at me to not go to bed, to stay up a little later. Which made sense because it was only about five. I collapsed onto my bed, falling asleep nearly instantly.

No dreams bothered me, but I woke up at two in the morning, feeling something in my throat. I sit up on my bed, and quickly move my hand up to my mouth. I gag, and quickly run into my bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. I raise my hand up to my forehead and feel it burning into my hand.

I lie back down and moan, feeling sick to my stomach. I throw up in the toilet once every hour until Annika comes in at seven or eight.

"Andromeda? Are you okay?" She asks before coming into my bathroom.

She looked at me worriedly, I lift my head up.

"Annika. Get out... Please." I croaked, putting my head back on the ground.

She walked out of the room, and I hear a commotion in the kitchen, then my phone ringing, and Annika picking it up. I'm not able to hear the conversation, and I throw up in again, flushing it after I'm done.

Annika gives me some medicine and some water, but drink a little bit of it, knowing I might throw up if I drink too much. I lie back down, lying down in a trance like state. I hear the front door open, and I get a random fit of coughing. I didn't hear the door to my bathroom open.

I only notice Adam when he gasps, and picks me up. I cough again, and he puts me gently on my bed. My phone rings again, and Annika runs to go answer it. Adam says he'll be back, and goes out of the room.

I go into another coughing fit, and Annika walks in my room, holding my phone in her hand.

"Andromeda?" She says softly.

"Yes?" I ask, my throat hurting.

"Jeff is coming." She says quietly.

"Jeff.. is.. coming?" I ask uncertain.

She nods.

"Okay." I croak. "Hand me my phone, please"

She nods again and hands me my phone. I try to clear my throat. I quickly go on my camera, and start to do a little Vlog.

"Hey guys!" I say, my voice raspy. "It's Lady Andromeda here, and as you can tell by how I look and sound, that I am sick. I'm throwing up, and I'm not feeling so well. I will still be posting, because luckily I am smart enough to prerecord stuff. If I run out of stuff to post, you will probably tell, because, of course, I will probably not be able to record until I am feeling better. Thank-"

I cover my mouth, shove the phone into Annika's hands, and run to my bathroom gagging. I throw up in the toilet, and Annika finishes the vlog for me.

"Well, hopefully she's gonna get better soon, so she can make videos for all of you amazing people, and we'll see you later! Bye!" Annika says, ending the recording.

I stumble over to my bed, and sit on it shakily.

"Post that on youtube?" I rasped.

She nodded, knowing exactly what to do, she even posted it on my twitter, because she knows me so well. I lie down on my bed, seeming ready to pass out. I think I actually might have, because when I opened my eyes I heard a pounding at the front door, and someone answering it.

"Where's Andy?" A familiar voice asked.

I cough into my pillow, and wrap the blanket around me tighter, shivering even though my skin temperature was burning.

"She's in her room, you should know that by now genius." My sister replied sarcastically.

"Wait, who are you?" Adam asks suspiciously.

My eyes start to close again, and I immersed myself even deeper into my blanket, ready for sleep to take me away.

"I'm Jeff, one of Andromeda's best friends." The familiar voice says just as I fall asleep.

The conversation continued while I slept, getting into my dreams.

"Well, I've never heard Andromeda talking of you." Adam retorts, his voice getting higher.

"Well, who are you? Andromeda hasn't told me of you." Jeff asks, his voice not as loud as Adam's, but was still rising.

I hear my door being open, then closed.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, now please be a little bit quite? Andromeda is sleeping. Jeff, this is Adam. Adam, this is Jeff." Annika interrupts.

The voices soon fade away, and I'm left with a dreamless sleep. When I wake up again its around one in the morning, and I'm not feeling nauseous. I try to stand up, and find that I didn't have the same amount of strength that I thought I had. I gripped onto my nearby dresser. Slowly I stood up, still gripping the dresser, my legs shaking like crazy.

I make my way to the door, and open it quietly. Looking out into the dark hallway, I see a flickering light in the living room. With my right hand sliding on the wall, I make my way towards the end of the hall, taking in the scene in the living room.

Adam and Jeff sat on opposite sides of the couch, sleeping. I smiled, and continued to trudge to the kitchen, gripping items in case my legs decide to fail, and let me fall. I finally had gotten to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a water bottle as quietly as possible. I open the water bottle, and drink its contents. I do a sour face once tasting it, my mouth still tasted like the vomit from earlier.

I didn't notice when Jeff got up, and came to the bar, asking, "Are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review! From now on, until christmas I will be updating daily! I'll see you all later! Bye!<strong>

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review!**

_**Remember to check out EclipticChaos for his character view on my story! **_

**Anyways, some replies to some reviews!**

**Qwerty: Of course not! at least... not yet! XD MWHAHAHAHA **

**EclipticChaos: Thanks!**

**FoShow506: well, it continues now!**

**Zamble: OH NOES! get better soon dood! I know how you feel, when I was sick I didn't wanna write, but ya know, gotta power through it**

**Nell: good to know that peeps are happy :D XD**

**Enderdeath: yeah, sometimes suspense scenes are needed, and though I hate to say it, I cannot take the cupcake... i'm not really a cake person... sorry dood!**

**Now! Time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

"Are you okay?" He asks, worry in his eyes.

I crack a small smile, "I've been better."

"I'm sorry if you heard that small argument between Adam and I." He apologizes.

"I've seen and heard worse, trust me, that didn't phase me." I say flipping some hair out of my face.

He frowned, "But seriously, are you okay?"

He was looking right into my eyes, which he could normally read easily. I cursed in my head, my tiredness didn't let me put up what barriers I had so anyone couldn't read my eyes.

"I'm fine." I insisted.

He was still frowning, coming a little bit closer. "Are you really?"

I quickly put up whatever barriers my brain put up for my eyes. "Yes, just a little tired. Throwing up tends to do that to one."

Jeff rolls his eyes, "Come on, bed for you then."

"But I don't wanna," I protest like a child.

He laughs quietly. "Too bad. You need rest, and in the morning, to eat."

I start moving to my room, gripping the counter.

"Let me help you." He offers.

He picks me up and carries me bridal style. I protest quietly as he brings me to my room and puts me gently on the bed.

"Thank you." I say quietly, as he walks out of my room.

He smiles, "Anything for you."

He then closes the door, and I hear his footsteps go down the hall. My eyes start to flutter closed, and I fall into a deep sleep. I wake up the next morning, my door slightly open, and light fluttering in from the crack. On the nightstand next to my bed was my phone, and I hear hushed chatter in the other room. I sit up on my bed, and stretch, my hands still shaky.

I get up off my bed, and stumble over to my dresser, grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas, and head to my bathroom. I turn the shower on, and step into the cold water, letting it wake me up, and the warm water relax my muscles. I rub vanilla scented lotion on me after my shower, and got into the pajamas.

I stumble out of my room and to the living room, finding Annika sitting on a stool at the bar, Jeff with his arms on the counter, and Adam drinking something from a mug.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake, I see." Adam jokes, smiling.

"Shut up." I reply smiling, sitting down at the bar.

"How are feeling?" Adam asks, a glint of concern in his eyes.

"Better than I did yesterday." I smile.

Jeff puts his hand on my forehead.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fever." He says, taking his hand away from my head.

"Well, that's fantastic. Can we eat please? I'm so hunnnnngryyyyy." I moaned.

The others chuckle, and I go into the pantry, looking for some cereal to eat. Finally I find some cereal I'd actually eat, grabbed a bowl, and put said contents into the bowl. I grab a spoon and start eating.

"No milk?" Adam asks.

"She can be weird like that, Adam. You shouldn't normally question that. I used to, then I learned not to." Annika says, chuckling.

"That's right, I learned that about three, maybe four years ago. She's a weird one." Jeff agreed, grabbing his own bowl of cereal.

I shake my spoon at Adam, "You should take lessons from them, they know how crazy I can be."

Adam gives me a look. "How crazy can you be?"

"Well, something happened in fifth grade-" I begin.

"Where she kept hitting a guy in the balls, nearly got rpc'd about it, but somehow escaped it." Annika interrupts.

Jeff drinks a glass of milk, "It didn't help that it was with a lunch box either. Or how she was told that the guys balls turned purple."

I laugh, "Oh, and I was telling sex jokes in seventh or eighth grade either."

"Wow, I still have a lot to learn about you, eh?" Adam asks, laughing.

I smile shaking my head, "You've only grazed the tip of the iceberg there Dahlberg."

"Eh! That rhymed!" Annika giggled.

I chuckle at my little sisters antics, and continue eating my milk-less cereal, crunching it loudly.

"Really, Andy?" Jeff asks chuckling.

"Yep!" I reply happily.

"You're ridiculous." He replies, taking a bite of his cereal.

"I know! We all are in my house." I say, then pointed at him, "You are." Then pointed at Adam, "You are." Annika was next, "You are." Then I pointed at myself, "And I am!"

"Trust me, Andromeda, we all know that." Adam says, chuckling.

"Andy, what are you gonna do today?" Annika asks, curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, my young padiwan. I'm probably gonna record-"

"No, you're not allowed to record!" Adam declared.

"But whyyyyy?" I moan.

"Because you need some rest, therefore, no recording, unless you want me to take your computer away." He jokes, a playful look in his eyes.

I groan, "Fineee. But what am I gonna do?"

"Mario Kart?" Annika asks.

"Annie, you've never defeated me before. Why bother?" I ask, a clear challenge in my voice.

"Things can change." She says.

"You're on!" I yell, jumping off my stool and running to the t.v., and grabbing the wii u pad, and quickly starting it up.

I sit on the couch and look at the others, and they stare back at me.

"Are you guys gonna join or not? Solo Mario Karts aren't that fun." I ask, gesturing to the wii remotes.

Adam chuckles, and walks over, grabbing a remote. "I'll join, why not?"

Annika just runs over, grabbing a wii remote, and sits down on the carpet.

Jeff rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "What are we gonna do with you, Andy?"

Nonetheless, he grabs a wii remote and sits next to me.

"Nothing." I say, smiling and starting the game, "Because I'm too loveable."

He mutters something so low that I can barely hear it, "You've got that right..."

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you guys enjoyed! if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! Remember to check out EclipticChaos for his character's, Jeff, point of view! I'll see you all later! <strong>

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	46. Chapter 46

**hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!**

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: YEAH! I LOVE MARIO KART! I always use peach or pink gold peach, coz I do! XD**

**FoShow506: yeah! and SENSE DOES NOT EXIST IN MY WORLD!**

**MBH123: well, um... Snow, do me a favor, and bury the body? we need to hide the evidence that someone died... bleach the body and stuff it somewhere where no one will find it**

**EclipticChaos: yeah, that's probably be easy, and yeah, that's pretty good!**

**Nell: IKR XD**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

"No! How did you do that! You haven't won before! You have to be using some hacks! 'Cause this is a bunch of bullshit!" Andromeda rages.

"I might have been practicing." Jeff says, laughing.

"But how? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKING WII!"

"I might have gone to gameworks." He says sheepishly.

Annika and I started to die of laughter as the two bicker. Light from some doors spreads through the room, illuminating the room. Andromeda's normally brown hair with natural blonde highlights turns blonde in the light. It's still drying from her shower, and was curly. I grab a strand of her hair.

"How do you do this?" I ask, staring at the strand in wonder.

"What? The curls or the color? 'Cause both are natural." She said, shrugging.

"Wow, that's so cool!" I exclaim, looking at Annika's hair to see if it's doing the same thing.

Andromeda smiled, "If you think that's cool, look at my eyes."

I look into her normally hazel eyes. I gasp, instead of being hazel, I find them being more green, specks and lines of brown in them.

"Wow, that's awesome." I say, still looking at her eyes.

"Well, thanks!" She said laughing.

Her eyes stare into mine, and I get the feeling that she's staring into my soul, and reading it like a book. Jeff laughs at the face I make.

"Let me guess, her eyes seem to be staring into your soul?" He asks.

I nod, and look away, blushing lightly.

Jeff laughs again, "Her eyes seems to do that to one."

Andromeda laughed as well, "I don't see why all of you say that! I think you guys are exaggerating."

Annika shakes her head. "Nope, it's true, you even said it yourself that mom told you that before."

I see something flash in Andromeda's eyes. Pain? Hurt? Sorrow?

I couldn't tell, because it was too fast.

Andromeda laughed, but I could tell it was fake, and forced. "That's true, I remember that day like it was yesterday."

Andromeda got up and stretched.

"What are you doing?" Annika asks.

"Well, if we are going to have this many people over, and I only have enough food to feed the two of us, then I need to go shopping" Andromeda replied, and walked down the hall.

"She's a weird one, always changing the topic." Jeff says, shaking his head.

Annika grabbed the wii pad, and started a new game. After the first race, Andromeda came out wearing a enderman hoodie, jeans, and some tennis shoes.

"Well, I'll be back!" She says, and walks out of the front door.

I stand up and rush to stop her, "What are you doing?" I ask, grabbing her arm.

"Chill, I'm shopping. Not buying some drugs from a hobo off the street. I'll be fine. Now please let go of my arm."

I released her arm and watched her walk down the steps and to her car, putting the hood on. I step back into the apartment, closing the door. I turned around and walked to the living room, hearing hushed chatter.

"Why did you remind her of your mother? You know how she gets." Jeff asked in a quiet tone.

"I don't know! I just had the urge, and it came out for whatever reason. I didn't mean to!" Annika replied urgency in her voice.

I hid behind the corner, listening to the conversation.

"Adam could've seen that small flash in her eyes. Do you think he did?" Jeff asks.

"No, it was so fast that I could barely see it myself." Annika shrugged.

Jeff sighed, "I guess you're right. That was close though, if you'd said any more..."

"I know, I know. I have to be a little more careful. She had one on Thanksgiving... Luckily I heard her yelling a bit, and came outside. I calmed her down before anything else could happen." Annika says, not saying anything about what it was.

I frowned trying to remember what happened. All that I saw was Andromeda sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, and she was probably hugging her knees.

"Do you know why?" Jeff asks, trying to get more information.

Annika hesitates, "It was because of my father, he called, but Andromeda never said about what though." Annika sighed. "She's dealing with so much, she did two days worth of school last week. I'm getting worried that she's taking too much onto her plate."

Jeff sighed, "I know, I'm worried too. She might be running herself to the ground soon. Do you know how many videos she's making?"

"Like three or four."

"Okay then she should be good."

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation. I walked over to a door, and opened it quietly, looking at the room. A yellow comforter was on the bed, a pink quilt on the bed. Pictures hung on the wall. Most were in color, but one black and white one caught my eye.

I walked slowly into the room, making it seem that there was a ghost in the room, and I was afraid that I might wake it up. I finally get a close up view of the picture. It was, of course, black and white, and there was two people that it was focused on. A young girl, and a man. The girl's hair was long, and it was hard to tell what it's color was. Her eyes were closed, and she wore a black dress, flowers in her hair.

The man had black hair, and wore a tuxedo, his eyes, too, were closed. He was hugging the girl, who's head was on his chest. It seemed like it happened long ago, but something was telling me that it wasn't from as long as I thought.

I started to move to see the next picture, but a voice interrupted me.

"What are you doing in here?" A female voice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, and if you did then be sure leave a review telling me that you did<strong>! **happy holidays!**

**Again, be sure to check out EclipticChaos on his view of the story, and I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A **


	47. Chapter 47

**hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy! And I have one thing to say:**

**MURRAY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES! I LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE YOU HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY DAY! :D**

**Well, anyways *straightens invisible tie* now time for review replies:**

**Qwerty: well, I already answered your question, but the others need to know, so yesh! my irl hair is like that! it's Adam, should we be questioning it?**

**Zamble: well, I hope you had fun! and sorry about the one-shot! I got a little pre-occupied yesterday, going shopping, writing the last chappie, and eating christmas eve's dinner with mah family! hopefully it should be out later today!**

**EclipticChaos: you might like this one... but I'm not too sure... it's quite drama filled at the end**

**FoShow506:what can I say? I love to write cliffies! and who cares about sense? NOT MEZZ!**

**and btw I'm posting this chappie at 1:30am today so I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the day and can concentrate on a few one-shots that need to be written...**

**After today, my schedule should probably be back to normal! meaning updates every other day!**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

My head starts to pound once I get into my car. I sigh, ignoring the dull pounding, and start the car. I start the five minute drive to the store, and get out of my car once getting there.

Outside of the store, stood a lady behind a table. She wrung a bell. I walk up to the table, seeing what she was doing.

"Hello, ma'am. I see you're interested in helping?" The lady asks, hope filling her eyes.

"Hmm, just wondering what the help is for, though." I say, looking at some papers on the table.

"Oh, it's to help the homeless in Seattle, any help or donations would be amazing." The woman said, cheerfully.

"When does it start?" I ask, looking at the papers some more.

"This Thursday..." She says, sounding questionable.

"I'll do it."

"Y-you will? That's fantastic!" She says, amazed. "Can you sign these papers for me please?"

She hands me some papers, and I fill them out rather quickly. I hand them back, and the lady flips through them, making sure I filled everything out.

"Okay thank you Ms.-" She begins.

I cut her off, "Just call me Andromeda, please."

She was startled by my sudden cut off. "Well, okay, thank you Ms. Andromeda, we hope to see you this Thursday." She says happily, and I walk in the store.

I buy some frozen pizza, pay for them, and walk out of the store, heading to my car. I shiver slightly, a small, but cold breeze blowing softly in the air. Getting into the car, I start it and drive back to my place. I walk in, opening the door quietly. I put the stuff on the table, and peer around the corner, seeing Annika and Jeff whisper about something. Annika gives me a warning look for a little second, and I back away from the corner.

I turn around, seeing that my bedroom door open. I frown, and start to head slowly there. Once getting to the door, I see Adam there, staring at a photo.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask.

He jumped a bit, turning around to see it was me. "You scared me."

"I tend to do that quite a bit to people. Now, what are you doing in my room?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"After you left, Annika and Jeff started to talk, and I didn't want to interrupt them, so I thought of something else to do, and I thought this was Annika's room." He turns back to the picture on the wall. "Who's in this photo?"

I look at the picture over his shoulder. I take a deep breath, "That's me and my dad. He was getting married to my step-mom, and I was the bridesmaid of honor, or something like that. It was about six, seven, eight years ago?"

Adam nods, "Do you still talk with them?"

I shake my head, "No, I wish I could though..."

I blink the small tears out of my eye, I looked down at the floor so Adam couldn't see them.

"Why?" He asks.

"I-" I start to say, but was cut off by a scream in the apartment.

"ANDROMEDA!" Annika screamed.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I run out of my room faster than I could ever run. I stood, looking at Jeff in horror.

He carried a knife in his hand, which was poised right over his heart. It was poised right over the scar of the cut. I run over faster than I had to get to the kitchen, and kicked the knife out of his hands, catching it in my hand, luckily not by the blade. I drag Jeff out to the patio, closing the door behind me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, resisting the urge to growl.

I could tell that my eyes were filled with anger, shock, and sadness. I instantly put up the barriers.

"I- I just couldn't handle it." He stuttered.

I looked at him, noticing the tear stains on his cheeks. I feel my eyes soften.

"Handle what?" I ask, stepping closer.

He took a shaky breath. "The... the feelings..."

I stare at him confused, and he takes a step closer. And another, and soon we are face to face.

"Andy, what I am feeling is killing me on the inside-out. I need to do this now, or else I will never do it." He says, the cold air making his breath mist.

"Do what?"

"This." He says, closing the gap.

He kissed me, at first hungrily, then softly. He broke apart the kiss, stepping back. I just couldn't help but stare, surprised at what'd happen.

"I-I'm sorry," He stutters. "I... I'm just gonna go home... see you later, Andy." He says, opening the doors back into the apartment, and goes inside.

I just stand there, shocked, and unsure of what had just happened. I back into the door of the tiny storage. My back pressed firmly on it, I slide down, my knees going up to my face, and my hands at my temples. I try to wrap my head around what happened. Did my best friend just confess his love? Or is this some crush? Was he dared to do it?

I didn't know, and I didn't know how long I stayed out there. I closed my eyes and started to think. I only came inside because Adam had picked me up from outside. I was cold and shivering.

I passed out in Adam's arms. Too tired to do anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this dark, drama filled chapter, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! <strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ONCE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ALL GET/ GOT AMAZING PRESENTS! I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	48. Chapter 48

**hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you enjoy, and I also hope you had a merry Christmas!**

**I'm sorry that this is a day late! I have two excuses!**

**1. I was spending some time with the Fam!**

**2. part of 1 was a lie. I did not have access to a computer, and I could only read other people's stories and comment on them. Sorry bout that!**

**So, how were your guys's christmas?**

**I AM FANGIRLING SO HARD BECAUSE I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY MYSELF A BAJAN CANADIAN JACKET! IMMA FANGIRL SO HARD WHEN I ORDER IT AND THEN GET IT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

**well, anyways *straightens invisible tie* I got a ipod! now I can listen to music while writing! **

**Here are a few review replies:**

**EclipticChaos: gotta love drama, eh?**

**Zamble: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I'M TRYING MAH BEST TO WRITE IT BUT NOT HAVING ENOUGH TIME IS KILLING ME AND MAKING ME FEEL SOOOO GUILTY! So what'd ya get?**

**Qwerty: ya know, I'm a little surprised that you haven't noticed how I was teasing you about killing someone off XD and I got a lot of good presents, I also got SOCKS WITH CAPES! THEYRE AMAZINGLY AMAZING!**

**MBH123: yep! gotta love drama sometimes, eh?**

**Nell: nah dood, you're fine, I had the same problem about two months ago, and it was killing me**

**Now time for the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov <strong>

I was worried when Andromeda went with Jeff outside, and when he came back inside without her. I gave it a few minutes before going outside and seeing her, sitting on the ground, head in her hands, and knees brought close to her. She was shivering, and had a lost look in her eyes. I picked her up, and brought her inside, where she passed out.

She became a little heavier, and I sat down on the couch, wanting to warm her up before putting her to bed. I sat on the couch, holding her close.

"I wonder what happened." I say aloud.

Annika shrugged, "I don't know."

I could tell she was lying by the way she lightly bit her lip. After about two minutes Andromeda's phone starts to ring, and Annika rushes to get it.

"Hello?" She answers quietly, pausing to let whoever was on the other line to speak. "This is her sister, why do you need her? ... What?" Annika gasped. "Why is he there? ... I will tell her once she's awake... Okay... Thank you... goodbye."

Annika hangs up the phone, sighing, and sits down on the couch. She puts her head in her hand and takes a shaky breath. I look at her concerned.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why is Andromeda like this?" I ask.

She gives me a look. "I'll tell you soon, but not now. Though, I'd rather say what the call was about when she's not here."

I nod, and get up, walking to Andromeda's room, placing her softly on the bed, and walked back to the living room.

"So what's the matter?" I ask, sitting down on the couch.

Annika sighed. "Jeff got in a crash, and he's in the Hospital. I can't tell Andromeda..."

I frown. "Why?"

"She's lost too much family, Jeff is like a brother to her, no matter what. After that year... well, this would nearly destroy her. She can't take anymore..." She trails off.

"Annika, you need some sleep, go to bed." I say, ushering her to her room.

"Adam, you can't tell Andromeda about this conversation. She'll kill me." She begs, tiredly.

"Okay, but tell me one thing. What hospital is Jeff at?"

She gives me the name of the hospital then closes the door to her room. I walk over to the couch and lie down. I lie there, thinking about what she said. I fall asleep, wondering what she meant.

I woke up the next morning, a note on the bar, and a single key.

I read the note, leaving the key on the bar.

"Adam, I had to go to school today, and I need you to do me a favor. Can you bring Annika to school today? I won't be back until four or five. Thank you if you do, and it's okay if you don't. I'll see you later. -Andromeda."

I put the key on the key ring, and start to make myself some coffee. Annika comes out a few minutes later, all dressed and ready for school.

I begin to say how Andromeda wasn't here, but Annika interrupted. "I know she isn't here, I checked her room before I came here."

"Well are you ready to go? " I ask, taking a sip of coffee.

"Jeez. Let me eat first." Annika says, going into the pantry, and grabbing a bagel, eating it.

She finished the bagel quickly, and brushed her teeth. "Okay, lets go."

We get in my car, and start the drive to her school. Once we get there she says goodbye, and gets out of the car. I sigh, and start the drive to the hospital. Once I get there, I ask the lady which room he's in and walk to his room.

I walk into his room, and he's lying on the bed, wrists and head bandaged. There was an IV in his arm, and a heart monitor beside him. He looked at the door as I walked in, surprised that I was there, and suspicious as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Just for Andromeda's sake. She doesn't even know you or I'm here." I say, sitting down.

"No, but really what are you doing here?" He asks suspiciously.

I sigh, "Because I care about Andromeda, and I know she'd freak out if she knew you were here. So, I'm just hoping she doesn't find out. I know that you'd know hod she'd react. So I have just one question, what happened? After you left I found her sitting on the ground, staring blankly at the ground. What did you do?" I ask.

He looked the other way, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" I ask, my fist clenching behind my back.

He clenches his fist, and turns towards me, anger flashing in his eyes. "Because I'm in love with her! And I know she'll never love me back the way I want her too!" He starts to look down, his voice lowering, and deflating. "She loves me like a brother. I can tell that. I can also she likes someone else..."

He sighs, and looks down. I saw a tear falling down and landing on the sheet. I pat him on the back lightly, and I stay with him until I had to go pick up Annika.

After picking Annika up, we go back to the apartment, and Klarissa is standing outside of it, arms folded. She grabs Annika, and drags her to the apartment across from Andromeda's.

"Hey!" I say, and hurry after them, having the door get slammed in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! <strong>

**How was all of your Christmasses? Tell me what you guys got! Im interested! XD I'm such a weirdo**

**well, anyways... see you in two days!**

**AND OH MY GOD! I HAVE 5,000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! I AM GOING TO DIE OF HAPPINESS I SWEAR TO GOD!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	49. Chapter 49

**hey guys! Lady A here and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! **

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: lucky! I wish I had a better phone! all I have is something that looks like a brick... literally! whenever I drop it, it's perfectly fine...**

**MBH123: understandable, honestly, my hands just wrote it and my brain didn't do a damn thing XD should've let my brain do it**

**Zamble: YOU NO BE SAD! I AM HERE TO TALK IF YOU NEED IT! JUST PM ME! I AM HERE AND FOREVER WILL BE! lucky! i wish i got a laptop... and thanks! I got actually quite a bit of stuff, just a little bit of what I got: a fancy Alice in wonderland watch, pokemon Alpha sapphire from a gift card, a bunch of gift cards, mah amazing SOCKS WITH CAPES XD, an i pod, and god knows what else... and then teh jacket...  
>BUT REMEMBER MS ZAMBLE:<em> I AM HERE FOR YOU! I WILL 99% BE HERE! OKAY! IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE NEEDS TO TALK JUST PM ME! I DO NOT BITE! ASK QWERTY OR NELL! IF YOU ARE SAD ABOUT SOMEONE, AND NEED SOMEONE TO TALK TO I AM HERE!<em>**

**EclipticChaos: I don't know what you're so happy about, and I'm not sure if I should be a little scared or not, so I'm just gonna back away slowly...**

**Nell: XD what if it did though? XD! and you're so lucky! I want a little plushie! but I did get a little minecraft Snow golem mini-figure, and I just kept thinking in my head: DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOW MAN? and Little Lachy, of course XD**

**FoShow506: because writing cliffies are pretty fun! XD **

**And for those of you who are wondering what time I posted this, it is currently 12:30 am for me, so I don't have to worry about posting it later! **

**NOW OFF TO ADVENTURE! BY WHICH I MEAN READING THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

After I passed out, I did have some dreams. I was in a garden, the sun setting, and flowers everywhere. Music was playing, people surrounding me, giving hugs, congratulating me for something. I looked around confused, and I finally looked down, noticing what I was wearing: a long white dress, lace at the bodice, and poofing out as it got lower. Short, white ballet flats on my feet, and my hair was up in a french braid, white flowers in it.

A hand grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the group of people surrounding me, and bringing me somewhere private, a small little hut I hadn't seen.

"Thank you," I say, turning around to see who'd saved me.

"You're welcome, love." He replied, and I held in a gasp.

It was my ex, in a suit, and holding my hand. I felt even more claustrophobic in here than I did outside surrounded by people I barely knew.

"W-what?" I stutter.

He laughed, light brown eyes sparkling. "Well, I'd do anything for my wife."

_W-wife? What the hell is going on? _I think, frowning.

"What's the matter? He asks, a concerned look in his eyes.

"N-nothing!" I say nervously. "I just need to get some air."

He laughed, "Well, I don't think you're going to get some with all those fans out there. Here, let me help you."

He leaned a little bit towards me and kissed me. I tensed, not kissing back. He broke the kiss, frowning.

"Well, then I guess you're serious about the fresh air, eh?" He said lightly. "Let's go get you some."

He grabbed my hand, and led me out the front door, showing me a little table, with my family at it.

I woke up, the last thing I saw, was my mother and father, looking the same as they had seven years ago, before their deaths.

* * *

><p>I sat up, gasping for air. I took a few deep breaths, getting up off of my bed, and looking at the time, 4:43. I sighed, and got dressed, knowing I had a full day of school ahead of me. To save me any stress, I turned off my phone, and grabbed my Ipod, putting my earbuds in, and playing the music. I wrote the note, and grabbed the spare key out from the porch.<p>

I moved silently through the apartment, eating breakfast quickly and quietly, grabbed my bag to go to the gym, my backpack, and walked out of the apartment.

I went to my car, started it, and wrapped my Enderman jacket closer to me as it warmed up, then started the drive to my school. My first class started at six, and it was a quarter till, so I had a little bit of time before. I wandered the campus, nodding to others as they passed by. When a few of them saw me, they turned to their friends, and whispered. What they whispered about, I didn't give a damn. I just continued to walk, then trudged tiredly over to my first class.

**Time skip: coz I doubt you want to know what happens in her classes, as they can be quite boring at times.**

After the day was over, I head over to the gym I work out at. I got on my workout clothes, and started putting on my knuckle guards, wraps, and gloves. I cracked my fingers, and walked over to the punching bags. I raised my hands towards my face, and started to punch the bag. I was always moving.

"Andromeda! Nice to see you here!" A somewhat manly voice says, and I turn around too see it was Collins.

I continue to punch the bag, "What would you like?" I grunted.

"How bout a little match?" He asks.

"Fine. First one down loses." I say, stretching, and turning around.

"Deal." He says, and we walk to a mat in the middle of the punching bags

We stand across from each other, our hands protecting our faces. We give each other a look, and the match begins. We edge towards each other, and he throws the first punch, I dodge it easily. I then kicked him on his side, knocking the breath out of him. I move forward to bring him down, but then he punches me, hitting my face. I reel back, lifting my hand up, and touching my nose, finding it bleeding.

I go closer, and uppercut him, sending him sprawling to the ground. I smirked, and held my hand out for him to grab. He looked up, and grabbed my hand. I brought him up, and wiped my nose on my hand, noticing that there was still a little bit of blood dripping out.

"Good fight." I say, and take off my gear, then walked out of the building before he could say anything.

I got in my car, turned it on, and started home. I finally turned on my phone, noticing a call from Adam, a hospital, and Klarissa.

I frowned, and called Klarissa.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, K. What's up?" I ask.

"Do you know what's happening?" She asks, a little bit of panic in her voice.

"No, what?" I ask in return, feeling confused.

Klarissa cursed, "I knew she didn't tell you!"

"Who? Tell me what?" I swear I couldn't have been more confused.

"Annika! She doesn't tell you anything!" Klarissa replied, anger and annoyance in her voice.

"WHAT?! God dammit K! Tell me what you're talking about!" I seethed.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" She asks hesitantly.

I sigh, "Yes, K. If you've been raging and worrying about it to me the whole phone call, then yes. I'd like to know."

She sighed, "Okay... Jeff's in the hospital."

"Which one?"

She tells me the hospital, and I sigh, "Meet me there in five minutes?"

"Sure, see you there." She says, and hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! If you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!<strong>

** Don't forget to ask any questions that you have for the every ten chappies questions thingy!**

** I'll see you all later!**

**peace out!**

**-lady A**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with the 50th chapter of The Broken Youtuber! I might make this chapter a little longer than I normally do for every ten chapters in celebration for it! **

**FOR EVERYONE THAT READS THIS HERE ARE COOKIES AND CONFETTI!**

**Now, time for a few review replies!**

**EclipticChaos: If you're as insane as Jeff then I'm not sure what I should do then... and thanks! It's nice to see the compliment and it makes my day!**

**FoShow506: I know... but they're so much fun to write! **

**Qwerty: I know! it's so crazy! and this story isnt even half-way done! XD**

**MBH123: yeah, I thought it made more sense too**

**Zamble: Nah dood you're fine, I'm here if you need any help! **

**(guest) hahahahaha: I'm afraid that won't happen for a while.. sorry dood!**

**Nell: what did you do? do you need the help?! coz I am here if you do! and I have kicked a wall before... I had tennis shoes on though...**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Klarissa's pov (R U PROUD QWERTY?! XD lol jk)<strong>

I was talking to Annika, sitting on the floor of my apartment, when my phone suddenly rang. I jumped up and hurried over to it. I wince, seeing it was Andromeda.

"Hello?" I answer hesitantly.

"Hey, K. What's up?" She asks.

"Do you know what's happening?" I blurt out, panicked.

Annika facepalms, and gives me some hand movements to stop.

"No, what?" Andromeda asks, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"I knew she didn't tell you!" I cursed. Why is my brain going nuts and not letting me speak to her like a normal human being?

"Who? Tell me what?" She asked, you could hear the confusion in her voice clearly now.

"Annika! She doesn't tell you anything!" My anger and annoyance for my brain clearly in my voice.

"WHAT?! God dammit K! Tell me what you're talking about!" Andromeda cursed.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" I ask hesitantly, trying not to vince

"Yes, K. If you've been raging and worrying about it to me the whole phone call, then yes. I'd like to know." She sighed.

I sighed in return, "Okay... Jeff's in the hospital."

"Which one?"

I tell her the hospital, and hear her take a deep breath.

"Meet me there in five minutes?"

I sigh, knowing I'd have to support her, or else good God knows what's gonna happen. "Sure, see you there."

I hang up, and turn to face Annika.

"Dude what the crap?!" She says panicked.

"I don't know! My brain just went haywire!" I sigh, "We have to get you home-"

"No!" Annika yells. "I am going to be there to support my sister."

"You can't! I could tell that she's not sure what's going to happen!" I pick her up, and start to walk out of my apartment, placing her down once outside of it.

Annika is silent, surprised at my outburst. I hear a door open, and someone's voice say, "Klarissa! What have you done to her?"

It was Adam, I turned around, "Nothing! I told her she couldn't come because Andromeda is going to the hospital to see-"

He cuts me off, "You have to let her, they're family, and families normally tend to stick together."

I sigh, "Fine, you can come."

I walk down the stairs, with the two in tow, and we get into my car. Once we get to the hospital I see Andromeda getting out of her car, a small stream of blood coming out of her nose. She walks away from her car, and goes full sprint to the hospital.

"Andromeda, wait!" I yell.

She didn't seem to hear me, and continued to run towards the hospital, her blood dripping on the pavement every so often. I mutter a curse and start to chase after her, Annika and Adam walking towards the hospital like sane people.

Once I get inside the hospital I see Andromeda arguing with a nurse.

"Ma'am I understand that you are concerned, but I am perfectly fine. I do not need to be treated for a nose bleed." Andromeda said.

"How long has your nose been bleeding?" The nurse asked, her face was in a "No shits given to what you just said."

Andromeda seemed to ponder it, "Um.. about, half-an-hour?"

The nurse gave her a look saying, "I told you."

"Hun, you need help." The nurse replied.

"I do not!" Andromeda protested. "I am feeling perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh, do me a favor and walk in a line." The nurse replied.

Andromeda walked forward, wobbling a little bit, and nearly falling down. I caught her, and helped her by holding her, putting my arm around her to help her stand.

Andromeda groaned, "Fine, I need some help."

The nurse took her to one of the back rooms, and Adam comes in, Annika beside him.

"Where did Andromeda go?" Adam asks, looking around.

"She had a bloody nose, and a nurse came to help her." I say.

"Where did she get a bloody nose from?" He asks, frowning.

"I have no idea, just like where his room is." I shrug.

"Well, I do, so follow me." Adam says, and walks down the hall.

Annika and I follow silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

The nurse helped me, and I was now cleaning my face of the dried blood. I got out my phone, and went on twitter.

" collins402 sorry for that uppercut earlier and if you get a bruise! to b fair my nose wouldn't stop bleeding for 30 mins, can't wait till our next fight bro!" I type, and press enter.

I then walk out of the room, and go to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where the room of Jeff Kish is?" I ask.

She gives me a look, "May I ask, who's asking?"

I give her my name, "Andromeda."

"Down that fall and to the right, it's the second door on the left. Now please be careful, he's a little... unstable currently." She says.

I give her a confused look, and walk down the hall. I find Adam, Klarissa and Annika with some nurse, trying to pick a lock.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

The nurse was concentrated in unpicking the lock.

"He locked the door." Adam says, frowning.

I roll my eyes, "Move."

The four of them back away from the door, and I stand in front of them. I kick the door knob, and it fell to the ground. I then proceed to kick the door open, and look inside the room. My emotions flee me at the door, and I turn around, walking out of it. I pick Annika up, and walk out of the hospital.

I take us to my car, get in, and drive back to my apartment. Annika goes silently to her room, and I go to my room as well. I turn my ipod on, get my pajamas on, brush my teeth, and lie on my bed. With the music still on, I fall asleep, the singer's voice calming me down.

I wake up the next morning, and remember that it's the day that I have to record the UHC. I sigh, getting up, getting dressed, and eating breakfast. I take Annika to school.

After dropping Annika off at school I head to the store. I go down and pick up food for the UHC. I hoped it wouldn't be too long. During paying for it the cashier recognized me, and I gave her an autograph. I give her one of the most fake smiles I could muster. She seemed to buy it, and I walked out of the store.

Once getting home I looked at the time, 9:39. I decided to stockpile and record a whole bunch of solo hunger games, and stuff like that. I store all of the food, and get my computer ready. I text Adam, Klarissa, and Steve, reminding them of the UHC.

Once I get all my recording equipment ready, and get on a good server, I start to record.

"Hey guys! Lady Andromeda here, and I'm back with another hunger games!" I say with enthusiasm.

I sigh with happiness, hunger games took my mind off of everything. I kept recording it until 11, which I then started to get some food ready, so I'm prepared for how long it's going to be. I get back on the computer, get on skype, and get onto the server, seeing I'm one of the first few people there. I start the skype call, and chat with the people hosting the UHC. The others finally pick up, and they get on the server.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask, getting comfortable in my chair.

"Nothing much." Adam replies, watching me through skype.

I start to get my equipment ready, and add facecam, just for fun. I then decide to grab my phone out and check twitter. People wished me to get better for when I was sick, and was a little confused about me punching someone in the face. I laughed to myself, and tweeted: time to be sitting down for the next few hours with some weirdos, gotta love UHC's am i right? XD

I tagged the three of them in it, and decide to ask a question that is unlike me, as the others would think.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I do the intro?" I ask, combing my fingers through my hair.

"Who are you and what have you done to A?" Klarissa asks.

"God, I'm still the same person. I just have more experience than any of you guys, so I wanted to do the intro." I reason.

"Oh yeah, how many UHC's have you been in?" Steve challenged.

"This will be my fifth one, and I've won one of the four." I say, my face in a smirk. "How many have you been in?"

"Two..." Steve trailed off.

"My point! Now, get ready, we have five minutes, and we shall start recording in three!" I say.

We chatted with each other and all the others in the chat. Finally we started to record.

"Hello my amazhing nerds! Lady Andromeda here, with SkydoesMinecraft, MLGHwnt, and QwertyAFK! And we are doing UHC! For those of you who don't know what UHC is, it basically a challenge survival where you are put in an arena with a group of up to for people. You do not get regen, and you have to try to survive the longest without dying, the only way to get regen is by killing someone and getting their head, or getting a golden apple. The last person/team standing is the winner! And all the people I'm talking to right now is part of my team! Guess what I named us guys?!" I say cheerfully, obviously excited for it.

"What did you name us?" Adam asks suspiciously.

I laugh, "#LadySkydromeda and #Klareve."

The others burst out laughing.

"Oh, and before I forget. As you guys can tell, I have facecam on. And this is in honor of my fifth UHC! So leave a like for more facecamie goodness!" I say cheerfully.

"What! Since when where you doing face cam?" Steve asked, surprised.

"Since I decided I would." I say. "Now, we have to get ready by getting some food, wood, and stone. A lot. Then we go into a cave, and find some iron."

"Okay!" Klarissa says, and goes off to find food.

"I have a question. Where did you get your name? Your youtube name, I mean." Adam asks.

"My youtube name? Oh, its because my ancestry on my dad's side was German royalty, like dukes and duchesses. If my ancestor stayed in Germany, I would be royalty, and since they didn't I decided to name myself Lady Andromeda, in honor of it." I shrug.

"Interesting. If you were born into royalty, would you still do youtube?" He asks.

"Jeez, am I being interrogated or something?" I laugh, "But probably."

"I found pigs and cows!" Klarissa says cheerfully.

"Great! Did you find a cave, Steve?" I ask.

"I was supposed to find a cave?" He asks, confused.

I groan, "Yeah! Now you must get a lot of wood as punishment, though it's not like you have any."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST GOT OWNED SON!" Adam cheered.

I laugh, and start to look for a cave, and after a few minutes I finally find one.

"Found a cave! How much wood do you guys have?" I ask, and start to mine some cobble.

"Well, it just depends on how long it is." Adam jokes.

I groan, and blush lightly. "You know what I mean."

"Ummm, two stacks." Steve says.

"That's good. Now how about you, K? How much food you got?" I ask, taking some wood from Steve.

"A stack of raw beef and pork." She says.

"BACON!" I yell excitedly.

They chuckle, and I start to make furnaces for cooking food and iron.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! <strong>

**Now for answers to questions!**

**Qwerty:**

**_**1. Will you cosplay as Mitch?** **:3**_ **Yes, probably, though i'm not gonna mess with my hair, and I'm probably gonna use a bajan accent XD, though I might also use that other accents he uses that sounds like he's indian XD

**_**2. What will you plan to do after this story?**_ **Write either a prequel, or a sequel. then probably an action story

**_3. Would you rather be allergic to sunlight or moonlight?_ **That depends... though I'd probably be allergic to sunlight, because I spend most of my time indoors, and i could always wear a jacket, and make sure the sun never touches me

**FoShow506: **_  
><em>

_**what do you like to do besides writing?**_

_**Again I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! **_

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! **

**And I realized i forgot to say one thing that last chappie: HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOUR RESOLUTIONS?!**

**Sorry that this is a little late! A few people were bothering me, and you two know who you are!**

**Now for a few review replies:**

**FoShow506: I AM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTALLY FORGOT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, BUT I KNOW I DID BUT IT DIDN'T PUT IT! YOUR ANSWER WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM, I PROMISES! XD**

**Qwerty: I was going crazy about that last chapter not getting put up until later, I was legit freaking out... it wasn't good XP**

** .3557: tank you dood! it's amazing to see when people enjoy the story!**

**RainBowDerp01: Thanks! **

**Nell: you are seriously making me worried about it... no joke... well I do have german ancestry.. but I found out my last name is irish XD wat's up with that?**

**Coraline: sorry dood! that probably won't happen for at least another, about, 25 chappies or so? maybe more! who knows? coz I certainly don't! XD**

**Time for story time, children! Gather 'round!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov <strong>

"Oh yeah! Iron! So much!" I squeal.

"How much?" Adam asks, starting to mine some.

"How am I supposed to count if you keep mining it?" I ask laughing. "Well, it looks as if there about thirty or so. So we can all have chestplates, and at least a bucket or two."

"Time to mine!" Klarissa said cheerfully.

We start to mine, and after a few minutes, I realize Steve wasn't there.

"Steve, where'd you go?" I ask, looking around.

"I found something!" He said excitedly.

"What did you find?" I ask, going towards him.

"I don't know..." He says, digging into it.

I gasped, it was one of those mob spawners.

"You found a mob spawner! Yeah! Exp grinder!"I cheer, and start digging into it as well.

A zombie comes out, and I start hitting it with my sword. It flies into Steve, and he screams, more zombies piling out of the spawner. I start to kill one, and chat starts blooming with something.

"Noooo!" Steve screams. "You hit the zombie into me! I didn't have a sword!"

"Gah! I didn't know! WHY DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING PICK AX BUT NO SWORD?!" I yell back.

"I don't know! Why do dogs like peanut butter?!" He screams.

I start laughing, blocking the hole, and killing the rest of the zombies.

"Well, bye Steve!" Adam says, trying not to laugh.

"I'll try to win for you! Well, Andromeda will, I'll probably die... probably by fall damage or lava, but still, we'll try!" Klarissa giggles.

"Wow, thanks K! Coz I love to carry the team like this." I say sarcastically. "Well, bye Steve! By UHC laws, I must kick you out of the call, peace out!"

"Wait-" He starts to say, and I kick him out of the call.

I start to die of laughter, and as do the others. We find more iron in the meantime, and soon, are equipped with full iron armor, and swords for all of us. We have enough for a bucket of lava and water.

Adam and I start joking around while collecting gold (or budder, as he calls it), when we were interrupted by Klarissa.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to be a Debbie-downer here, but I think I see some name tags..." She says, squinting to see the names.

"Optifine, don't fail me now!" I say, and zoom into the wall to look for names. "Oh shit! She's right! Two names though... I think it's... Preston and... um... oh, the Icky Vikky. Go through the furnaces and grab everything in there, break them afterwards, and break all the torches. We don't need to lose another teammate."

"But there's three of us, and two of them, why can't we take them on?" Adam asks, confused.

"Because we don't know if they have diamond swords or not, and I think we all know Vikk is good at pvp, unlike Preston, who sucks at pvp." I say, cracking a smile.

I look at the time, 1:45. We go through all the furnaces, taking out the coal, iron, gold, food, whatever was in it. I started to break all the torches, and we started to leave.

"Oh no! I'm taking damage!" Klarissa says, alarmed.

I turn around, finding Vikk and Preston there, attacking her with bows. Preston finally fell down, and went in to kill her with a sword. I charged at him as she screamed, killing him.

"Nooooo!" Klarissa screamed.

I grabbed his bow, and started to shoot at Vikk, which he tried to shoot back, but I got him to fall off his ledge, and the fall damage killed him.

"Sorry, K! But I avenged you!" I say, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you!" She says, relieved that her death wasn't for nothing.

"I'm gonna grab her stuff." Adam says awkwardly.

I laugh, "Hey, K. Can you do me a flavor, and pick Annie up from school?"

"I can do you a favor, not a flavor dough. But yeah, sure! And be sure to win!" She says, exiting out of the call.

"Okay, so we lost two people in the last hour, but we're still doing better than I expected." I say, grabbing the heads of Preston, Vikk, and Klarissa.

I handed Klarissa's head to Adam, telling him to not eat it unless he needed it.

"Now to find blue rocks!" I say, cheerfully.

"Wait! They have some, well, their dead bodies anyways." Adam says, gesturing to the dead body loot.

"Oh my god." I say picking up all of the diamonds. "We could have two blue rock swords, we should set up camp away from the border, just in case."

He nods, and we walk over to a near by tunnel, and the front door to my apartment opens, Klarissa and Annika there. I wave, and Annika comes in, Klarissa waves good-bye, and walks away, closing the door behind her.

Annika nods, walks over to her room, and comes out a minute later, walking out to the porch. I shrug, and Adam and I continue to walk in silence, my stomach growling interrupted it.

I laugh, "Well, I think we should be taking a small break, so I'll be back!"

I walk over to the kitchen, going in the fridge, grabbing a small bowl of salad I had prepared earlier. I put it on my desk, and walked over to the bathroom. Once I returned, Adam went to do a few things, and I started to make a few golden apples, and the blue rock swords.

Adam and Annika both return at the same time, and Annika was carrying one of things I haven't seen in a while.

I gasp, "Where did you find these? Wait! Never mind! I just know I'm going ice skating later!"

I grab the skates from her, looking at them, shocked that she could find them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!<strong>

**Here is the answer to FoShow506's question: **is what do you like to do besides writing? _Well, I like to go on tumblr, play soccer, and play the oboe and clarinet!_

**Let me just say this now: we are 100 views away from 6,000... THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE! I NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO GET THAT MANY VIEWS!**

**well, anyways, just remember: HAPPY NEW YEARS! WHAT ARE YOUR RESOLUTIONS?!**

**I'll see you guys later!**

**peace out!**

**-lady A**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review! **

**Here are a few review replies:**

**Qwerty: well, this time, you died with some honor! and same resolutions here!**

**EclipticChaos: you be patient!**

**Nell: i would do that irl, but no one would get it... *sad face***

**RainBowDerp01: Next chappie!**

**MBH123: yep! **

**Enderdeath731: i remember the one time I went ice skating that afterwards I got blisters on my feet... and thats a good resolution!**

**Zamble: i was not doubting that you weren't dead! i knows you were alive even if no reviews! and the first time I saw that I honestly thought Zeth hid your meth XD it rhymed!**

**Peewaa9: Awww, tank you dood! XD, yeah! it was totally worth the 90 bucks, and I'll probably fangirl about it until i faint when i get it XD! Donz worry dood, those two, along with a few others will be coming in later in the story! Yup! PURRRRRSSSSSSSTTTTOOOOONNNN SUCKS AT PVP! XD I wish I did, though when I do get a job, I hope i get enough money to buy my own computer, along with a minecraft account, recording equipment, and all that jazz! and tank you for making my day/night! :D**

**Now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

_**time skip: 45 minutes**_

"I see them!" I say, excitedly.

"Me too, crouch so they don't see us." She says, crouching in a forest.

Somehow, Andromeda and I were in the final four. The other two were Mitch and Jerome. Which was somewhat surprising, because (from what Andromeda tells me, anyways) that they normally suck at this.

"We have to do this... we are so close to winning... we can do this! Wait! They see us! Run!" Andromeda screams, and runs through the forest.

Mitch and Jerome followed as we ran through the forest, Mitch following me, and Jerome following Andromeda.

"Screw it! I'm going for it!" I yell, turning around, swinging my sword. I get Mitch a few times, but Mitch somehow starts killing me, and ends up killing me.

Two cannons ring, and Andromeda looks around, eating a few heads to regain some health.

"Did you get him Adam?" She asks, couching behind some trees.

"No, but if you go for him now, he should be down for the count." I say, spectating him.

She goes around a few trees going, stalking him. She eats another head, for good measure, and goes to attack. She swings her sword, and he turns around, starting to attack her back. Miraculously, she killed him, and she stood up in skype, screaming victoriously.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS! WE WON! THANK GOD! I AM SO HAPPY!" She screamed.

"YOU DID IT! WE DID IT! HALLELUJAH!" I yelled, raising my arms above my head.

I see Andromeda type something in chat, and I see it in chat: YEEEEAAAASSS I BEAT THE PVP MASTER! BUT GG ANYWAYS!

I laugh, and she goes ahead and ends the video. "Well, thank you guys for watching this UHC! I am going to go celebrate by going ice skating! YESHH! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to smack that like button, and if you're new to our channels then be sure to subscribe! Ummm, anything else Adam?"

"Oh, yeah, be sure to check out each others channels in the description below!" I cheer.

"Yep! So anyways guys, we'll see you guys later! Peace out!" Andromeda cheers, waving at the camera.

"Byeeee!" I say, ending the recording.

I stand up, stretching. Andromeda does as well, and she starts to exit minecraft.

"Hey, can I come with you?" I ask.

She looks surprised, "Yeah sure. Meet me at the rink in half an hour!"

She gives me the address to the rink, and leaves the skype call. I turn off the computer, and get my jacket, and get in my car, starting the drive to the rink. When I get there, I see Andromeda already there, on the ice, skating around, Annika sitting down on some benches, watching her sister.

Andromeda skates over to where I was, but staying on the ice, right next to the barrier.

"Hey Adam! What's up?" She asks, smiling.

"Nothing much, where do I rent the skates?" I ask.

"Over there." She says, pointing to a counter.

I nod, walking over there, and renting some skates. I sit down next to Annika, putting them on.

"Why aren't you skating?" I ask once my skates are on.

"I'm not really good at it. I leave that to Andy." She says, watching Andromeda skate around the ice with ease.

"Well, do you mind if I do a vlog?" I ask, grabbing my phone out.

"No go ahead." She gestures.

"Hey guys! Sky here, and I'm doing a little vlog of Andromeda, Annika and I ice skating! Well, Andromeda and I, anyways." I shrug, "Now time to walk over to the ice!"

I get up, balancing on the skates. I walk over to the ice, getting on it, and slipping, falling on my ass. I hear Annika giggle. I stand up shakily, looking at Andromeda as she skates towards me.

"How are you doing that?" I ask once she finally reaches me.

"Well, it helps when you live in Canada for nearly half of your life." She laughs, helping me up.

"Well, show us your moves! I'm sure the people watching the Vlog would like to see it." I say, grabbing onto the barrier.

She shrugs, "Okay."

She skates away, going into the middle, which was empty. To be fair, the whole rink was empty. Anyways, she started to skate in a line, and after a while, jumped up, spinning, and landing backwards, not hitting anything or anyone.

I clap, and she bows, skating over to me. She had a grin on her face.

"I still got it!" She says, stretching her shoulders out.

"That was amazing." I say, and turns the phone to face us. "And this is why Andromeda is awesome."

She laughs, "Sure, Adam, whatever you say. Now, lets see how you skate."

"Wait! I don't want people to see how well I fail. Let me end this real fast-" I begin to say.

Andromeda grabs my phone, and skates away, laughing, "If you want your phone, Adam, you have to catch me first!"

"No, dammit Andromeda! Give me my phone back! " I yell, trying to skate after her.

A young girl turns her head at the mention of Andromeda's name, and starts to skate over to her.

"Andromeda?" She asks, flipping some hair out of her face. "As in, Lady Andromeda?"

"Yep!" She says, starting to skate backwards. "Who's asking?"

"It's me, Nell." She says.

Andromeda gets a surprised look on her face. "Nell! What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! I'll see you all later! I hope you all have a wonderful daynight!**

**Peace out**

**-Lady A**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! Lady A here and I'm back with another chappie! i hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!**

**I am sooooooo sorry that this is late guys! I've been really busy! I've had orthodontist appointments, orchestra practice, and more! I'm also freaking out, because on the 24th, I have two auditions, one for this fancy music school that I want to go to, and another for a honor band... I also found out that on the 24th of March, I'm getting my braces out! YYYYYYAAAAAYYYY**

**Now for a few review replies:**

**EclipticChaos: Nah dood, it's none of there business**

**Qwerty: righto! and I've seen your videos btw! XD**

**Nell: well, coz I decided you go there!**

**Peewaa9: CUPCAKES?! *whispers* but I no like cupcakes**

**Now time for da story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I was surprised that Nell was there. She should be back east in Boston.

"Nell! What are you doing here?" I ask, skating back towards the middle of the ice.

"Well, I'm visiting some family, and we decided to go ice skating! Which we never do!" She replies cheerfully, bouncing on the ice lightly.

"Awesome!" I say, skating towards Adam, and speaking to the phone, "Well, since I Vlog jacked Adam I should give him his phone back! But not before promoting Nell's channel: The Ender Slayers! And before you go: 'but there's only one person here! Why are they called the Ender Slayers?' Well that's because there are two of them, and the other is back East!"

I give Adam back his phone, and Nell and I continue to skate around the ice. I hear something crash, and see the back of someone walk out of the door, but I shrug, and continue skating around the ice.

Adam ends his Vlog, and we go to eat at the small concessions stand. We shared some fries, and ate hot dogs.

All four of us just chatted about the most random things, when someone walked up to me.

"Andromeda?" A girlish voice asked. I turned around, finding a girl with blonde, layered hair **(a/n I used to have my hair like that! XD) **with purple highlights.

"Hi!" I say cheerfully, "Do I know you? Sorry if I do, but I'm not the best at remembering names at times..." I say sheepishly.

Adam chuckled, "Only you, Andromeda."

"It's me, Molly! I was in your CPR class a few months ago. We recorded a few things together, but I would understand if you forgot! You seem to record with quite a bit of people." She said, chuckling with at the last part.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! How are you doing? What have you been up to since then?" I asked, flipping some hairs out of my face.

"Well, my house burned down and I need a place to crash until I can get a place of my own. But otherwise I've been fine." She shrugged.

I somewhat understood where she was coming from. She needed a home until she could live by herself. I was in the same situation seven years ago, but someone had taken me in.

"You can stay with me!" I blurted out.

Annika gives me the: Are you going crazy? look.

"Really?" Molly says, shocked and surprised. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! God bless you!"

She hugged me, and I gave her my address, and she said she would come tomorrow. Once she left, Adam looked at me smiling.

"Nice girl, Andromeda, eh?" Adam said, smirking.

Nell laughed.

"Yeah, so? I can be nice sometimes!" I said in defense.

Annika rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you can."

I pouted, "Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

This argument went on for another thirty seconds. Adam broke it apart, saying that we both weren't nice.

"Hey!" We say at the same time. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx! I win! You have to buy me a soda!" I say, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Who says I have to?" She challenges.

"Well, there are witnesses, first of all. And second of all, the rules of jinx always prevail!" I declare.

"Fine... What will it be?" She asked in defeat.

"Not now, soon." I say smiling, then getting up and waddling to the ice.

There were only two others on the ice, and I did one of the things I learned at some ice skating camp I went to when I was younger, and lived in Canada. I preformed a triple lutz. Afterwards I found Adam recording it, saying that I, "Did it for the vine."

I laughed, and got Adam onto the ice.

"No, no no. I'm not good with skating." He said, trying to pull away.

I grab his hands, and lead him into the center of the ice.

"Well, you've either never had a good teacher, or someone hasn't taught you." I say.

For the next 30 minutes, I teach him how to ice skate.

"See! I told you that you'd be perfectly fine!" I say, watching as he skated around.

"Fine, you were right." He said, skating towards me with ease.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go home, because Annika has school tomorrow, and I have to volunteer." I say, skating towards Annika at the benches not in the rink.

"Okay, bye Andromeda. See you tomorrow!" He calls once I leave the rink, and continued to skate around.

Around an hour later, Annika and I were both asleep in our rooms at the apartment. I get a call around two in the morning.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone, yawning.

"Hey Andromeda!" A cheerful, wide awake voice replied.

"Adam?" I ask, too tired to say anything otherwise.

"Yep! Hey, do you wanna record something?" He asked.

"Why? It's two in the morning?" I say, yawning again.

"Because it's fun to record!" He says animatedly.

"Fine." I say, walking over to my computer in the living room, "Just let me start up my computer."

_**time skip: 30 minutes later**_

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, surveying the wreckage.

"I have no idea." Adam replied.

Tyler was in the background, laughing like a maniac.

"You know what? I'm done! You got me up at two in the morning for this shit! Screw you all! I'm going back to bed! I hope all of you viewers enjoyed, and if you did for whatever reason, be sure to leave a like, and we'll see you next time!" I end.

I hang up on the call, and trudge to my bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! I enjoy reading your reviews!<strong>

**I'll see you all later!**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy like always!**

**a few review replies!**

**Qwerty: dood, you're fine! you sound and look pretty normal! XD then again, who says we're normal! well, the burrito is crazy, what do you expect?**

**RainBowDerp01: yeah dood! XD**

**Nell:great! XD**

**MBH123: SLEEP IS FOR TEH WEAK AT TIMES! Not all teh time dough**

**Peewaa9: I'm not really a cake person... sorry dood!**

**now time for the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I wake up the next morning, tired, and confused to why I had my headphones from the computer still on my head. I sit up, taking my earphones off, the memories of the early morning recording flooding back into my mind.

I reach over to my phone, and text Adam, asking him what happened.

I get out of my pajamas, take Annika to school, and eat some breakfast at some donut place. I then head to the soup kitchen I volunteered for, and started to make some sandwiches.

I see some of the homeless walking into the kitchen, and start giving them sandwiches, while other volunteers give out coffee, salads, and similar stuff. After about two hours, I see a cameraman, and an on scene anchor-person. They are ushered inside by the lead volunteer, talk to him for a few minutes, then start walking around and talking to the volunteers and homeless.

Finally they came to me, asking god knows what.

"So, what's your name?" They asked.

"Andromeda." I reply, slicing a sandwich, and handing it to one of the men standing in front of me.

"Interesting name, what's your last name, though?" The woman asks.

"I prefer not to use it." I say, spreading mayo on some bread.

"Okay, so, Ms. Andromeda. Why are you helping out in the soup kitchen today?"

"Well, instead of doing my job, I've decided to help out some people that are less fortunate than I am, those who need food, and a nice, warm place to stay during these cold winter months." I shrug, putting lettuce on the sandwich.

"So, what do you do for a living? I mean, not to be rude, but wouldn't your boss be a little upset that you're taking time off to help others instead of working?"

I chuckle, "Actually, I don't have a boss. I am my own boss, because I'm actually a semi-famous Youtuber by the name of Lady Andromeda, and I actually told all of my fans to come help us help the homeless."

"Great, thanks for the information." They said, and they walked over to another volunteer.

I sigh, and continue to make sandwiches for another two hours, when I decided it was lunch time. I went to a simple little diner, and found Adam there.

I walk up to him skeptically. "Adam what are you doing here?"

"Well, when you ask someone for directions, one would go there." He says, laughing.

"Mind if I take a seat?" I ask.

"No, go ahead." He says, gesturing to the seat across from him.

I laugh, sitting down, "You know, if you said I couldn't I would've sat down anyways."

He laughed, "Yeah I had a feeling."

We start talking about the most random stuff. We order, and continue chatting, well, until our food gets there anyways.

I dive into the food like an animal.

"Jeez, you're very hungry!" Adam said, laughing.

"Yep!" I say, taking another bite of the burger, "I've been making sandwiches for the last, I don't know... three to five hours. So, I don't know about you, but I get so hungry when making some food."

I hear the door open, then slam shut. I turn around, seeing the back of someone. I watch the person continue to their car, and drive away. I turn back around to see Adam staring at me, staring at the person.

"Wonder what that was about." I say, eating a fry.

After we finish eating, we argue about who's going to pay the bill, and Adam agrees to pay the bill, and I do it next time. I go back to the soup kitchen, feeding the homeless for a few more hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Annika's pov<strong>

I rode the bus home after school, knowing Andromeda was still at the soup kitchen. I unlocked the door, and stepped inside the apartment. A nice, warm breeze brushed my face, and I walked inside. I sigh, and the house phone starts to ring. I answer it, surprised at who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked, walking to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Hello? Annika? Is that my little girl?" A male voice asked.

I freeze, knowing the voice all too well.

"Dad?" I asked, slowly.

"That's right pumpkin! How's my little girl doing?" He asked cheerily.

"Fine," I reply shortly. "What do you want?"

"Well, I want to see you during Winter Break!" He says, and I grab a fruit roll up from the pantry.

"Well, I'll either need a plane ticket, or have Andy take me there, but I'll be sure to ask her." I say, opening it.

"Okay, ask her, then be sure to tell me." I could hear the scowl in his voice. "Okay sweetie?"

"Okay, talk to you later." I say, taking a bite of it.

"Okay, bye." He says.

I hang up, and sigh, wondering how Andy is gonna react to it. I get on to her computer, and start watching youtube, noticing a Hunger Games from one of my favorite youtubers, The Bajan Canadian. I smile, clicking the video, and watching it.

I only paused the video when a knock is on the front door. I get up, stretching, and go to answer it. I see that it's that Molly-girl from last night, and open the door.

"Hi, Annika! Where's Andromeda?" She asked, going inside, and placing her duffel bag on the table.

"She's serving at the soup kitchen, and should be back in a few hours." I say, and get back on the computer.

I don't get off it until Andromeda gets home.

"Annie, have you been on the computer all day?" She asked once getting in the apartment.

"Yep!" I say cheerily, still watching my video.

She laughs, and starts talking to Molly.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me that you did! I love looking at your guy's reviews!<strong>

**I will be uploading another preview for the other story around (6-7 PST)**

**peace out!**

**-Lady A**

**I'll see you all later!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and i'm back with another chappie! I hope you guys enjoy, and if oyou do then be sure to leave a review**!

**here are a few review replies!**

**EclipticChaos: I will add your part tomorrow**

**Nell: I noticed, and you did an amazing job with that fight scene! :D one of the best I've ever read!**

**Lil (guest): Because of two reasons: **

_1. I don't not simply have the time to write daily, i'm sorry if you wanted me to, but I can't._

_2. I will probably go crazy searching for time to write this daily, and if i ever do do it daily, just know I have gone insane then_

**Qwerty: nah dood, none of their business**

**Peewaa9: thanks dood! :D**

**FoShow506: tank you dood! and btw: YOU'RE SQUIDWARD, I'M SQUIDWARD, WE'RE ALL SQUIDWARD! XD**

**now time for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I chat with Molly until about, 9-ish. Then she passes out on the couch, and doesn't wake up. I tell Annika to go to bed, and she grumbles, but goes anyways.

I decided to pull an all-nighter, and just make a whole ton of videos. I get a text message, and reach into my pocket, seeing it was from Adam, and he was asking to do a Never have I ever.

I agreed, and got onto his server, and get into the call with Klarissa, Ty, Adam, and Jin.

"Hey guys!" I said once in the call.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Adam asked.

"Nearly, just let me get my recording software up." I say, and start getting prepared to start recording. "Okay! There we go!"

"Great! Now everyone pick a color." He said, and I picked one of my favorite colors, pink.

"Hey! I wanted pink." Ty protested.

"Well too bad, I got here first." I say, and stick my tongue out at him.

"But- but. Adam! I wanted pink but she won't let me."

I start to die of laughter, thankful that I was recording this. I hear Adam and K laughing.

"Ty, just get over it. " Jin says.

I start laughing more, and harder. This was my actual laugh, not the fake one I usually use.

"Well, let's get started... 3... 2... 1... Hey guys! Sky here, along with Lady Andromeda, QwertyAFK, Jinbop Gamaing, and Deadlox, and we're here for another 'Never Have I Ever'. For those of you who haven't seen the previous 'Never Have I Ever' well, its basically a game where you say, 'Never Have I ever eaten a spider.' And for those who have, get to move up. Now, since I've gone, you go ahead, K."

"What?" Klarissa asked. "Oh, okay, never have I ever... lived in more than one country."

Everyone except me moved up.

"Wow, thanks guys, but I don't have a single regret for living in Canada." I say.

"Well then." Jin says, "Never have I ever known more than one language."

"Thank you!" I cheer, and move forward a space.

Ty was next, "Never have I ever... had divorced parents."

I was surprised, because it was a dark one, but moved ahead anyways.

"Really, Andromeda? You're parents were divorced?" Adam asked, surprised.

I shrugged, "Yep, but I was little when it happened, and it was with my mom and step-father, so I didn't really care."

"Wow, well it's your turn so go." He replies, somewhat surprised by my answer.

"Okay, well, never have I ever eaten caribou." I say, moving ahead.

"Caribou? Interesting. What did it taste like?" Jin asks.

"Meat." I snicker.

"Wow, such a vivid description, A." Klarissa says, rolling her eyes.

"I know right!" I reply cheerfully.

I hear them chuckle, and Adam goes.

"Never have I ever been to Europe." He says, and moves forward.

I groan, "Oh, you are so lucky! I was so close to going!"

"Why? What happened?" Ty asked.

"My boyfriend and a couple of his friends were going, and he invited me along, and the day before we were to go, I got sick with the flu." I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"Wow, so what happened with him?" Adam asks.

"Well, he offered to stay with me in Canada, and take care of me, but I told him to go on the trip, and take a lot of pictures. I just stayed at home, eating soup and drinking gatorade and smoothies." I say remembering the conversation.

"That's nice, did he take a lot of pictures?" Klarissa asked, daydreaming about my ex, I could tell by the look on her face.

"A lot, it looked really beautiful too. I was a little jealous when he got back, but he got me this really beautiful necklace from one of the places, I don't remember which, but he looked at me when he said, 'This reminded me of your beauty, though it's not as beautiful as you.' And I just remember dying of laughter because of how cheesy it was." I say, and start daydreaming.

"Would you go if you had the chance?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, sure I have no reason not to." I shrug, "Well, go, Adam. Your turn."

"Okay, never have I ever... um... played five nights at freddy's and gotten killed by the fox a bajillion times." He says, moving forward.

I laugh, and move forward, "Adam, please, something a little more challenging next time. I mean, I'm on night four, when does the fox not strike?"

Adam looks at me shocked, "How are you on night four?"

"Strategerizing." (Strat-tee-ger-i-zing, that's how you say dat word) I say, and gesture for Klarissa to go for her turn.

"Oh, okay, never have I ever... lived in more than one city." She says, moving forwards.

"Wait, so do you mean you haven't lived in more than city? Wow, you haven't lived then." I say, trying to not laugh.

"Wow, thanks, A. I love being told by my best friend that I haven't lived." She says sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" I say cheerily.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: 10 minutes<strong>

"So we have found out that Andromeda is probably one of the most Canadian Americans in the whole U.S., she has an intense fear of spiders, and she gets sick at the worst times." Adam sums up.

"That's what happens when you live in Canada for nearly half of your life! Well, that and pronouncing things differently." I shrug.

"Like what?" Ty asks.

"Nachos, Mario Kart." I reply.

"Oh, so you say it like: nah-chos; while we say it like: naw-chos." Jin says.

"Well, don't forget Mario Kart." I say.

"I knew you were saying it differently! Instead of going: mar-io kart, you were going: mari-o kart." Adam says, and I facepalm.

"Wow Adam, nearly three weeks when you actually played Mario Kart with me, and now you notice? Smart." I say.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and ignore that, and end the episode. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to smack that like button! Be sure to check everyone else's channel in the description below! Subscribe if you want more! And can we get the hashtag: spiders-for-lady-a. popular on twitter? Fanart of her just freaking out because of a tiny spider?""

"Hey!" I say.

"Bye!" Everyone else ends.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! It's awesome to read all of your amazing reviews! <strong>

**I will be updating the next preview tomorrow after school, and along with that, probably me singing endstone... thank tumblr for that...**

**I hope yall have a nice day/night, and I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie! As always, I hope you guys enjoy, and if you do then be sure to tell me in the reviews!**

**Now for a little thing called review replies:**

**MBH123: welp, here's the update! XD**

**Qwerty: NUUUU DONZ DIE! well, if you really want to, at least it's by my hand! XD jk, but seriously, no dying**

**Nell: tank you dood! I hope this chappie is just as funny! and woah, that's quite a while for a battle scene! I don't think I'd honestly be able do take that long without going a little crazy! XD and I remember when I uploaded/ wrote chapters on an Ipad... it was a pain in the ass when I would leave for a minute, then come back, and find that since I didn't save, it reloaded the page, and all the work i did would be all gone... and great! THE FEELS!**

**Peewaa9: well, technically, his favorite color isn't pink, i think it's neon green, but I just wanted to put a little argument that seemed to be funny! and yeah **

**me: ADAM WHY WOULD YOU EAT SHIT?! **

**Adam: well I said it was like manure**

**me: that doesn't make it any better**

**Adam: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Now for a little thing called: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's pov<strong>

"Well," Andromeda said, after we stopped our recordings. "That was... You know what? I have no idea on what the hell I should call this, or on what the hell just happened."

I laughed, "Well, we learned about the one person wikitubia doesn't know that much about." **(I don't own wikitubia! plz donz sue meh!)**

Andromeda stares at me through skype, "You looked me up on wikitubia?"

I looked around, "Maybe."

She stares to laugh silently, along with Jin, Ty, and Klarissa. I stare, then start laughing along. After a while, the laughing stops, and silence fills the call, as if we were all processing what we had just learned about each other.

"Well, this is awkward." Andromeda says, and I roll my eyes. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go on a recording spree-"

"Which means you're going to just be recording all night, A. You've done that with me before, so don't try that." Klarissa says.

"Well, damn. I was just gonna say, I'm just gonna be playing a few mini-games, and was gonna invite you, but I guess you don't wanna join, so-" Andromeda shrugs.

"No, I'd like to join!" Klarissa says, rushed.

I laugh, "Me too!"

"I'll do it." Ty shrugs, and we all turn to look at Jin.

He looks at us horrified, "Oh, hell no. I would rather do it when I'm a little more awake to do it. Thank you very much."

We all start laughing.

"Well, Mineplex?" Andromeda asks once Jin dropped out of the call.

"Um... I might have a temporary ban from there." Klarissa says.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"You don't wanna know." She replies.

"OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER THAT!" Andromeda basically all but yells. "You still have a ban from that? That's hilarious!" Then Andromeda starts laughing hard.

Klarissa looks embarrassed, "Yeah... that still haven't taken the ban off from that. They told me that they'd unban me around mid-January, which is basically a month and two weeks away."

"What's another server?" Andromeda asks.

"We could go on the Nexus." Klarissa suggests.

"The Nexus?" I ask.

"You mean Mitch and Jerome's server? That Nexus?" Ty asks, swiping some hair out of his face.

"Yep, they have quite a bit of games we could do, and besides, after a few minigames, I plan on doing a few hunger games, and they have a pretty funny mutation." Andromeda replies, smirking at the mutation thing.

"What kind of mutation?" I ask.

"A chicken," she replies, trying not to laugh.

"A chicken? What does it do?" I ask again, trying not to laugh myself.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it has eggs that it throws, and a sword, and some sort of parachute made of chickens. The Nexus also has this mode of hunger games that I've been dying to do. You know what it is, K."

"You mean the undead hunger games?! I've been dying to try it too! It looks so cool!" Klarissa says, obviously excited.

"Undead Hunger games? What does that mean?" Ty asks.

Klarissa begins to explain, "Well, its basically that you have four minutes or so, to grab all the strong gear, while after the first four minutes, all of those who died, become zombies, but unlike mutations, they can't come back and become a human after slaying one. Then once chests refill again, they get a compass."

"Okay, now I'm interested." I say, "Let's do this!"

"Okay, see you there!" Andromeda says, exiting off of my server, and going on the Nexus, "I'll send the IP."

I click the server IP, and get on, surprised by how cool the server works.

"Now, since you don't have a rank, like A and I, you two are going to be seen by everyone. So good luck!" Klarissa says, laughing.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well, if you have a rank, you can hide from all of the players who don't have a rank, so you're virtually invisible. Now, let's play color runner!" Andromeda says, her mouse moving quickly.

"How do you move your mouse so fast?" I ask, clicking, and getting in the same game.

"Well, in hunger games, you must have fast hand/finger reflexes so you don't die instantly, and so you can win battles. I've honestly played so many hunger games, it's not that funny. I've honestly recorded more than 300, but was too lazy to actually start counting until like, 100 episodes or so in. So I would be at episode 500 something. I should start counting, then renaming all of them, but it would probably take up a whole day." Andromeda shrugged.

"Jeez, hunger games obsessed much?" I joke.

"You could say that." She replies with a straight face.

"Hey Adam, looks like we're on the same team!" Ty says.

I gasp, "The kawaii desu Skylox is so real!"

Andromeda laughs, "Hey, K! We're on the same team too!"

"What's our ship name again?" Klarissa asks.

"You know what? I have no idea!" Andromeda replies, laughing, "I'll look it up right now!"

"Better be fast! We must start recording in 30 seconds!" Klarissa replies.

"You guys haven't been recording? I've been recording the whole time after Adam said something about me being obsessed with the hunger games." Andromeda says, "Oh. My. God. We must have the most absolute ship name ever."

"What is it?" I ask.

"If I say this without laughing it will be a miracle... Lady Androwerty4fk." She says, dying of laughter afterwards.

Klarissa, Ty and I share a look, and start recording, while dying of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, and if you did, as always, be sure to tell me in the reviews! I love to see your reviews saying that you like the story!<strong>

**Seriously though, my psychic abilities are spiraling out of control. Remember a few chapters ago where I put Preston and Vikk as partners in the UHC? Well, in UHC season 5, they are together. WHEN IS THIS PSYCHICNESS GONNA STOP?!**

**I'm done! I'm done!**

**I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys! Lady A here, and I'm back with another chappie, which, like always, I hope you enjoy, and if you do then be sure to leave a review telling me you did! **

**Here are a few review replies!**

**Ecliptic Chaos: donz worry, there's some in this chappie dood.**

**MBH123: i know, it's getting out of hand**

**FoShow506: well, I'm in the middle, first clarinet at my school, but 6th/8th clarinet at this orchestra.. and I'm trying out for this really amazing music school (LVA) and if I get in then my fate is decided so... happy fun times?**

**Nell: the worse part is that I did it again, TY FREAKING PICKED THE PINK ONE FOR THE FINISH THE STORY! and whatever you were planning on doing, do it! I dare you**

**RainBowDerp: somewhat, if you move the middle body over to the right just a little bit then it'll be good**

**Qwerty: ikr! when I was writing it I was thinking: Okay, so i have to write a really dumb ship name, and that was the 3rd option or so**

**Sma3hCrash: i get where you're coming from, school is a murder. and sorry dood, I donz has skype!**

**aridwolffang: yeah binge reading!**

**Now, story time kids! Gather round!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda's pov<strong>

I stayed up the whole night with Klarissa, Adam, and Ty.

I yawned, looking at the time, and noticing it was nearly six.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this." I say, stretching my arms out.

"You probably will, A." Klarissa yawns.

"Well, if you go to sleep now you can get an hour of sleep before going to volunteer and drop Annika off at school." Adam says, trying to be helpful.

I sigh, "We'll see if I can even sleep. Well, see you guys later." I say and leave the call.

I trudge over to Annika's room, seeing her up, and getting dressed. I stand in the doorway, watching her get her stuff together. She turns around, seeing me leaning on the doorway, and gasped.

"Oh my god! Did you stay up all of last night?" She asked, and I nodded, yawning.

"Yep, recorded nearly ten hours of stuff though. I'm prepared for the next week or so. I'm going to at least try to get an hour of sleep before dropping you off at school, and going to the center, wake me up fifteen minutes before we're supposed to go. Okay?" I yawn, and she nods in reply.

I trudge over to my room, and flopped down on the bed. I fell asleep as soon as I landed on the bed. It didn't seem like long, but Annika woke me up about 45 minutes later, and I lied on my bed for a few minutes.

Then, a sudden sharp pain hit me in my abdomen, and I felt like I was just punched in the gut. Suddenly, I realized what the pain was, and muttered a curse.

Cramps.

The little bastards, I didn't need these today. I got up, and scurried to the bathroom to change. I get dressed in jeans, a grey v-neck, and my enderman jacket.

I tell Molly that I had to take Annika to school, and go to volunteer.

"Do you mind if I use your computer to look apartments up?" She asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"No, go straight ahead, but please, don't delete any of the content. It takes a while to undelete it." I say, and yawn.

"Okay! But don't worry, I won't have any need to touch em!" She says cheerfully.

I stare at her wondering how in the world she's so awake, and then I realize she didn't get 45 minutes of sleep.

"If you need the key to the apartment, it's hidden right above the porch light." I say, grabbing my keys.

Annika puts her backpack on, and we walk out of the apartment, locking the door once out. I yawn as we walk down the stairs and to my car. After a quick drive to Annika's school, and dropping her off, I decided one thing. I would have to drink the one thing I didn't like to drink, coffee.

I drive to a nearby small coffee shop, and order a strong coffee to keep me awake. I drink it, disgusted by the taste, but now more awake.

I go back to my car after paying, and drive to the shelter. I was needed to make soup, and that's how I spent the rest of the day, making, and handing out soup.

After I finished my day of volunteering, I drove to the store, buying some girly things, and bought some fast food for Annika, Molly and I. I ate my food on the way back to the apartment, scarfing it down. Finally I entered the gate code to get into the complex, and parked in my spot. I walk up the stairs feeling dead on my feet.

I unlocked the door to my apartment, and called out, "Annie, I'm home!"

I drop the food onto the bar, and carry my stuff down the hall way. I see Jeff standing next to Annie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

I was surprised by how harsh I sounded.

He was about to answer, but I raised my hand, and he paused.

"Never mind, don't answer that. All I know is that I am basically dead on my feet, and if you don't leave by eight, I'm grabbing my baseball bat." I say, and move past him, "And Annie, there's food on the bar."

I go in my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I change into pajamas, brush my teeth, and collapse on my bed.

My dreams didn't bother me as much as they should have, and I was at peace for the night.

I woke up in the morning, finding my door cracked open. I frowned, knowing I locked it last night. I walked out of my room, seeing that everything was normal everywhere else in the house.

Jeff was nowhere insight, and I sighed getting changed, and getting prepared for the upcoming day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a random conversation between Klarissa and Andromeda (tbh I wanted to save what's coming up for the next chappie!)<br>**

"So, K. What's up?" Andromeda asked, putting her hair up into a pony tail.

"Oh, just the sky, A. What are you doing?" Klarissa asked.

"Wow, thanks, K. Well, we're playing the hunger games, and currently being murdered." Andromeda replied, quickly rearranging her hot bar.

"Well, you're getting murdered, meanwhile, I'm murdering fools."

"Well, one of those 'fools' you're murdering is me! Stop it! Noo! You killed me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten in my way then." Klarissa replied smugly.

"I'm done." Andromeda said, slamming her hands on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did then be sure to leave a review telling me you did!<strong>

**I'm sorry about that last part, honestly I didn't know what else to write. :P**

**I'm so sorry if I don't post another chapter for the rest of the week, I am going to be busy.  
><strong>

**I literally have two auditions on the same day, four hours apart, and I seriously need to practice. I'm trying to audition to one of the best musical school in the U.S. and this will basically decide my fate.**

**Well, anyways, I'll see you all later**

**peace out**

**-Lady A**


End file.
